Deviated World
by Perplexity
Summary: Remus Lupin looked around. If this was death, he expected more than what looked like an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, Harry Potter and his magical world. **

**Deviated World**

**Prologue**

Pain, immeasurable pain, shot through him. They were gone, every last one, taken down by the blinding green light. He could hardly breathe as he held her lifeless body close. They were all gone.

Remus Lupin walked through the lonely, war-torn street of Diagon Alley. Rubble lay to his left and to his right. Bodies lay strewn amongst the dust. All gone. Voldemort had won and now everything, everyone he had ever cared about was dead. There was nothing he could do.

He remembered the battle, how the members of the Order of the Phoenix had fought so bravely, how they had been stuck down one by one. All except him. He remembered how hard they fought, how Harry Potter had approached the Dark Lord with no fear upon his face. But, Voldemort had prevailed in the end. Harry Potter's body had become cold and lifeless before he hit the ground.

Remus remembered the tears that had filled his eyes, how he had begun to fight even harder, trying to get to Harry, to save him from what had already happened. It was too late.

Remus remembered how it had become ever worse from that moment on. The Death Eaters gained strength from Harry Potter's demise. The members of the Order were struck down like flies.

He saw her fall, watched as she fought back with her dying breath. He didn't reach her in time either. He killed the man leering at her dead body. He then held her close weeping into her robes. She was gone.

Remus Lupin walked through the lonely, war-torn street of Diagon Alley. He didn't know what to do. Vengeance is what he desired more than anything, but he knew it wasn't possible. Perhaps death would be a grand adventure.

No, he decided, he could not think that way. He would fight Voldemort to whatever end. It may be a useless fight, but someone had to do something.

He sighed, one hand gripping his head, the other a bottle of fire-whiskey. He wanted to dissolve the memories, rid himself of the long gone faces that haunted him. He knew what he had to do.

Voldemort was said to have unlimited resources, to have access to powers and artifacts that Dumbledore could only dream of. Hence, Remus's plan was suicide, but he had to try, full moon was only three days away.

He lay in wait for three days, planning his mission. He had one bottle of Wolfsbane potion to keep him sane. Voldemort had Hogwarts; he was using it for headquarters. Remus knew he could get there easily enough, even Voldemort knew to be wary of the Forbidden Forest.

His plan was set.

He slunk out of the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. The full moon was bright: a hunter's moon. How fitting, he thought. His keen senses picked up the trances other the other creatures of the forest. The centaurs were restless this night. He sniffed the air: they made ready for war.

The timing was perfect. He would set his attack accordingly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any part of his magical world. **

**Deviated World **

**Chapter I**

He hated mornings, especially right after full moons. He was always sore, tired and dirty. The floor was no comfort to him, being cold and hard. Little pieces of grit dug into his body. His first thought, before he had even opened his eyes was where he had left his damn pants. His body did not appreciate the coldness of the floor.

Suddenly he bolted up. He remembered that he surely had to be dead, seeing that he had gone to attack Voldemort.

But, he wasn't dead, not in the least from what he could tell. All limbs were attached; in fact they looked more attached than they had been. Remus tried to think back to the previous night, although it was quite hazy at first.

He had lay in wait until the centaurs had attacked. Turmoil filled the air, the sound of a clashing battle echoed off the great stone walls of the castle. Remus was glad for the distraction, for guards would be less plentiful and Voldemort's mind would be on other things.

_He had entered Hogwarts, snarling, vicious, saliva dripping from his teeth. All the other werewolves of Voldemort's following were out hunting. Remus struck the guarding Death Eater. He did not bite in case the man survived. Nor did he wish for the taste of blood, which surely would have countered the Wolfsbane potion. Instead he tore with his sharp claws. The smell of blood was inviting, but he refused to give in to his wolfish instincts._

_He ran through the halls silently taking down anything that lay in his path. Now to find Voldemort. He would most likely just be put out of his misery, but that was fine by him. Remus would go down fighting like the rest of them did._

_Remus knew where to find Voldemort. The headmaster's office was quite the perfect location. Remus realized something then. He did not know the password and even if he did, he could not say it. But then he also remembered that the gargoyles, the guardians of the office, had minds of their own. While Voldemort may have pried his way in using dark magic, Remus was sure that there was someway that he could convince the gargoyles to let him in._

_He arrived, the gargoyles staring down at him. Remus circled, bowing his head, but looking them pointedly in the eyes. Then he walked up and licked the gargoyles with the friendliest grin that he could muster as a werewolf._

_The gargoyles seemed to understand. The passage opened for him. Remus was thankful for that one convenience._

_He took the stairs silently and cautiously; who knew what kind of wards and detectors Voldemort would have. His breath was steady, his nose keen, stiffing for any unknown danger. His ears perked up with a rustle around the corner, but it turned out only to be a mouse. _

_Finally he approached the large wooden door. It was closed of course, being another reminder of Remus's lack of planning. It would be very difficult to open a door with paws and although it was possible, the effort may generate enough noise to raise suspicion on the other side._

_He decided that he would knock. Some top Death Eater must be aware of the password. Then at the first sign of the door opening, he could spring into action. Again, practically a suicide mission._

_Remus bumped his head against the door. He heard the sound of his knock echo from within. Voices could be heard as well._

"_Wormtail, answer the door," commanded an icy voice._

_Remus had to restrain himself from emitting a dangerously low growl at the mention of Wormtail. The door opened slowly and Remus reared for the attack. He crouched and waited a few precious seconds for the door to swing open just enough. He then pounced._

_Wormtail fell to the floor with a thud. Remus tore at him, a thirst for revenge rising in his heart._

"_Moony, my old friend," said Wormtail with a soft, but rasping breath. "Remus."_

_Remus stopped right then. He couldn't do it. All the wishing for vengeance, for Peter to finally answer for his sins, and Remus couldn't do it. He could hear the remorse in Peter's voice. No, he wouldn't, couldn't forgive him, that time had passed when he had betrayed James and Lily, had sent Sirius, an innocent man to Azkaban, had blown up a street full of people. Wormtail was unforgivable; he must live and die with his guilt._

_But there was something that Remus had not thought about before, something he had failed to realize. Peter had kept his old nickname, the name his friends had called him. Wormtail he would be despite all he had done. Remus didn't know whether it was an acknowledgement, a taunt or a hope. Any way, it did not matter anymore; Wormtail was lost._

_Remus backed up, setting his body so that he faced Voldemort. Cold red eyes peered out of a pasty, featureless face. The beckoned to him to do what he will. _

"_Lupin, I didn't know you had it in you," said Voldemort._

_Remus growled in response._

"_A lone wolf, in defiance of everything he is meant to be. He won't plunge in for the kill, oh no, he won't. Too virtuous, too moral, too afraid to taste the sweetness of blood. How endearing," sneered Voldemort. "But, you have come too late. You only dare to let out a little of your true self after they are all dead. You try to bring back ghosts. What would they say?"_

_If was possible for werewolves to cry, one would have seen a single tear streak down Remus's cheek. Yet, his sorrow was soon filled with fury and blind hatred for the man- no, he could hardly be called that- who had brought such suffering upon the world._

_Remus attacked. He threw himself at Voldemort, teeth and claws ready to shred anything in reach. Impact never happened, though. Instead Remus found himself hurtled back into the stone wall. He hit the floor hard, but still managed to get up. He looked to see Voldemort, standing invitingly before him, wand drawn. Remus leapt at Voldemort again. Again he was thrown backwards into a great, ornate mirror. He lost consciousness as glass shattered around him cutting into his skin. Once more, a suicide mission._

Remus looked down at his body once more. Where were the cuts, bruises and broken bones? Perhaps he really was dead; that would explain a little. He looked around; if this was death, he expected more than what looked like an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. He was a werewolf; he had been expecting hellfire and brimstone. Some rip-off hell was.

At the sound of a rap on the door Remus started. He stared sharply at a door to his right. A voice sounded from without. "Professor, are you alright?"

_Professor_, how could that be, he had resigned years ago, despite his love of teaching. Then again, this was supposed to be hell; perhaps he would transform during class or something. "I will tell you when I find out," answered Remus, tentatively. He took a careful look around to see that this was in fact the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I'm coming in then," said the person, whom Remus thought to be a woman. Before Remus could tell her not to, Minerva McGonagall strode into the room. Remus blushed jumping behind a desk. "I'm not quite decent, you know. Hell indeed."

"I can see that. I can't imagine why you're not dressed yet," said Minerva, turning around modestly, but not embarrassed in the slightest. "The term starts today and I would hope that you would make a better impression than that."

"Well, I had a rough night; I just woke up," said Remus, slightly annoyed and very curious to where exactly he was (location aside).

Minerva gave him a skeptical look. "Well, I do hope you are well enough to get through the day. You did agree to watch the train."

"I did." Remus meant this as a question but thought it better if he didn't phrase it that way.

"Well, it leaves to pick up the students in an hour, so I would suggest that you get moving." With this Minerva exited, leaving a confused Remus Lupin in her wake.

Remus went up to his office and through their into his old living quarters, which seemed to be his current living quarters as well. He got dressed slowly, trying to take in all that had happened, or more like trying to figure out what had happened. He pinched himself. It hurt. So much for dreaming.

He then walked down to the Great Hall. Along the way a strange feeling seeped through to his bones. Everything was so familiar, yet utterly different in ways he could not comprehend. He got the feeling that he was very alive. He wanted to know why.

He entered the Great Hall, as befuddled as ever. He looked up to the top table where all the teachers sat enjoying their breakfasts, chatting idly. "Great," he said aloud without realizing it, "Now I'm seeing dead people." He left the room with strange looks following him.

As he left Albus Dumbledore looked to his left and addressed a certain Severus Snape. "Would you mind going after him? I believe he had a rough night last night and perhaps you could help." Snape look disgusted at being assigned such as task, but got up and went after Remus nonetheless.

Remus walked fast. They were all dead; he knew that. It pained him to see them again. It was like the hallucination of a broken heart and he could not bear it. But, then why was Snape there? Remus sat himself down in a dark corner of a hallway by one of the farthest down dungeons. He sat, thinking, remembering all those who fought to their very end.

"Sulking, are you Remus. Self-pity is rather pathetic don't you think?"

Remus looked up to see Snape walking towards him. Anger struck him. Remus glared back and replied bitingly. "Go back to hell, traitor. We in limbo have no use for you."

Snape looked taken aback for a moment. Remus had never been the bitter type and to hear him such was a bit unnerving.

"What are you going on about Lupin?"

"You have nerve sitting up there at Dumbledore's side. I know how much you precious master means to you."

"What—"

"You traded the innocent in for you own sorry arse. You let their blood be spilt so you could have a taste of power, so you could wash yourself of your sorry Muggle bastard of a father," said Remus angrily.

Snape now had his wand at Remus's neck; a dark look had drawn over his face. "Don't you dare talk about what you don't know—"

"Oh, but I do know—"

Both were cut off by a cough. They turned to see Dumbledore. Snape quickly lowered his wand.

"Severus, Remus, we have a busy day ahead of us. I would think that each of you have plenty of work to do. In fact, Remus, you have a train to catch. You better be on your way."

Sparing a spiteful glance at Snape, which was returned with interest, Remus turned to leave.

"Oh, and Severus, Remus," added Dumbledore. "I would like to see you both in my office after the feast tonight."

Rain drizzled down as Remus walked to the station at Hogsmeade. Was it time travel? Remus could not be sure. This seemed to be reminiscent of his time as a professor. In fact it was quite similar, but something was amiss. Any way, he perhaps could find out at his meeting with Dumbledore tonight. The mirror was bound to be in his office.

Arriving at the station, Remus boarded the always familiar Hogwarts express. He took a seat, remembering the last time he rode this train. He hoped that there wouldn't be dementors this time. Then there was a little glimmer of hope in his heart. Remus thought, if Dumbledore was here, then Harry was probably there as well. Remus smiled. While he could never take the place of Harry Potter's parents or godfather, he and Harry had grown close in their last few years. His death had been devastating to Remus, as well as to the whole world, but there had been no time for closure, no time to mourn the death of a hero.

It was not to long after boarding, that Remus fell asleep, his mind wandering as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He had had a rough night.

----------------------

A/N: This story is an experiment and will probably be a bit more main-stream than most things I write (Tempermental Contempt not included). Thank you to everyone for reading and to the three wonder people who reviewed my prologue. I have so far six chapters of this story written, but they all need extreme editing, so it may or may not take a while to post them.

Thank you,

---Perplexity


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any part of his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter II**

He awoke as the train came to a stop. It was Kings Cross; he remembered it well despite it being ages ago when he was a schoolboy. He looked out the window to see that there were a few students and their parents already standing about. Most of them were probably prudent in their timeliness. He had always been one of those types.

Looking down from the train, some of the people looked vaguely familiar. Faces from a time long passed. Remus began to believe that he really had gone back in time. A grin dawned on his face at this thought. He could fix everything. He already knew Voldemort's first moves. He could stop Wormtail before he returned to his master. He could stop the countless murders. He was not helpless.

Remus truly smiled. He hadn't done so in a very long time. He had been given a chance to right some of the wrongs that had taken place and he was grateful for it. The dead would live again.

Tired of being on the train, Remus decided to get off and stretch his legs. More and more students and their families had arrived on the platform. Remus recognized most students from the coming year. He didn't remember all their names though, but he knew he could quickly relearn them. Remus turned and suddenly caught sight of confusing things. He blinked a few times, wondering if it was the trick of the light. No, it must be that his memory wasn't as good as it used to be. There were a few students that he didn't recognize.

It was no matter, he was sure he would remember in time. Speaking of time, Remus looked down at his old watch, the students would begin boarding soon. Remus looked around, hoping to spot Harry in the crowd. It didn't take him too long to spot the black-haired, bespectacled boy. He was talking and laughing with Ron Weasley. It took all of Remus's self-control not to run up and embrace the boy. His eyes misted just to see him alive and well, seeing that the last time he had seen him, Harry was dead. But, Remus thought it best not to scare the boy to badly; knowing that he was currently a stranger to him.

There was something different though. Remus could sense it. Whether it was bad or good, he didn't know. He could see it in the eyes around him; a different feeling struck him. He looked in front of him, this difference distracting him and absorbing his concentration so that he didn't sense the figures sneaking up behind him.

There was a smack against his back and two arms around his shoulders. Remus didn't have time to draw his wand before one of the figures began talking. "Moony! How's our new favorite professor?"

Remus froze; he knew that voice. It was clear and crisp, as if it were really real. Then a second voice sounded. "We always knew our little Remy was smart, but a professor? It is a good thing we like you because otherwise you may have not been forgiven."

Remus felt literally sick at the sound of the second voice. It couldn't be, it was impossible. Time travel was one thing, but nothing could bring people back from the dead.

Too scared by his rational thoughts, scared that they would be gone by the time he looked around, an illusion of a sad, pitiful man, Remus turned around slowly, preparing himself for what might come. His eyes met hazel ones and dark ones. Two men stood before him. Remus blanched.

"Moony, you don't look too well, mate," said James Potter, looking a bit concerned.

"You didn't really think we would take the mickey out of you, did you?" asked Sirius Black.

"I—I," stuttered Remus. While Remus tried to find some coherent words, others arrived.

"Uncle Remus! Dad didn't tell me that you were coming!" said Harry Potter. Remus looked down; Harry didn't have as much of the look of a lost puppy anymore. He actually looked cared for, happy. "I want you to meet my mate Ron. I told you about him."

Remus automatically stuck out his hand politely to Ron, although he knew him very well. "Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin to you two," said Sirius.

Harry's head whipped around, his eyes wide. "Professor?"

"Yes, our own dear Moony has accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said James bemusedly.

Harry looked to Remus to confirm this information and Remus nodded, unsure of what to do. He was scared that this was just a dream, or someone's idea of a sick joke. Most of all, if it was real, he didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

"Brilliant!" said Harry grinning.

James gave Harry a stern look. "But this does not mean that you can go gallivanting around, getting yourself into more trouble. I do not want any repeats of the last two years, do you understand?" Harry nodded, with a look that said that he felt the same. From what Remus knew of Harry, trouble usually presented itself to him, although it could very well be that this Harry was different. Did he have the old Marauder spirit? "This is especially important with Death Eaters on the loose, understand?" continued James.

"Well, you three had better get on the train, it will be leaving in a minute," said Sirius with a grin. "Floo me later Moony and tell me all about these new age trouble-makers."

Remus was still in quite a bit of shock and couldn't find the words to reply. James patted him on the back as he bid farewell to Harry and Ron. Before Remus knew it, he was back on the train. He couldn't make sense of everything. James and Sirius were alive and well, so who were the Death Eaters?

He sat back in his compartment. There was so much to think about, it was overwhelming. Things were different here; he didn't know who would be dead and who would be alive. He didn't know if Voldemort had even been defeated, since James was alive. But, Lily Potter hadn't been there at the station. Was she still dead? Remus decided that he had better confide in someone to get answers or else his head would combust with this much curiosity. Yet, who? Dumbledore was the obvious answer, but Remus wasn't sure that he wanted to wait that long or that he wanted to bother Dumbledore yet. There was Sirius and James, but how could he tell them that they were supposed to be either dead or a convicted murderer at this point in time?

As Remus thought, his answers walked in the door of his compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermoine Granger were good answers. Remus was sure that they would keep his secret, probably even help him with it. They could probably answer most of his questions as well. Besides, even if he did try to keep everything secret, knowing the children as he did, he knew that they would see the something was amiss, that they would figure it all out in the end anyway.

"Hello, Professor, all the other compartments are full. Do you mind if we sit here?" asked Hermoine Granger politely.

"I don't mind at all," said Remus.

As Harry, Hermoine and Ron situated themselves, Remus tried to think of how exactly he was going to go about this. It was probably not best to start with: "It's a nice day today. Speaking of the weather, I seem to have gone through some type of wormhole and landed in an alternate universe…" No, that would not do at all, but was there any other way?

"I always thought that you would make a good Professor," said Harry.

Remus looked up, a bit surprised to be addressed. "I hope I will do well," he said awkwardly.

"Even with your furry problem?"

At this Remus gave Harry a very strange look. He knew? Of course he would know, Remus berated himself, if I'm his 'uncle.' It was strange, though, to hear the phrase 'furry problem' after all these years. It was obviously a strange phrase to Ron and Hermoine as well.

"Yes, I have it all taken care of with Dumbledore," said Remus.

"Well, I know you'll do great, especially compared to our last two professors."

"Well, it wouldn't take much to be a better professor than Lockhart," said Ron, pulling a face.

"He wasn't that bad…" started Hermoine.

"A blinding white smile doesn't make a professor…" retorted Ron.

Remus smiled a bit at their bantering. Little did they know that in some years, at least in his world, they would be engaged. Some things never change. Remus turned to Harry, ignoring Hermoine and Ron's ongoing bickering, like he had done on many occasions.

"Tell me Harry, how close are we? You did call me 'uncle,'" asked Remus, seeing that this was still an odd way to begin from the look on Harry's face.

"Err, we're close. You and Sirius are really like uncles to me," said Harry awkwardly.

"Then to you think I can trust you with a few secrets?"

"Of course."

"And none of you will tell anyone, not your parents, classmates, professors?" said Remus, having gained Hermoine and Ron's attention.

"Yes."

"And understand that what I am about to tell you is going to sound incredibly strange, even to myself?"

The three children exchanged confused looks, but nodded nonetheless. "What's going on Professor?" asked Hermoine.

"I—well, I am not from this world." Remus looked up to blank faces; apparently this statement alone was not enough. "I believe I have gone through some type of wormhole and ended up here, where I also seem to exist, if that makes any sense. Hence, I have very little knowledge of what has happened, even though I first thought I had just gone back in time." Still blank faces. Remus sighed, not knowing how else to go about explaining anything.

Harry was the first to speak up. "So you are really not my Uncle Remus?" he asked in contemplation.

"Not in my world, but I suppose it would fair to say that we were close enough for that. You see, I didn't meet you until you were thirteen, actually, on this day."

Harry looked perplexed. "Why not?"

"I shall explain in time," said Remus uncomfortably. "I will tell you," he continued seeing Harry's skeptical face, "but, there are some questions I need to know, if you are willing to answer them. First and foremost, where is Voldemort?"

There was an involuntary shudder that ran through Ron, but Harry and Hermoine seemed unperturbed. "We don't know where he is," said Harry. "Last time we heard from him he was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

Remus gave a soft smile. "So some things have not changed. I assume you fought him Harry, with, of course, Ron and Hermoine's help."

"Yes."

"And just a few months ago, the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, how do you--?

"I know because all these things have happened in my world. That is why I thought I had time traveled. Yet, things are still very different. You father, James, mentioned Death Eaters on the loose? Who and how, is what I would like to know."

Harry's expression darkened slightly. "It's actually just one. Peter Pettigrew."

Remus was taken aback. "What do you know about him, Harry?"

"He is responsible for my mother's murder."

Remus breathed slowly. "Is that all you know about him?"

"No, he was a Marauder: a friend of yours, my dad and Sirius."

"And he betrayed your parents so that Voldemort could get to you?"

"Yes, he was their secret keeper."

"But you and James are not dead."

"Obviously not."

"How?"

Harry gave him a look that Remus interpreted to 'that's enough.' "If you do not mind, Professor," said Harry, with a slight chill. "I have no proof that you are not the enemy. Will you answer a few questions of mine?"

"Shoot."

"Where is Voldemort in your world?"

"When I left it was few years from now. Voldemort had resurrected, corporeal, stronger than ever. We all fought, but he destroyed our forces. You were all dead. I was one of the only ones still alive."

"So what happened?" asked Hermoine, looking shaken.

Remus explained what had happened that night, last night. He left out the part about him being a werewolf, but Harry understood that he had been transformed anyway.

"Will you explain why you didn't meet me until now?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes. You see, your parents knew that Voldemort was after them. They also knew that someone close was feeding information to Voldemort. I was an obvious target for allegations. They kept me at arm length when you were born. I never got to see you. Then they went into hiding.

"Everyone thought that Sirius was their secret keeper, even myself. When your parents were found murdered and you alive despite the odds, everything was against him. Sirius knew what really happened though, so he cornered Peter. Peter, however, was conniving. He blew up the street, killing thirteen Muggles, disappearing so that Sirius was made to be the culprit.

"You, Harry, were sent to you mother's sister and did not find out that you were a wizard until you were eleven. Sirius was sent to rot in Azkaban for twelve years until he finally escaped, which would be this year."

Harry looked in shock at this alternate life. "But Sirius was innocent!"

"Yes, but we didn't know that until the end of this year."

"So he was cleared?"

"Not at first, there was no evidence. He had to remain in hiding."

"But then?"

Remus gave Harry a grim look. "Sirius was cleared eventually, but he was dead by the time the Ministry realized that they were idiots."

"How?" asked Harry sadly.

"A story not for this time," said Remus, thinking that he had done enough damage on the subject. "As of the moment, there is one last thing I need to know."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Your mother, you said she was dead. How?"

"Voldemort."

"Yes," said Remus sadly, " it was the same in my world, but James was too. I just wondered how things came to be different."

"My father had gone out with Sirius, for Halloween. He always has blamed himself for not being there when Voldemort attacked, for her death."

"He should not and I will tell him that."

------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone for reviewing. This story is being quite interesting for me to write, seeing that it is very different from most of my other stories.

---Perplexity


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world. **

**Deviated World **

**Chapter III**

This had by far been the strangest day of Remus's life. He sat, surveying the line of first years waiting to be sorted. He recognized most, but there were a few new faces. He wondered where they had come from. Who lived that had been dead? Who was dead that had lived? There were many people to ask about, but Remus knew that Harry could not answer all his questions. He would have to go to Dumbledore.

Remus smiled despite all these troubles. He could not ask for more. Not only did he have he best friends back, but he had second chance, which he hoped he would not make a mess of. She had been in the back of his mind since he had arrived, but he had not yet the courage to fully think of her. She would have to wait for the time being. She was still young; she had time and so did he. He just hoped that she was the same in this world.

Remus enjoyed the feast. It had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy such festivities. Actually, since anyone had been able to enjoy such festivities. The others just didn't know it.

Remus wanted to keep a close eye on Snape, but at the same time he wanted to avoid proximity to him. Snape had been giving him nothing but the evil eye since his arrival, and although this was nothing new, Remus knew he had said things that he should not have earlier. But, if Snape was the same, it needed to be said, but not in spite of the possible repercussions. Alas, alternate realities were quite confusing!

Soon it came time for the students to make their ways to their common rooms, for a busy year would begin the next morning. Dumbledore caught Remus's eyes, reminding him of their meeting. Remus nodded and followed Dumbledore up to his office.

"Have a seat Remus," said Dumbledore kindly. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you, sir," said Remus, putting the sweet candy into his mouth.

"There will be no 'sirs' here for you, Remus. Nor 'professor.' To my colleagues and friends I am known simply as Albus."

"Yes, Albus," said Remus awkwardly. In his head he would still call him Dumbledore.

"Now, Remus, about earlier. I know you and Severus have never seen eye to eye, but seeing that you will be working together, don't you think that it is best to let go of the past? It is grudges that contort men's hearts, that lead to war and hatred."

"Or alternate realities," murmured Remus, catching sight of the same mirror that he a broken through the night before. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice that Remus said anything and continued.

"Remus, you have been acting strangely all today. While I see no problem with quirky and odd behavior, for on the contrary I have often been accused of such, I wonder if there is anything the matter, anything that you would like to tell me?"

Remus looked at Dumbledore and contemplated telling the old man. He didn't know why he suddenly changed his mind, perhaps the thought of explaining it all again deterred him. Maybe it was an act of defiance; it was habit of many to run to Dumbledore when they had problems, but now in the years since Dumbledore's death in the own world, Remus had realized, while he much appriciated everything that the man had done for him, that he needed to work out his problems without him. Well, at least this one.

"No, Albus, except that I was wondering about that mirror on the wall."

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "That mirror has hung there for hundreds of years. I believe it has magical properties, but I have yet to decipher them."

Remus bade goodnight to Dumbledore, still unsure as to why he didn't tell the old man anything. Yet, Dumbledore was quite intelligent, he would probably figure it out himself. As for Snape, Remus decided that he'd best be at least civil until he discovered his true nature.

The next morning Remus woke early. He nearly fell out of his bed with shock; he had forgotten everything in sleep and had thought that he was still on the desolate battleground. He had not rested well because of the nightmares that plagued him. Yet, a smile dawned on his face when he realized that he was still at Hogwarts.

Today Remus would get to pick back up at doing something he loved to do. It had broken Remus's heart to resign his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and now he would get to continue, at least for a while.

Remus started with the seven years. He got to do spell and dueling practice with them, which he was sure he taught better than he had before. It was thrilling also to see the familiar faces alive once again. Remus had fought the urge, though, to give Percy Weasley a cold shoulder. Remus hoped that in this world Percy was not quite as painstakingly ambitious, but all evidence showed the contrary: he was the same as ever.

Remus was still quite happy with his seventh year class, even though Percy's partner, Alec Locke had gotten sick of Percy's bossiness and had made his nose hair grow to his knees. Remus had a very difficult time not laughing along with the students and had only reluctantly set Percy right.

After having a gaggle of nervous Hufflepuff first years in the afternoon, along with Slytherin fifth years after that, Remus was sufficiently tired. He went to dinner having enjoyed the day, but at the same time feeling quite out of place, feeling like there was something more he should be doing.

He left dinner early, narrowly avoiding getting into a long-winded conversation with Hagrid about how Buckbeak, a Hippogriff (which Remus knew very well), had nearly injured a certain Mr. Malfoy. He continued up to his office, slumping into his chair.

What was he doing? He was just continuing on like nothing had happened! He could do that when he was the only one who had seen the extent of Voldemort's power. He had to get to work now; he had no time to lose.

While lost in thought, in planning, Remus didn't notice that his fire had changed to a strange shade of green, nor did he notice two men emerge from the flames. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the two men sneak up behind him.

_Levicorpus!_

Remus was suddenly hoisted up in the air and remained so as if held up by an invisible hand. He yelped and tried to fumble for his wand, that is until he looked down to see two familiar faces in peels of laughter.

"Moony, are you sure it is safe for you to be teaching children to defend themselves?" said James, still laughing.

"Honesty Remus, this was almost as good as when we put blobber pus in your shampoo a few weeks ago," snickered Sirius.

"When you two have stopped behaving like children, would you kindly let me down?" said Remus, quite austerely.

Still snickering, Sirius let him down. "Remus, you're almost as bad as McGonagall."

"Perhaps, but I still look better in my dress robes," said Remus, bringing up an old joke. In their school days there had been a Yule Ball one year. James, Sirius and Peter had never let Remus live down the fact that his and Minerva's robes had been identical.

"Yes you did Remus and I'll say, looking good in witches' apparel is something not all of us can boast," said James with an evil grin.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Remus said it with a smile, trying to show them that he wasn't irritated with them.

"Just checking in on our wittle Wemus."

"Yes, how are all the brats treating you?"

Remus shook his head with a slight smile. "It is all just fine, although it is apparent that they had never had a competent teacher."

As he explained the day to them, euphoria came over him. He had his friends back and Remus couldn't be more grateful for this chance. But, thought Remus with his brow furrowing, he still needed to make sure he didn't lose them again. Voldemort must be brought down as soon as possible, despite the fact that he probably hadn't risen yet.

"Sirius, James, I need to talk to you both about something," said Remus, trying to think of the best way to present the situation.

"Let me guess," said James with a wry smile, "Peter Pettigrew."

"In sorts. Do you know how hard they are working to find him?"

"They wouldn't let me work on it," said Sirius. "They said Aurors shouldn't have such personal motives. Otherwise I think they are more focused on the fact that he broke out of Azkaban. I told them that he was an Animagus to begin with, but they took it more as a joke that his form was a rat. There are a few Aurors on it though, but they will never find him. They do however have dementors patrolling areas such as the perimeters of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"That's it?" said Remus. They had done much more when Sirius had been the escaped convict. Then again, at that time there had been evidence that Sirius was after someone at Hogwarts. This time there was no directed threat. Also, Peter wasn't convicted of blowing up thirteen people.

"Pretty much."

Remus thought and then also realized another change in this world. James had been the Auror before, now it was Sirius. But, never mind that, thought Remus, that can be sorted out later.

"You need to convince them to take this more seriously," said Remus, distressed.

"They do take it seriously, but really, to find a single rat? That is like trying to find a particular flobberworm in a forest! There isn't much more they can do," said James, obviously disappointed with that fact.

"We could find him somehow," said Remus.

"You're mad," said James.

"I know where he's going, well, sort of."

"What?" exclaimed James and Sirius together. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Look, I am not quite sure of the location, but he will go to Voldemort," said Remus matter-of-factly.

"Voldemort's dead, Moony," said Sirius. "Harry destroyed him."

"Thrice," reminded James.

"You really believe he's dead?" questioned Remus. There was no answer. "He's out there, maybe not in human form, but he is. Wormtail will find him and help resurrect him."

"Remus, you have gone nutters, mate. That is impossible," said Sirius.

"No, I haven't. This will happen and if we don't do something we will all be dead in the end, from Dumbledore to Harry!" said Remus exasperated.

"He will not come back Remus," said James with a cold and stern voice.

"James…"

"He is dead!" said James fiercely. He then picked up some floo powder from the mantle and disappeared in the green flames.

"Remus, mate," said Sirius, breaking a minute of silence.

"He will return," said Remus defiantly.

"Remus, I have never seen you like this. You have always been the rational one, too. I know Peter's escape has us all alarmed, but you need to keep yourself together, mate." At this Sirius left as well.

Remus slumped in his chair; he hadn't thought that this would happen. Then again, why wouldn't it? James had lost his wife because of Voldemort and had nearly lost his son three times. Why would he want to believe it possible?

He would have to convince them somehow, before it was all too late. By Remus's calculations he would have until the end of that school year, maybe a little less. Either way, if this went on as they had before, he needed to keep an especially careful watch on Harry.

Remus sighed and gazed into the fire. He needed help and it was apparent that he would not get it from James or Sirius. He might even be lucky if James ever talked to him again. Perhaps he should tell Harry what had happened in his world so that he could keep an eye out and so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Then again, it may not help seeing that thing just always happened to Harry.

Remus sighed again. Yet, despite these troubles he would not give this chance up. At least no one was dead yet.

----------------------

A/N: I didn't edit this well, so please excuse any errors. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

---Perplexity

PS

Totally Raven: Sorry, but this will not be Remus/Sirius.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter IV**

The week was reminiscent of a week that he had already had. Yet, it was different. Remus could tell that there were a few unfamiliar students, that even some people he knew were different in ways. Remus, while he thought with all modesty that he was teaching better than ever, was distracted. There was so much he still wished to know and so much he wished to change.

After his lesson one day with the third year Gryffindors an opportunity presented itself. Remus looked up from his desk to see Harry waiting patiently with Ron and Hermoine behind him.

"What can I help you with Harry?" said Remus kindly.

"Uncle Re—I mean Professor, I received a letter from my dad a few days ago. He said to be watchful of and stay away from you," said Harry, looking quite confused.

"Ah, yes. I cannot say I expected that, although I am not surprised," said Remus.

"Did you tell him about who you were?"

"No, but I told him something much worse. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. No one likes a bearer of ill tidings."

"What happened?"

"I told him what was to happen. Well, I told him what happened in my world. He didn't like my 'predictions,' and I was made to be a lunatic. I cannot blame him; it seemed far-fetched to many in my world as well."

"What?" asked Hermoine earnestly.

"I told you on the train that Voldemort had been resurrected in my world, correct? Well, I told your father and Sirius the same thing, that Peter Pettigrew was to help do it. Obviously, your father did not like this," said Remus.

"Pettigrew," muttered Harry angrily.

"Yes. Now Harry, I know this must be difficult for you, but I must ask you to not dwell on it. Focus on your schoolwork and I daresay there is a Quidditch game in a few weeks for you to win. Alright?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, I believe you three have a class to get to. Professor Binns may be a ghost, but he still expects punctuality," finished Remus, scooting the children out of the classroom.

Remus walked down to dinner in a good enough mood. That is until he ran into Snape, who was as greasy as ever.

"I hear you have been a…hit as the Defense professor, Lupin," said Snape, choosing his words carefully.

"It seems to be going well enough, yes," said Remus. He wouldn't let Snape faze him; he knew that he was still angry about Neville Longbottom's Boggart.

"I have heard complaints though that you favor the Gryffindors. I thought you were above such pettiness," Snape continued.

"I am not sure what you mean, Severus," said Remus, also choosing his words carefully. "I treat each student fairly and accordingly." This was true enough. Remus knew what some of these students would turn out to be: some martyrous heroes, some devious traitors and some even murderers. It pained him to even see Draco Malfoy's face. Remus tried to treat each student equally, but some extent, he subconsciously treated them how he knew them.

"I'm sure. On a different note, the next batch of Wolfsbane is going well. Don't forget."

"I won't."

"No one wants a wolf out of the bag," said Snape, walking off.

Remus just rolled his eyes. He had yet to figure Snape's position, but he was still as unpleasant as ever.

The next few weeks went as well as ever. Remus had forgotten his worries; it seemed just like old times, only better. His heart soared to teach again, to see all his students alive and well. He forgot his worries on the most part, although a few still nagged at him, but they would be dealt with later.

He was more enthusiastic than ever. He was overjoyed when he saw comprehension, amazement and joy over his students' faces. He taught them more in depth, more difficult material than probably had ever been taught at each level at Hogwarts. The best part was the students understood and enjoyed the class. Well, all of the students except a few, select Slytherins, but to Remus, that made no matter.

One day he prepared for a lesson on grindylows for the Gryffindor third-years. He even hummed an old tune as he scrubbed the inside of the tank. When the third-years filed in he turn around happily. Yet, the class seemed distracted; it could be sensed on the air.

"What's the matter?" asked Remus immediately.

"There nothing really wrong," said Dean Thomas.

"Peter Pettigrew, the Death Eater, has been sighted, Professor," said Neville Longbottom.

"Where?" asked Remus.

"He's far from here. Austria," said Parvati Patil.

"Heading east," Remus muttered. But was Voldemort east? Who knew in this place? If only Remus knew what had happened here to change everything. Or was there one initial event? All these questions left Remus's head spinning. He finally decided that this world was different, so he shouldn't worry to much as of the moment.

The next full moon came, just as horrible as the rest. It was a pity that that wasn't different. Remus was sad though; he had not heard from James or Sirius. He had to finally decide to find out where they lived from Harry and floo them himself.

He threw the powder into the flames of his fire on night after dinner. "Berengar Hill," he called after steeping into the green flames. He tucked his elbows and after a spinning whirlpool, crashed into another fireplace.

A stunned looking Sirius was sitting in a chair a few feet away. "Remus, what a surprise! You normally owl before you come!"

"So I do," said Remus, trying to sound sure of himself while he took out his wand to remove the soot from his shabby robes.

"Look, Moony, I am sorry about before, but you really did sound like a loon," said Sirius sincerely.

"I'm not a loon. I just…well," said Remus thinking fast, "Overreacted about the whole Peter ordeal."

"That's understandable. James hasn't been quite the same since."

"I would think so. This has to be hard on him."

"Yes, he's constantly worried to death about Harry. I mean, he's a great kid, but se seems to have a knack for trouble, doesn't he?"

"Indeed," said Remus. A question then popped into his mind. He wondered whether Sirius knew about the prophecy. Remus was sure that it existed in this world, seeing that Voldemort had bothered with Harry, but it seemed that Sirius didn't know about it. "Did you hear that Peter was sited?" said Remus changing the subject.

"Yeah, the whole department has been running amok. It seemed that it was a Muggle who spotted him. He saw him transform and come into a rural pub in Austria. The Muggle told his wife about seeing a rat turn into a man, who in turn told a local crackpot news paper which was picked up by a cousin of Shackbolt, a fellow Auror. We have people looking, but it's unlikely that they will come up with anything."

"That's disappointing," said Remus.

"Of course it is, but it's like Nymphadora said when he escaped: he may be a Death Eater, but he has never done anything directly. He'll need others to act."

Remus, while he should have been focusing on this information (which was quite true), instead found his heart suddenly racing at the sound of one name. How had he forgotten that she was a Auror? Sirius must work with her…wait, but no, she hadn't qualified yet. "Nymphadora?" questioned Remus.

"You know my cousin, Moony. Okay, it was years ago when you met her. Remember the purple-haired brat at my cousin, Andromeda's house? You've heard me talk about her at least. Although, now she demands to be called 'Tonks.' Anyway, she's my new trainee and I can tell you, she'll be one hell of an Auror," said Sirius proudly.

A flash came into Remus's mind. Visions of him clutching a lifeless body. Pain shot through him, but it was quickly pushed away.

"How is she?" asked Remus, unsure of how well he knew Nymphadora in this world.

"As spunky as ever. Oh, and now she has this new boyfriend 'Charice.' I am sure that's a girl's name. I have no clue what she sees in him. Okay, I'll admit, he is good looking, but there are plenty of good looking guys out there who don't start each sentence with 'As the wise prophet Merlin Smith of the Withering Warlocks says…' I'll tell you this guy is terrible."

"Withering Warlocks?" asked Remus, unable to keep the sinking feeling away from his heart.

"You know, that new band? Anyway, I told her that she should find someone else, but she just told me that it was none of my business, that she could date whomever she wished even if she wished to date Herman, the man who only speaks in rhyme, only bathes once a year and wears plaid with stripes," said Sirius with a shudder.

"Fancy that," said Remus distractedly.

"I'll tell you what. How about you come with me some night and we take Charice," at this Sirius made a face, "and Dora out for a drink. I'll bet that the imp would respect your opinion on the guy, and besides, this will give me the chance to give Charice a little man to weirdo talk."

"I don't know," said Remus, eager to see Tonks, but not sure about how he would handle it, especially when she had a boyfriend.

"Come on, Remus. Drinks on me," said Sirius with a grin. It struck Remus then how he had never seen Sirius like this. He had matured since his youth, it was apparent, but before Remus had only seen the older Sirius as a hollow man, with sunken cheeks and a bitter bark of a laugh. Now he was as handsome as ever, healthy and bright-eyed. This was the life that Sirius deserved.

"Alright, I suppose I could come, but don't expect me to stay too long. I have papers to correct," said Remus unassuredly.

"Forever the goody-goody," said Sirius with a laugh. "Let's make it Saturday night. Hogshead or Leaky Cauldron?"

"Er…Leaky Cauldron," said Remus.

"Always playing it safe," said Sirius, shaking his head. "I'll met you there at seven-thirty."

"Alright. I was wondering, how safe do you think it would be to visit James?"

"Not very."

"I figured as much. Here it goes. Bye, Padfoot."

"Bye, Moony. Come back alive."

At this Remus departed once more into the green flames. "Froderick's Gully," he called, trying not to inhale the gritty soot swirling around him. He landed in a dark living room. He lit his wand and found a lamp. Turning it on, he surveyed the room with interest. Pictures of James, Harry and Lily with various other people in between lined a wall. Remus had never seen Harry when he was younger.

As he examined the pictures, a cough startled him. He looked up to see James.

"What are you doing here?" asked James Potter. He looked wind-swept, his hair messy and his Quidditch uniform a mess.

"You play for the Cannons?" blurted out Remus. He cursed as the words left his mouth.

James gave an incredulous look at him before drawing his wand. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you move a toe I will hex you so that you will wish you were dead instead."

"James," said Remus imploringly.

"Don't 'James' me, imposter! I should have seen it before. To think I let you teach my son! Bastard, I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll hand you over to Fudge. He'll let you rot in Azkaban before you can even plead innocence. Now, what have you done with Remus?"

"Please, James, let me explain, although I doubt you'll believe me. But, please! Here, I'm dropping my wand. See, there, it's on the floor. I don't have anything else, but if you don't believe me I'd have to strip and that would just be awkward for the both of us."

James quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "I would more say detrimental and horrifying."

"Thanks James," said Remus sarcastically. "Will you please listen now?"

"I suppose, but one wrong move and I'll take you nose off."

"As delightful as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"Begin explaining or your toes will go too."

"Right…ah…this is difficult. Only three people know. I am Remus, just not the Remus you know. I am Remus from another reality…"

"Hogwash."

Remus ducked as a spell came flying right at his nose.

"James Iraldona Potter! If you don't stop right now I will tell Harry that you real middle name is not 'Allen.'"

---------------

A/N: So goes this chapter, which is not well edited either. Too much to do, too little time to do it. Thank you all for reading with extra special thank you's to those who reviewed.

---Perplexity


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter V**

Remus ducked as a spell came flying right at his nose.

"James Iraldona Potter! If you don't stop right now I will tell Harry that you real middle name is not 'Allen.'"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would, now sit back down in that chair and let me finish my story!"

James sat resentfully.

"Now, I really am from another reality. I was, well, hurled threw a magical mirror and ended up here. This place is several years behind my own world and quite a bit different," said Remus.

"I don't believe it. Veritaserum."

"Do you have any?"

"Yes. Accio Veritaserum," called James and a small vial flew into his hands. "Open up."

Remus took it, but only for the sake of keeping his nose and toes. "All I said before is the truth, I am from another reality."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"And Voldemort?" asked James.

"He rose a year after Peter's escape," said Remus with a sigh. He hadn't really planned on revealing everything to James. This meant that he would have to tell him that he was dead, which was bound to be awkward. Perhaps it wouldn't come up; perhaps it was avoidable.

"How?"

"Old magic. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy."

"Shit. Who's the enemy?"

"Harry."

"Harry, he'll die?" croaked James. Remus could feel the pain in his voice.

"Not then, Harry will survive, despite the odds until a few years later when he will face off with Voldemort once and for all."

"You know about the prophecy?" said James, quite surprised.

"Yes."

"Harry is dead in your world?"

"They all are. I was the only one."

"Sirius? How?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And I?"

Remus breathed, knowing that this would come eventually and that there was no avoiding it this time. "James, you were already dead."

"What? How?"

"You were there the night Voldemort came. You told Lily to run with Harry. You stood up to him, but were killed. Then Lily and you know the rest."

"The Sirius raised Harry?"

"No. Since you were dead, everyone had thought that Sirius had done it, that he was the traitor. Peter framed him for that and the murders of himself and thirteen Muggles."

James looked shock, but continued with questions. "Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"And you took Harry?"

"Do you really think they would give an infant to a werewolf?" questioned Remus with a bitter laugh. Sometimes James could be a bit naive; he had forgotten that.

"Then where?"

"The Dursleys."

"WHAT!" roared James ferociously. "Dumbledore let Harry be sent to such a place? They would be horrible to him. What would happen once he started with magic?"

"Harry survived, that's all you need to know about it right now. He had protection there, once again, old magic," said Remus sternly. James calmed and Remus continued.

"A lot is very similar. The philosopher's stone and the Chamber of Secrets both happened. This year Sirius escaped."

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban?"

"He was the first ever. He was after Peter, who had taken residence in the Weasley home, posing as a pet rat."

"This is…"

"A lot to take in, I know. Please James, I am still Remus. I still, I believe, have all the same memories up until to about thirteen years ago. Please accept it and don't tell anyone else, this is awkward enough as it is. I just want to live in peace."

"Of course I accept it! You're still one of my best friends, Remus. I may have to get a Pensive sometime so I can show you what you have missed though…"

"Thanks Prongs. It's good to have you back."

"No problem, Moony. I would say that it is good to be back but…I haven't really gone anywhere."

Remus laughed. He had one more problem solved. Now, he just hoped that the rest of his life would go as smoothly. He didn't, though, want to live as an outsider to this world. Yet, on the other hand, he did not want to live his life as if he had some great dark secret. Remus decided that he would have to take such things as they came.

"So, Moony, did you finally get yourself a witch in your world?" Remus laughed bitterly at this question; he was glad that the Veritaserum was weak and had worn off. "What?" continued James. "I can tell you that in this world you have quite a few admirers, although the last few haven't worked out especially well."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'll won't go through them all, but there are some good stories. Like Sandy, the woman who insisted that lilac was your color and dyed your whole wardrobe to match, or Madeline, who ended up being the head of the werewolf research institute."

"What happened there?"

"Well it was at Sirius's house when she found out about your furry little problem. I can't say that I envied your position when she started questioning you about your mating habits…"

"I'm glad I wasn't there," said Remus with a wry smile.

"Yes, but don't think that your failed relationship quota has only to do with the women you've dated. There was Wendy, who on the first date you managed to give a black eye, twisted ankle and managed to spit fire-whiskey all over her new robes."

"Well, I can't say that it was much better in my world," said Remus with finality about the subject.

"You can't get off that easy Remus."

"I didn't date much. A friendless, poor werewolf isn't very attractive to most the population."

"Point taken, but as I said, you have many admirers."

"Here, perhaps, but in my world many either inched away or full out ran when they found out that I was a werewolf. I eventually gave up. I was too old, poor and dangerous anyway."

"Moony, that's terrible! I'll tell you what, I will take you out myself and find you a woman," said James with a grin that Remus could only describe as horrible.

"No," said Remus, flat out.

"Yes, you could use the fun."

"I won't do it."

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Moony."

"Prongs."

"It'll be fun."

"No it won't."

"Just bloody get you head out of your arse and have some fun."

"I will not go gallivanting about trying to pick up women!" said Remus, getting angry that James wouldn't just accept his refusal.

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to."

"That's isn't a good reason!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You're going!"

"I am not!"

"Why in Merlin's name are you being so stubborn?" shouted James.

"Because I'm already in love with someone you blithering idiot!" Everything went deathly quiet. Remus silently cursed himself; he had not meant to get so angry or divulge that particular piece of information.

James on the other hand seemed absolutely gleeful and irate about this piece of information. "This is wonderful! Why didn't you bloody tell me before?"

"James, use your head."

"Eh? Oh! I see the predicament. Does she even know you exist here?"

"Perhaps vaguely. I'd rather not talk about it."

"No way, you already have too many secrets. You're going to sit here and tell me everything, even if I have to tie you down."

"Prongs, you're not going to threaten me into telling you."

"I am going to hate to do this, but remember the incident that happened fourth year in the third dungeon?"

"Most explicitly," said Remus grimacing.

"Well, if you told tell me, I will hand fliers out to all your students," said James.

"You are evil, you know that?" said Remus with a sigh.

"I know. Now, spill."

"Fine. When Voldemort returned, we reformed the Order of the Phoenix. A young woman joined and we became friends. Eventually that led to more in spite of the fact that I refused her attentions. She was murdered by Lucius Malfoy."

"Remus, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. Here she's alive and well; that's good enough for me. I was never good enough for her anyway."

"Remus, if I here you speak like that again I will personally take the mickey out of you. We'll find this woman and—"

"And what? I'm nothing to her. I can't just go up to her and say 'hey, I know you don't know me, but in another reality…It just won't work."

"It's worth a try."

"No, remember, I'm poor, dangerous and old anyway. Besides she has a boyfriend."

"You're hopeless, Remus."

"And I intend to stay that way."

"Well, I will treat you to a drink, nonetheless. Are you coming Saturday for the interrogation of Sirius's cousin's new boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well then…hold it. The love of your life has a boyfriend, eh?"

"What does that have to do with…with anything?" asked Remus nervously.

"Ahha! You love Sirius's cousin," accused James gleefully.

"N—No," said Remus, floundering.

"I'm just ribbing you, Remus. Don't worry."

"Right," said Remus with relief. Remus knew the disaster he would face if James found out about Tonks. He wanted to avoid such a disaster at all costs.

Remus left James's feeling much better about some things, but much more apprehensive about going to the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday. Perhaps he should claim illness? Perhaps he should accidently/purposely hurt himself. Feed his hand to Buckbeak?

------------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading and for reviewing. I haven't been able to write much lately and that probably won't change for the next four years (this chapter was previously written). Either way, I'll try to update and write when I can.

Thank you

---Perplexity


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter VI**

Relaxed was not a word in Remus's vocabulary for the next couple days. He was uptight and nervous and everyone could tell, although they did not know why. Remus could not quite place everything; he didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't expected to have to deal with these types of feelings for a while.

Saturday came much too quickly for him. There was only two times in his life that he could recall being so nervous: when he started Hogwarts and when he first started his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He found himself pacing, unsure of what to do with himself until he had to leave.

Finally, at seven twenty-five Remus threw floo powder into his fire and stepped into the green flames. "Leaky Cauldron," he called. After a minute of whirling he landed at the Leaky Cauldron and hopped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off. He looked around and finally spotted Sirius and James sitting at a table in the corner.

"Moony, you made it. Prongs and I were trying to think of the best threat to use on _Charice_," said Sirius making a face. "I said castration, but James said that's too old fashioned. What do you think?"

"I think that I'd rather stay out of this conversation," said Remus, taking a seat.

"Ah, come on Professor, you have got to know something good," said James.

"Hide gold in his pants and hang him above a cage of nifflers," said Remus. He hadn't even met the guy and he already had it in for him. Remus berated himself for such thought patterns.

"Remus, you are evil. I like it," said Sirius.

"How about we stick him in a room with no one but Professor Binns for company and nothing to eat but cockroach clusters and rancid skeleton grow for a few weeks?" suggested James.

"It is a nice idea, but it just doesn't have the threat value of castration," said Sirius.

"Who are we castrating?" A new voice came in and Remus froze and forced himself to be calm. He turned to see Nymphadora Tonks standing before him, looking better than he had ever seen her (although that is not saying much since they had met amidst a war). She was more colorful and exuberant than ever.

"Scrimegeour," lied Sirius smoothly.

"It is about time. Someone has to deflate that man's ego," said Tonks.

"Certainly. Tonks, you've met James." James gave a wave. "And you might not remember him, but this is Remus Lupin, well, Professor Remus Lupin now."

"Lovely to meet you again, Remus," said Tonks shaking his hand which sent a tingle up his arm. "This is Charice," she continued, gesturing to a lanky wizard standing beside her. Sirius had been right; he was good looking, but he also had a slightly sinister look to him.

"Nice to meet you," said Remus politely, extending his hand towards Charice despite the fact that what he really wanted to do was rip his head off.

Charice looked at his hand with an odd look upon his face, as if he smelled old fish, but then he replied with a cool voice. "As the wise prophet Merlin Smith of the Withering Warlocks says, 'to meet you is grand, like the mating season of the Angolan Hydra.'"

"So it is," said Sirius quickly to cover his own disgusted expression. "Charice, this is James. James is a keeper for the Chudley Cannons."

And so the night began, more strangely than Remus could have thought. He couldn't help but steal glances at Tonks through to whole ordeal. Her vibrance filled the room and was so painfully familiar. Each time Tonks smiled at Charice, it felt like a dagger had been put into Remus's heart.

"So, Charice, what do you do?" asked Remus, trying to keep his mind off Tonks.

"I am a collector for Borgin and Burkes," said Charice. "As the grand master Balthazar Jones, the bass player of The Shrieks says, 'collectors will rule the world with their hordes of junk.'"

While Remus just nodded along, he froze at the mention of Borgin and Burkes. They supported Death Eaters through the war, providing them with tools and weapons that turned out to be vital in Voldemort's take-over. Remus doubted that this guy was any good.

"Balthazar Jones is considered a grand master? Even Rodney Hopkiss is better than him," argued Tonks.

"Isn't Rodney Hopkiss the wizard who was arrested for setting Amelia Bones' nose hair on fire?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Tonks. "And he was a horrible bass player for Abra Kedabra."

"I don't remember Rodney Hopkiss, but James and I know dear Balthazar!" said Sirius. "Remember, he was the second year whom we tied to the rafters in the great hall for being a little snot?"

"To think he went on to be in The Shrieks," mused James.

Charice became considerably colder towards Sirius and James. Remus had been involved in the Balthazar Jones incident as well, but he had been saved from Charice's glare because Sirius had never counted it because Remus had eventually taken pity on the boy and got him down.

"What do you do?" asked Charice, returning the question.

"I am a Professor at Hogwarts."

"Sirius mentioned that," piped in Tonks. "You are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Really?" said Charice with interest. "You won't last long will you?"

"I am not expecting to," said Remus, knowing that he meant about the curse. It really was a curse. Voldemort had put one on the position when he had been rejected by Dumbledore.

"Oh come now, you can't believe that there really is a curse!" said Sirius.

"I believe it," said Tonks simply. "But I'll hope for your sake, Remus, that I am mistaken."

"Thank you," muttered Remus warmed by her statement.

"Hey, Remus, why don't you go show Nymphadora the picture of you on the third floor?" said Sirius, signaling that he was ready to start the interrogation and threatening of Charice. The only problem was that Remus had no idea what Sirius was talking about, nor did Remus think it was best to be alone with Tonks.

"Sirius, if you call me that again I will be forced to make you go skinny dipping in pestilence potions with Snape, got it?" said Tonks.

Sirius gulped, but otherwise seemed impressed. "Alright, _Dora_. Nice one by the way."

"Thank you," said Tonks getting up. Remus got up as well, not sure why he was doing this. This was bound to be horribly awkward for her and painful for him.

"So, what is this picture of?" asked Tonks as Remus lead her up the stairs.

"I don't know, but knowing Sirius it is most likely something that will be damaging to my ego," said Remus in a light voice, but meaning the statement nonetheless. "So, how did you meet Charice?"

"We met at a Weird Sisters concert. I am dead clumsy and I accidentally tripped and took him down with me," said Tonks.

"I see," said Remus, fighting to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"We just kind of clicked with our mutual love of music...hey, I think this is it," said Tonks.

Remus looked to where she was pointing. Indeed there was a small picture with his name in bold letters under it. He squinted in the dim light. No, he wouldn't have—they wouldn't have—

Laughter cut off his thoughts. "Nice stockings," said Tonks in a muffled voice as she tried unsuccessfully to bite back her roaring laughter.

They did, which meant he did.

Upon the wall hung a picture of himself dancing upon the bar. Worse yet was that he seemed to be singing. From his photograph self's lip movements it seemed to be no other song but Annie Coleman's 'I am a Pretty, Pretty Witch.' Even more traumatizing was the fact that he was dressed in fishnet stocking and what appeared to be a very short dressing gown. Not to mention the small lampshade that was precariously perched upon his head.

Remus shuddered and read the caption below. _Sirius Black's Twenty-seventh Birthday._ He blushed horribly. Remus didn't think he had blushed this much in his life. He must have been extremely drunk at that time.

Tonks was still laughing, so hard that she was doubled over, clutching her sides. Remus was shocked and traumatized. He had never been a heavy drinker. Why was that different in this world?

For about five minutes Remus just stared at the photograph, gaping, while Tonks recovered from her laughing spell. "Well," she finally said. "You're not as staunch and somber as you seem, Remus. Remind me to invite you to the next Ministry party I am forced to attend. You will certainly liven it up."

"I'm not like that," said Remus with embarrassed.

"I'm sure you aren't," said Tonks with a grin as they walked back downstairs.

When they got downstairs and neared their table, Sirius's voice carried over to them. "One wrong move and we will stuff gold in your pants and hang you over a cage a nifflers, go it? And if that doesn't work, we'll castrate you."

"Sirius!" exclaimed Tonks. "I am gone for ten minutes and you are already threatening him?"

"Threat? I didn't hear any threat," said Sirius innocently.

"Besides, that one was Remus's idea," said James.

"James!" yelled both Sirius and Remus.

"I see," said Tonks angrily.

"So you saw the picture of Remus?" said James quickly to change the subject.

Despite her anger, Tonks cracked a grin at the mere thought. "Oh yes. I don't think I have ever seen anyone blush so much as Mr. Lupin did when he saw it."

"I don't remember the incident," said Remus stiffly, with a meaningful look at James.

"Well, you were so drunk that I am not surprised, although I did think that you, the great prude, may have intentionally forgotten about it. That was my birthday here some years ago. Remus, I must say, you were wonderful entertainment," snickered Sirius.

"I don't drink that much normally—" said Remus.

"Well, you see," started James a little nervously, "your and Sirius's cups got mixed up. We had made something extra strong for his birthday and, you know Sirius holds his alcohol quite well, you ended up drinking it instead."

"And that caused me to dance and sing upon the bar wearing not but stockings, a woman's dressing gown and a lamp shade?" Remus immediately regretted saying this, for the whole table burst in laughter, even Charice.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it, Moony," said Sirius slapping him on the back. "Besides, I don't think I know anyone who can do a better rendition of 'Sticky Sweet Love Potion.'"

--------------------------

A?N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing. I have two more chapters written (not edited) so far, but my writing time is few and far between.

---Perplexity


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter VII**

Remus had been in a strange mood since that disastrous night at the Leaky Cauldron. He was happy about seeing Tonks alive and vibrant once more, but he was in a foul mood because of Charice. Remus had made up his mind before. He was still poor, old and dangerous and she deserved someone who could fully be there for her, who didn't have the burdens that he had. He wouldn't even try, but Remus knew that Charice didn't deserve Tonks either.

Remus didn't trust Charice. Working for Borgin and Burkes didn't say anything good about him. Then there was the fact that Charice seemed easily lead, the perfect follower. Or perhaps it was something else, something that Remus wouldn't admit to himself.

Seeing that Remus was quite confused about this world, but he knew of some of the possibilities, he was teaching more and more advanced topics to his students. He was getting a reputation as one of the hardest of the professors, although many students still seemed to enjoy his class. Remus just hoped that he wouldn't turn Mad-Eye Moody on them and start getting paranoid about everything.

He knew that with Wormtail out there Voldemort would return sooner or later. He would be ready when it happened; he had to be. He refused to let things happen as they had in his world. He had to do everything he could to stop it.

He began to research. There had to be some way to find Peter. There also had to be some way to destroy Voldemort. It might take a long time to figure it out, but Remus new that was all the more reason to get started.

It was this reason that Remus was in the back of the library's restricted section one afternoon, before a full moon. He was rifling through old books, trying to find something that could help him. Unfortunately, many of these old books were horribly outdated. While one spell wouldn't work because of modern conveniences, the next would be indecipherable because of a big ink stain. Most books turned out to be completely useless.

Remus was pouring over _Power's Depths_ when a he was approached from behind. Being rather jumpy, Remus spun around fast, almost knocking the person down.

"Why so tense, Lupin? Unless perhaps you were reading something you shouldn't?" sneered Snape. Remus was going to ask what he wanted, but his eyes fell on the goblet Snape was holding. Of course, he hadn't taken the Wolfsbane potion yet.

"I am just doing a bit of research," said Remus innocently, taking the goblet. "Thank you, Severus."

"I hope that next time, you will not forget so that I won't have come track you down," said Snape, eyeing Remus with distaste.

"I am quite sorry about that. I became preoccupied; I won't let it happen again."

"I should hope not. Who knows what chaos would commence if you were running around loose. I daresay you could hurt someone, or worse lose your job." Remus didn't miss Snape's curt accusation. It seemed that he thought Remus selfish, that he shouldn't have taken this job for risk of endangering the students. Remus knew he was right, but he also knew that Snape's reasons for saying it had nothing to do with the safety of others.

"Severus," said Remus soberly. "I know you have yet to forgive me for all the horrible things that James, Sirius and I did to you. I cannot fault you for not doing so, but know that I am sincerely sorry for everything—"

"Save your self-righteous drivel for someone who cares, Lupin," said Snape, stalking away. Remus sighed. At this rate the only way Snape would accept Remus's apology would be if he gave him a lobotomy. Remus then decided that he needed to throw it all out on the table, well, at least a bit of it. It is not like it could get too much worse.

"Severus, wait. Look, all I am trying to do is extend the olive branch, so to speak. This isn't easy for me to do and I know it won't be easy for you to accept, but can't you at least try?"

"Isn't easy for you to do? I don't quite recall what I have done to you," said Snape with a menacing glare.

"You think I don't know? A Death Eater overheard a certain interview between a potential professor and Dumbledore. He brought that information to Voldemort—"

"You think you are daring to say his name don't you?" sneered Snape.

"No, I don't. The point is I know what you have done; I know more than you will ever realize. Yet, I stand here in spite of that. I made the first move, it is up to you to make the next one." At that Remus walked away, not knowing whether or not he stirred something in Snape. If he didn't, it wouldn't matter; Snape would do what he did and Remus would make sure that he got his in the end.

"Dumbledore told you?" asked Snape. Remus knew he was referring to Dumbledore's forgiving Snape.

"No, he never said a thing," said Remus, continuing out of the library, leaving Snape to think everything over. A tickle shot past his hand, but Remus thought nothing of it; it was natural to want to strangle Snape.

Remus took his potion as he walked up to his office. It was as disgusting as ever. He sat in the chair behind his desk and waited for the horror to begin, wishing that it would be the next morning already. He graded papers for a while, knowing that the transformation wouldn't start for at least another two hours. He fell asleep after starting on a paper which started 'the stinging hex causes a stinging sensation in the person it hits.'

He had only been asleep for fifteen minutes before pain washed over him. He pulled off his robes as his began to transform; he knew he couldn't afford to buy a new set after every full moon. He went about the whole procedure casually; he knew the drill. Yet, suddenly, it was different. He had no control, he could feel his regular senses blurring, being taken over by the werewolf. Something was wrong, but there was no stopping it now.

It was cold when Remus awoke. The fire must have gone out hours before. Remus's head hurt horribly. After full moons was never fun. At least with the Wolfsbane potion he never bit or scratched himself, saving him from some of the pain.

Remus made to pick himself up off the floor, but fell down again when pain shot through his body. He looked at his limbs to see scratches and bite marks covering them as well as smears of blood. Some of the wounds were still oozing. Remus looked around his office nauseously to see that it was a wreck. Damn Snape, was his only thought as he fell unconscious.

He awoke sometime later to the sound of knocking on his door. He was stiff and his body was sticky with all the blood. It had never been this bad. Even before Wolfsbane, Remus had never hurt himself this much. Thoroughly confused, he slowly rose from the floor and pull on his robes.

He unlocked his office door and opened it slowly. "Uncle Remus?" asked Harry, a concerned expression on his face.

"What can I do for you Harry?" asked Remus with a tired smile, knowing how terrible he must look.

"I just have been worried. I know Snape said that you had gotten a 'cold' were resting, but I thought since you haven't been out in three days…" said Harry still looking quite concerned at Remus's state.

"Three days?" asked Remus.

"Yes. Full moon was three nights ago," said Harry frowning at Remus's befuddlement.

"That bastard," said Remus under his breath. "I'm alright Harry, I just had a rough full moon. I should be back teaching tomorrow. You better get to class."

"Remus, it's five o'clock in the evening."

"So it is, so it is. Then you had better get some studying in before dinner. I'll see you later," said Remus briskly, feeling slightly bad for pushing Harry out like this. He shut the door and sat on the floor with he head in his hands.

After a while of contemplation, he went into the bathroom and showered of all the blood and sweat. He then healed himself to the best of his abilities, although this meant that he would still scar. Remus assumed that this all meant that Snape had not accepted his apology, that he still wished to hold on the past. As Remus had said, he couldn't fault Snape for that, but he could hex him for this.

It seemed that Snape's grievances were deeper rooted and stronger than Remus had thought. Remus could hold on to the past if he wished to, also. He had much more on Snape than he could ever know. He would try not to hold on to them, but if Snape proved to be on the same path as he had been in Remus's world, then he would have to act.

Remus sighed again. Things had never been simple, but they were getting to be more complicated than they had ever been before. Yet, he thought with a smile, he was still happy to have his life, their lives, back.

------------

A/N: As always thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing. I have one more chapter written so far...the one after that may take a while, although I seem to say that a lot yet, here I am, so we will see.

---Perplexity


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any part of his magical world. **

**Deviated World **

**Chapter VIII**

While a voice in his head urged Remus to get revenge on Snape for botching the potion, he wouldn't allow himself to. He might if the opportunity presented itself, but otherwise he had better things to send his time on.

Yet, how could Snape be so irresponsible? Remus could have hurt someone. Then again, if Snape was still in league with Voldemort, it probably wouldn't have mattered much to him. Remus would have been disgraced, horrified and fired if such a thing had happened and he was sure that Snape would be delighted.

This had to mean something. Snape had shown Remus what he was capable of and Remus was sure that was only one small, bitter taste. Remus finally made up his mind. Until proven innocent, Snape was guilty. Remus was sorry it had to be that way, but Snape had brought it upon himself.

Finally it was nearing Christmas and Remus ended the term with the best present that he could give: a very difficult exam. The groans and complaints didn't faze Remus a bit. He knew that very soon their lives may depend on how well he taught them.

He wasn't surprised in the least that Neville Longbottom was the fastest improving student. Soon enough he would be on his way to becoming one of the best Aurors in the country (even so much that they ignored the fact that he hadn't been able to get into NEWT Transfiguration).

Yet, much to Remus's disappointment, Harry was not even in the top five. It was a shock to the system to observe Harry. He had many of the same characteristics as he had had in Remus's world, but he was also much different. He had gained a confidence that Remus had never seen before, well, except in James. It was that self-assured, almost arrogant confidence. Harry also seemed to lack in his former passion for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus supposed it was from not having to live with the Dursleys. With James there to protect him all his life, Harry would not have had to learn to defend himself at such a young age. To survive. While this was a good thing for Harry's general life, soon it could hurt him more than anyone had realized. Harry needed that burning sense of revenge. He needed to be neglected, to gain a sense of humility, to realize how important he was in the scheme of things.

It hurt Remus to think such things. In truth, it shouldn't have come down to Harry at all. But, Lily was dead nonetheless and Harry still had some of the passion. But, James would be there. Remus wondered if James would be able to let go, just as Dumbledore had done all those years ago, and let Harry fight his battle alone, as it had to be. Remus sighed; it was all so complicated. He just wanted peace and he had been given another chance at it. He was determined not to let anyone screw that up.

The end of the term came and Remus delighted in the spare time, although he mostly spent it doing research. Almost all the students had gone home for the Holidays and so Hogwarts was pleasantly quiet. Remus found himself to be slightly distracted though. He couldn't quite place it, but it was there nonetheless. It was like there was something he was forgetting. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

It was the day of Christmas Eve before he realized what he had forgotten. It was Christmas and in this world it meant something completely different. He had people to give to: friends. He didn't need to spend the holidays hauled up in his office.

At this thought, Remus bolted out the door of his office. He headed straight and directly to Diagon Alley. Sure, he didn't have much money, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Also, he seemed to have more money than he had in his own world. It was not much more, but it seemed from some of his old records and papers that a werewolf with friends was a slightly more desirable employee than a friendless one. He supposed it helped that his friends consisted of an Auror and a famous Quidditch player. Being so, he owed James and Sirius good presents.

Sirius was relatively easy to buy for. He had always been fond of Muggle pulp-fiction. Hence, one quick trip into Muggle London and Remus was set. He chose the books carefully, trying to make sure he didn't give Sirius something that he had already read, although it was impossible to tell. James was a bit harder to shop for. He probably had more Quidditch supplies than imaginable, besides, with the last minute shopper rush, it was nearly impossible to get into the supply store. Remus finally decided upon candy; everyone likes candy.

Harry was easy enough to buy for: defense books. Remus felt a little apprehensive about buying them for Harry. For all he knew James would kill him for the thought and toss the books in the fire, but nonetheless, Harry had to learn.

Remus hurried around a corner desperate to dodge the mad shopping mobs. He knew that in his price range there wasn't going to be much left. He was so distracted that he almost didn't notice a shock of brilliant purple hair in the crowd…almost.

Remus stopped immediately, seeing Tonks among a crowd waiting for hot chocolate from a small stand. Directly to her left was Charice, which left a sour taste in Remus's mouth.

"You can't honestly think that Umbridge is right about all that anti-werewolf crap?" said Tonks with disbelief.

"They are dangerous, Tonks. You're an Auror; you should know that," said Charice coldly.

"They are also people with rights. So, they have a bad night every month, a lot of people do," insisted Tonks, which warmed Remus.

"You over simplify things."

"You are being a bigoted prat," said Tonks pointedly with a glare.

"Look, let's just drop it. It's Christmas Eve after all. As the mighty Perry Duncan says…"

"I don't really give a wizard's hat what Perry Duncan says…"

Remus started to feel guilty for eavesdropping. He stepped away without being noticed and went into some obscure shop around the corner. He was happy and unhappy at the same time. Tonks wasn't bigoted; that was good. Yet, she was still with Charice, whom Remus was liking less and less by the minute.

Remus then looked around. He hadn't realized what shop he was in. He cursed silently to himself; he was in a music store, which was probably where Tonks and Charice would be heading. As of the moment he could not face them, especially not together. As the door opened, Remus almost dived behind a shelf of records, hiding himself from view.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this," said Charice, he voice pulled and gaunt.

"Because there is enough prejudice and stereotyping in the world," said Tonks, picking up a set of drumsticks.

"Look, Umbridge is only trying to make the world a little safer. I mean think! What if they let werewolves into any profession? What if they let one teach at Hogwarts! Do realize how much danger that would put children in?" argued Charice, making Remus cringe. Yes, _he realized_.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything bad happen. There is wolfsbane potion now and…hey, listen to this," said Tonks as she tapped her hand against a small hand-drum.

"Those are for people who can't handle the complexity of real drums," said Charice, almost cruelly. "You put too much faith in Dumbledore."

"Why shouldn't I? He has always been a wise man. He has guided me well when I have felt lost. I owe him a lot actually, as do many," said Tonks, looking at the drum with a soft, sad smile.

"He is a foolish old loon, that's what he is," said Charice.

"He is a bit bizarre, but hey look who's talking. As for old, yes, he most definitely is. But foolish? I doubt it. I think you have spent too much time around Borgin. Now he is creepy coot if I have ever seen one."

"Borgin is not the issue here." There was impatience in Charice's voice. "My point is that despite what Dumbledore may think, werewolves are still dangerous. There is no disputing that."

"Of course there isn't, but that is not what I am saying! Okay, they turn into monsters once a month! They can't help it. No one chooses to be that way. Werewolves have it difficult enough without legislation against them. They deserve happy lives like anyone else."

"Next thing you'll be extending Christmas invitations to the giants," said Charice, half seriously.

"If I knew some friendly ones, why not? Well, I suppose we would have to make it an outside event, but…"started Tonks. Charice just sighed and ushered her out of the store.

Remus stepped out from behind the shelves. He felt a deep shame for listening in, but he needed to know a bit more about Charice. Remus didn't trust him a bit, especially seeing that he was both in the leagues of Umbridge and Borgin. That couldn't be a good mixture.

Remus resigned himself to waiting a little longer on passing to harsh a judgement on Charice though. Even if he didn't like him, he didn't yet need to condemn him. Sighing, Remus picked up the drum that Tonks had been holding. He tapped it lightly; the sound was good. On impulse he purchased it. He would owl it anonymously tonight. She needn't know it was from him; that would just be very awkward.

A lightly heavy heart later Remus was heading back to Hogwarts. In all honesty, his heart was getting the best of him, much to the resentment of his brain.

---------------------------------

A/N: I found the reviews for the last chapter very interesting. Just thought I would throw that out there. As always thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity

PS:

Bardlover: Out of curiosity, could you explain why the last chapter was not your favorite? Thank you.

KTR: I too have noticed the repetativness of Remus/Tonks stories. Many seem to begin with her tripping into his arms at the first Order of the Phoenix meeting. While I enjoy some of these stories, I believe it would be useless of me to write one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related characters, places or terms et cetera.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter IX**

Christmas day came. Remus was always one to surrender to the Holiday spirit. True, he really had no one to enjoy the Holidays with, but Christmas at Hogwarts was always a wonderful event none-the-less. There would be treacle fudge, roasted potatoes, butter beer…and presents? Remus looked down to the foot of his bed to see a sight he hadn't seen in years. He thought he must have been hallucinating. He hadn't received a Christmas present in years; he was not expecting a whole pile.

He first observed them with skepticality, looking at them from different angles, as if trying to decipher the meaning of a strange piece of art. He then came closer and prodded them curiously. Then he picked one up and shook it slightly.

"Don't just stand there. Open the blasted thing!"

Remus dropped the present and took a jump backwards. Obviously someone knew him too well, for who would send a gift with a card that would yell such a thing? He went back and opened the present carefully. It was from James and contained an old book on the theories behind the concept of multiple dimensions. Remus figured through it carefully with a soft smile before returning to the rest of the pile.

Remus then unwrapped a large slab of chocolate from none other than Sirius. The odd thing was that that was not the last of the presents. There were packages from people Remus had never even heard of. Who was this 'Henry'? And who was this 'Sabrina'? Remus could not recall meeting anyone of either name on any occasion. He supposed he might have and just had forgotten since they were more or less common names, but he also receive a fine fruit basket from somebody named Frunkle P. Alywagon.

Knowing that this would get much more confusing later on, Remus sent return thank you cards along with boxes of chocolates to each. He supposed that he might want to ask James about them, seeing that he wanted to any hurt feeling if he had neglected his 'friends.'

Remus did not quite know what to do with himself from that point on. It was Christmas; he really didn't want spend the day hauled off in the library. The feast wouldn't be for another couple hours, which just left Remus at his leisure to be bored.

He sat there staring at the fire for a long time after that conclusion. He thought that maybe if the stared at it for long enough he'd go mad and make his own entertainment. Eventually he started to see faces in the fire. Oh look, it was starting to talk at him.

"Remus! Snap out of it!"

Remus jumped to realize that what he had been seeing was the very real face of Sirius Black in his fireplace. "Sorry Sirius, I didn't notice you there."

"Remus, I am beginning to worry about you," said Sirius. "First you forget that it's Christmas, then you…do what you just did…"

"I didn't forget about Christmas," said Remus indignantly.

"Then what are you sitting there for? Come on, we have nice mug of butterbeer waiting for you!"

"Where am I going?"

"Remus, have you gone dumb? It is Christmas! Remember: presents, drunkenness, family feuds…at James' house, mate!" said Sirius, sounding absolutely boggled.

"Right, sorry that I am late. I'll be right over," said Remus, hoping that he could cover himself up well.

As soon as Sirius's head disappeared Remus grabbed some floo power and threw it into the fire. A sooty minute later he stumbled out of the fireplace into James living room where he was met by the sight of many faces; some familiar, some not. He was also met with a sharp blow to the side of the head. Unsure and disoriented he pulled his wand and faced the perpetrator.

"Remus J. Lupin, put that wand away! You owe me a bloody apology!" spat a short woman with curly hair.

"Er, sorry?" said Remus, not knowing who the woman was or why he was apologizing.

"No owl, no floo! It has been months. Busy or not, that is just plain rude!" shouted the woman.

"Come now Sabrina, it is Christmas," said a man who Remus had never seen in his life. Remus sent James, who was standing next to Sabrina, a panicked look and James shot one right back. Apparently Remus had to get through this one himself.

"Sabrina, I have been horrible. I don't deserve a friend such as you," said Remus kindly, but slightly sagging is head in a sad, defeated way, having no clue what to do.

"Oh, Remus, it's alright," said Sabrina bringing him down into a tight hug. "Just don't do it again," she said slapping his head again.

"Don't worry. Happy Christmas everyone. Sorry I am late," said Remus, trying to blow over the awkwardness he was feeling. "James can I talk to you in the kitchen for just a moment?"

Remus exited quickly, followed by James. Remus was going to round quickly on James, not sure what he had been thinking, but he decided that he had to be calm. "Who are those people?" he asked.

"I am sorry Remus. I didn't know that you didn't know them and I am sorry I forgot to tell you about Christmas. I kind of forgot how much you didn't know. The woman who was yelling at you is Sabrina," said James apologetically.

"I figured as much, but I still don't know who she is," said Remus.

"She has been our friend for about ten or so years. Er…she is a beater for the Holyhead Harpies," said James, obviously finding this odd to explain.

"And everyone else?" asked Remus.

"You don't know any of them?" asked James with disbelief.

"I know you, Sirius, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shackbolt and Diane Dwalish," said Remus, peering out the kitchen door.

"I didn't know you knew Kingsley! You rarely eat out…"

"What?" Remus was thoroughly confused.

"Kingsley is the chef of that really good restaurant…" started James.

"He's not an Auror?" interrupted Remus.

"An Auror! No, I mean I know he considered it, but…you mean in your world he really went through with it?"

"Yes, he was one of their best," said Remus.

"Wow. Well I suppose I should get you acquainted with everyone. The gentleman with the plaid scarf is Frunkle. You and he worked together for a while in St. Mungo's as counselors. The fellow in red is Henry and the woman next to him is his wife Lana. He works for Gringotts and she is a Healer. The woman in black is Sirius's latest girlfriend, Frieda. We are not too fond of her, but we put up with her for Sirius's sake…"

By the time James finished ranting about Frieda, Remus's head was swimming. He still didn't know how to act around any of these people. And he had been a counselor…that was an interesting thought. Anyway, he had to go out there and pretend. Pity he had never been too good of an actor.

He and James returned to the living room. To say it wasn't awkward would be a horrible lie. Remus really didn't know what to say to anyone. He tried to get a grasp of who everyone was, but even with the information James had given him it was very difficult. He almost called Henry Frunkle a few times. He was quite relieved when Harry showed up.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," said Remus cheerfully, happy for an excuse to avoid the awkward conversation he had been having.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Remus," said Harry. "Er…thank you for the books." Remus could tell from Harry's pause that he was none too thrilled about the gift. Remus sighed; he would have to explain eventually.

"Harry, I think you are not living up to your full potential in my class. I think you have a lot more in you than you let be known," said Remus seriously. "Now, I know James will probably want to kill me for this, but really…I just would like you to put more effort into your work in my class."

"Does this have to do with what happened in your world? With Voldemort?" asked Harry curiously.

"Right you are, Harry. I am sure it will happen again here as well," said Remus, steadying himself. Harry had caught him off-guard.

"Why me though? I mean, I know you said that everyone had died in your world, but I mean, there students who are doing much worse than me in Defense Against the Dark Arts—"

"But, do any of them get into as much trouble as you do?" interjected Remus. He knew he should tell him about the prophecy, but he couldn't put so much of a burden on him so young and on Christmas. Soon, he would tell him soon.

"I suppose not, but I am not doing poorly in the class at all," protested Harry.

"No, but the fact is that you have to potential to do much better," said Remus with finality about the subject. Before he could say much else, he was distracted by two people entering the living room.

"Glad you could make it! Have a butterbeer!" said James happily from across the room.

"Happy Christmas!" came several other voices. Sirius swept one of the figures into a big hug. From his position, Remus could see that the figure had bright red hair and was wearing a green dress. Behind the red haired figure and Sirius lingered a not too happy looking Charice. Remus's heart gave a leap when he realized whom Sirius was hugging.

"Tonks, you I daresay are looking brilliantly festive," complimented Sirius.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius! Sorry we are a bit late," said Tonks brightly.

"Come, come, sit down here," said James, gesturing towards the vacant spots right next to where Remus had just seated himself. "We are going to start the caroling!"

Tonks smiled and took the seat right next to Remus, making him feel quite uncomfortable. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

"Happy Christmas, Nymphadora," said Remus softly, forgetting himself.

She gave him a sharp glare. "It's Tonks," she said bitingly.

"Right, I am quite sorry Tonks. In my old age I can hardly remember my own name," said Remus kindly, trying to cover himself.

Tonks laughed. "Old age, eh? You can't be over thirty-five."

Remus was stunned by her accuracy. He was used to being thought of as much older than he really was. He supposed that in this world, since he hadn't had so many hardships, he would have looked better physically, but in truth he hadn't noticed.

"Age is more than just how long your body has been around," said Remus. "I may not look like it, but I am certainly an old man—"

"There is no arguing with that," interrupted Sirius. "Remus has been an old man since he was eleven. I have never seen him in anything except argyle socks and he never stays out passed eight-thirty. I also have reason to believe that that is really just a toupee on his head."

Remus threw the pillow he was leaning against good-naturedly at Sirius's head. He had forgotten how much he missed Sirius's silly, annoying comments. Tonks then leaned over to Remus, making him feel very nervous. She placed on hand on his hair and tugged.

"Ow! What—" started Remus.

"Either it is real, or he put a very strong sticking charm on the toupee," said Tonks to Sirius with an impish grin.

The rest of the evening went very well. Everyone teased each other mercilessly and had a wonderful time. Well, except for Charice. He didn't seem to warm up very fast. He was cold and distant the whole time. His expression would darken whenever Tonks turned her attention to Remus. Remus was vaguely aware of this, but was too distracted by the festivities- and Tonks- to pay much attention.

Eventually the night came to an end. Tonks and Charice were the first to leave—most likely at Charice's urging. Remus had to fight blushing like a schoolboy when Tonks kissed him on the cheek. She then spoiled it by proclaiming that as old men go he was alright and that she liked argyle socks as well, so as Sirius's reasoning went she was one-third old man.

Remus was second to last to leave since he and Sirius helped clean up. Remus debated staying longer to talk to James, but he thought it best not to bring up such dire subjects on Christmas.

That night, when he had returned the Hogwarts, Remus had time to think. Well, perhaps 'think' is not the best word for it. It was more like there was an epic battle in his head. Questions and debated spurred off each other. When should he tell Harry about the prophecy? Should he tell Harry the prophecy? Should he wait for James or Dumbledore? Should he talk to James and Dumbledore about it? Would James murder him for the mere thought? Should he tell James all his worries? Should he worry so much about this Charice bloke?

And that brought it all back to Tonks. He was ashamed at his behavior that day. He knew he couldn't get involved with her again. He just couldn't. She deserved so much more than him. But, she deserved much much more than Charice as well. Perhaps this was all preposterous; she probably wasn't interested in him in this world anyway.

And with his head in his head the epic battle in his head raged on.

-----------------------

A/N: As always thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing. I was happy to get to write more this week. I have the next chapter started. Also, in a shameful piece of self-promotion: I posted a new one-shot about Sirius and Regulus Black. It uses some lyrics for A Perfect Circle's song "Passive" (the lyrics are the words in italics).

Thank you.

---Perplexity

PS:

Bardlover: Ah I see. I regret to inform you then that this story will have more about Snape. As for Tonks, I am taking my own sweet time about it. I wanted to write this as a Remus/Tonks story, but I also don't want to make it the all-encompassing focus of the story. I believe, though, that we will be seeing Tonks more as the story goes on. I do not guarentee a happy ending, nor them to get together in the end though.

Tu lo sai inc.: Thank you, your review makes me very happy.

Ward: In response to: "_Who was that who said 'James Iraldona Potter'"_

I suppose I did. If you mean in the context of the story…well that is just his name.

_"Abra Kebdra," or whatever it was, sounded like " Avada Kedavera."_

Abra Kedabra was a mistake in spelling in my part. It is supposed to be Abracadabra, a phrase commonly used by the general population when it comes to magic. According to Wikipedia, is close to the Aramaic phrase meaning 'I will create as I speak.' I meant it more as a magical band's mockery of the Muggle world. Also according to Wikipedia 'avada kedavra' is the Aramaic equivalent of "what I speak is destroyed."

As for Tonks and Remus, we will just have to wait and see. I rarely plan out the course of my stories before I write them.

Thank you all again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any part of his magical world. **

**Deviated World **

**Chapter X**

Remus spent the rest of his holiday researching, but he came no closer to figuring out Wormtail and Voldemort's location. He supposed that they would reveal themselves in due time. As for ways to destroy Voldemort, he could not find anything that would work on such a wretched, unearthly person. He didn't come any closer to figuring out why Voldemort was so unearthly to begin with either.

One night, exhausted and disappointed that there was nothing to help him in the library Remus collapsed himself upon the library floor. He could not believe that in such a big library that there was nothing. He sighed and laid there thinking, thinking and thinking. What was there that the library did not hold?

It finally clicked. He could have smacked himself for not thinking of it before. Yes, the library had some dark and dangerous books, but certainly in a place of teaching children there wouldn't be any true dark arts books, not even in the restricted section. In fact, it would be a rare library to hold such books at all; if a library did, they certainly wouldn't be available to the public.

Where would he find dark arts books though? Remus mused for a while, still flat on his back, staring up at the library ceiling. Finally that clicked as well. Borgin and Burkes always had some stash of illegal or precarious dark objects and that was sure to include books. He would have to be careful on how he went about getting them though, neither Borgin or Burke trusted just anyone.

Charice. The idea, no matter how much Remus disliked it, popped into his mind. He could tell that after Christmas, Charice didn't like him very much, but perhaps Remus could persuade him to be of some help. Yet, how would he go about it without it looking too suspicious? He was Defense Against the Dark Arts professor—surely professors had independent research projects?

Remus finally decided just to go into Borgin and Burkes and just to see how far it could get. Voldemort wasn't back yet, so how much could he lose?

The day before the start of the term Remus headed to Diagon Alley. He felt strange, like he was hoarding some huge secret. He forced himself to remain calm. He knew he rarely lost his nerve, but he had to make himself remain calm on the inside just as much as he had to with out. He walked over to Knockturn Alley. It looked the same as ever; it was still dodgy, dank and eerie.

He turned a corner and walked into Borgin and Burkes as if this was something he did on a regular basis. Inside it was as dank and eerie as the street was. Borgin was behind the counter looking as unnamable as ever.

"Can I help you?" asked Borgin with a slight sneer, but otherwise politely enough.

"I was wondering what books you may have in stock," said Remus, knowing that wording was going to be everything.

"It depends on what kind of books you are looking for," said Borgin, looking him in the eye critically.

"Ones I cannot find anywhere else."

"We have many of those—Mr.?" said Borgin.

"Lupin," said Remus, knowing fully that if this got back to the Ministry there could be hell to pay.

"Lupin…you are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, are you not?"

"Yes I am," said Remus.

"Hmm, interesting. Now books you say. I take it that you don't know exactly what you are looking for, correct?" said Borgin, flipping through a catalogue of his stock.

"That would be correct."

"I am assuming you would want something of an—economical bulk," continued Borgin, not letting his eyes stray to Remus's tattered robes.

"You assume correctly," said Remus pleasantly.

"You won't find much here then, I am afraid," said Borgin.

"Is it possible that I could rent a few books then?" asked Remus, knowing that this was his best shot.

Borgin looked at him skeptically. "We buy and sell, we do not rent," he said shortly turning away from the counter. While Remus tried to think of a way to persuade Borgin, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Mr. Borgin, while this is not really my business, I think you should reconsider Mr. Lupin's offer," said none of than Charice, emerging from the back room. "You will make money on it, yet it costs you nothing. I am sure that the books will be returned in the condition they left here in, seeing that Mr. Lupin is a professor after all."

"This is not a library," said Borgin.

"I would consider it a personal favor, Mr. Lupin being an acquaintance of mine," said Charice looking at Borgin directly in the eyes. Remus knew he had missed something in that exchange, but he also knew that this was his only chance and he was not giving it up, no matter what ulterior motives Charice had.

"I suppose, seeing that his is an acquaintance of yours. Please show Mr. Lupin into the back," said Borgin.

"Thank you," said Remus with a nod to Borgin as he followed Charice.

The room was the last door on the right, down a dark hallway. The room was oddly dry, probably to preserve the books from rot. Remus turned to Charice. "Thank you, I really appreciate your help," said Remus earnestly, but knowing that this did not make him trust Charice in the least.

"Of course. It is really no problem. I am just glad to be of help," said Charice without an ounce of sincerity in his cold voice. Remus decided to let that go; he really hadn't expected a reply at all.

As Remus shuffled through the books, picking out odd ones that he thought might be of some help, Charice watched him carefully. Remus could sense it, although Charice was pretending to catalogue a new load of stock. Remus again didn't say anything. When he was done, Remus turned pleasantly to Charice and thanked him again. Remus refrained from inquiring about Tonks; he knew that that would just end even more awkwardly.

Returning to the front, Borgin glared at him while examining the books that Remus had selected. "An interesting project you have here, Mr. Lupin. I expect these books back in no more than three weeks in the same condition in which they are now, understood?"

"Perfectly," said Remus.

After paying, Remus headed out with a weight lifted from his chest. At least that part was over with. Now he just had to pour over these books for the next three weeks. He knew it would be difficult, seeing that he had classes to teach and essays to grade, not to mention a full moon, in which he to make sure that Snape hadn't tampered with the Wolfsbane potion again, but he knew he would have to do it.

Remus arrived back at Hogwarts, the heavy books in hand, and settled himself in a cozy chair in front of his fireplace and began to pour over a musty book composed of decaying red leather and long yellowed pages. He went page after page into the night. Eventually his eyelids began to droop and he dropped off to sleep, his last thoughts wondering why anyone would bother to make a spell that caused your nose hairs to curl and why that would be in a dark arts book.

---------------------------

A/N: I apologize for the poor writing and lack of anything too interesting in this chapter. I don't know when I will get to the next chapter, but I will try to make it a bit better. As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra thank you to everyone who reviewed.

---Perplexity

P.S:

Bardlover: In my own defense, I am assuming that you are a crazy loon (no offence), but then again it was a fairly general beginning to a chapter and not very innovative, so there is probably something out there along the same lines.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XI**

_Although in modern times the use of phoenix tears in most potions is quite unorthodox, it was ethically acceptable until 1214, when Woeful William of Wicker's Hallow started to hunt phoenixes…this caused a societal strain…disappearance…_

Remus could hardly keep his eyes open. He only had two days before he had to return the books and he had yet to find what he was looking for. He had found many interesting and useful tidbits, but nothing to help him defeat Voldemort.

He had been so preoccupied that he had been teaching horribly, even so much so that he had accidentally cursed a few students (not badly, of course). As for the full moon, the potion was fine, but it still wasted several hours in which he could have been reading.

_Of all the things that phoenix tears are useful for, the most obscure and condemned is the creation of a Horcrux…_

Remus's eyes caught on this sentence. He had never heard of a Horcrux before, but for some reason the word sent a chill down his spine. Was this what he had been searching for?

_Horcrux, the literal division of the soul, placing one half in another object, has been a taboo subject for thousands of years. The only known way to initiate the process is through cold-blooded murder, followed by an extensive and painstaking process, in which the soul of the perpetrator is torn in two. The object of placement is normally something of significance to the wizard, or witch. The creation of a Horcrux makes the creator virtually immortal. There is only one record of a successful creation of a Horcrux. Dedril Kanes, known to most as Serpent's Son, successfully put half his soul into a family heirloom in 1105. He was known as the greatest tyrant of the age. His Horcrux was never found; he ended up being torn to pieces by angry masses. It is rumored that his soul still haunts the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hence the tradition of the forest being "forbidden."_

Remus stared at the page, reading it over and over again, as if he was not quite sure that it was real. This one short passage could be the answer to everything. This was why Voldemort did not completely die, why he had needed to possess others to survive.

What would Voldemort have used though? Remus knew there had to be some way to find the Horcrux, but it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. What was significant to Voldemort? He was a creature of power and domination—his wand perhaps? No, it was foolish to keep it that close.

Millions of questions and ideas ran through Remus's head but one stuck out more than the others did: he needed to tell Dumbledore.

Remus looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning, meaning that Remus had been up all night and that the sun had risen without him realizing it. He bolted out of his chair and ran out of his office. He did not know why, but he had the feeling that if he did not tell Dumbledore of his suspicions at that moment he never would. He sprinted down the hall receiving more that a few curious looks from students as well as professors.

He finally reached the stone gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office and practically shouted the password at them. He went up the stair and burst in the door.

"Good morning Remus," said Dumbledore cheerfully looking up from his meeting. "I say, it is good to see a professor looking so dedicated to his physical health. I remember a few years back Madam Hooch tried to institute a fitness day once a week for professors. As you might had noticed, it didn't go over too well."

Remus was awkwardly frozen on the spot, feeling quite foolish. Dumbledore seemed to notice this and swiftly moved on.

"Remus, this dear young woman is Nymphadora Tonks, whom I highly advise calling her by her surname only," said Dumbledore. Tonks smiled brightly as she got up from the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Tonks, this is Remus Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"We have met," said Tonks, reaching out and shaking Remus's hand, nonetheless. Remus in shock and feeling rather foolish shook back mutely.

"Good, good, that might make this whole ordeal a bit more pleasant," said Dumbledore. Remus looking at him questioningly and he continued. "Remus, I am afraid that not all members of the Ministry approve of your employment here, especially a certain Dolores Umbridge. They decided that the best course of action is to have you evaluated."

"I see," said Remus carefully. There was nothing else to say. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about telling Tonks that he was a werewolf. He caught himself—he had never intended on getting close enough for her to find out.

"Minister Fudge decided that the best plan was to have both an Auror and a fellow professor evaluate you. Mr. Black wanted to come himself, but the Ministry thought he would be biased, so they sent Miss Tonks here."

"Which professor will be…?"

"Professor Snape has been selected by the Ministry. They will start after breakfast and the evaluation will last the rest of the week—day and night. I am sorry for this inconvenience Remus, but there was nothing I could do, and no time to warn you," finished Dumbledore, setting his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"It is alright. I suppose it has to be done," said Remus, suppressing a grimace. He was not sure if he could handle a few days with Snape and Tonks—both for very different reasons. Damn Umbridge.

Tonks and Remus headed down to breakfast after Dumbledore alluded to the fact that he had more meetings to attend to. Remus did not know what to say; an awkward silence loomed over him. Tonks broke it quickly though. "Well, Remus, since this is a professional job, I will have to call you Mr. Lupin. Now, before this whole thing starts, I'll let you know that you may or may not know I am there when I am evaluating you. I will doing things randomly and without your permission as ordained by the Ministry. I am obligated to report any suspicious activity to the Ministry. And, finally, Remus, I am really sorry about this. Normally Umbridge only targets 'dark creatures.' You know, giants, half-giants, werewolves, hags, metamorphagi...she doesn't usually take up such issue with professors."

Remus looked at Tonks strangely. How could they have not told her? "Just how much did they tell you about this case?"

"Not a lot. As Dumbledore said, Sirius wanted to take it himself, but Fudge would not let him. All the other Aurors are busy looking for Peter Pettigrew, so they sent me since I am still in training."

"I see," said Remus. He wondered if he should tell her now. If he didn't she was sure to find out from Snape.

Remus was quiet throughout breakfast. Tonks on the other hand jabbered on unfazed by his lack of reply. He knew he couldn't become attached again, but Merlin, it was difficult with her sitting two feet away.

There was something different about her as well. It was similar to the difference he saw in Harry. She hadn't been through as much in this world; it was obvious. She didn't have that drive to prove herself; she was more young and naive than ever.

It must have been Sirius, Remus decided. Sirius had given her the confidence she had, not years of work at accepting who she was. This would be dangerous for her. Remus knew that if something happened to Sirius that her whole world, her drive and confidence would crumble down upon her and she would be lost. He couldn't let that happen…

Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Perhaps he was just inventing excuses to protect her.

"Lupin, it appears that the disapproval of your appointment spreads farther than I realized," taunted Snape, taking the seat next to Remus.

"It appears so," said Remus politely. "While I cannot say that this is a pleasant surprise, I am glad that the Ministry is so concerned about the quality of education students receive."

Snape sneered slightly and turned his attention towards Tonks. "Yes, concerned is correct. That is why they sent a barely competent Auror trainee with the intelligence of a tea cup."

Remus clenched his jaw and had trouble controlling his itchy fingers. Tonks, however, seemed to take no offense. "Snape, it is lovely to see you too. I will let you know that I'd consider 'barely competent' a compliment from you and I will remind you that I was the only person in my year to receive an 'Outstanding' on my Potions NEWT."

"Dumb luck," snarled Snape.

"If you say so," said Tonks with a grin.

Remus smiled at Tonks ability to just brush off Snape's comments. Tonks noticed this and smiled at Remus, taking him aback for a moment. He had loved her so much, which made his feelings more than a little difficult to ignore. He had to though. It would not put her through it all again.

"I will remind you, Miss Tonks, that although you are no longer a student here, you are a guest and I will not tolerate your cheek," said Snape.

"No, I do not suppose you will," said Tonks, checking her watch. "I think it is about time to get started Mr. Lupin. Class begins in fifteen minutes."

Remus smiled slightly, dreading that this whole ordeal would be an utter fiasco. Knowing Snape and Tonks, it probably would be.

---------------------

A/N: And I finally posted. I hope to have the next chapter written in the next few weeks. As for the rest, it may take quite a long time. As always that you to everyone for reading with and extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity

PS: I caught a continuity error in my story. For clarification, Kingsley Shackbolt is a chef.

Also:

ckontowderton32: I would tell you what I meant by "a lightly heavy heart," but I have forgotton. As for misspelling Hermione, I apologize. The first time Harry Potter was read to me, years ago, my teacher pronounced it Hermoine, and it stuck.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any part of his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XII**

Remus sent a sidelong glance towards Tonks. He was amazed at how well she could just blend in or stand out in a room. At the moment, to everyone except him, she blended in perfectly; none of his third year students even realized she was there. He wished he could say the same about Snape, who loomed in the back of the classroom, sticking out like a sore thumb. Remus had a feeling that Snape was not going to have a kind word to say on the evaluation no matter what he did.

"Today we are going to study Inferi. These are disputably put under the category of 'dark creatures.' Can anyone tell me what they are and why this categorization is disputable?" said Remus, ignoring Snape's lingering glare and Tonk's addictive presence.

To no one's surprise the first and only hand in the air was that of Hermione's, although Remus was slightly surprised that any of the third years knew. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"An Inferius is a reanimated corpse that can be controlled by dark magic," said Hermione promptly. "Their categorization can be disputed because they in essence, are not alive, hence not really creatures any longer."

"Yes, very good Miss Granger, ten points for Gryffindor," said Remus. He wondered if she had been doing research about the last war since their conversation on the train. He wouldn't be surprised if she had.

"So they are like zombies?" asked Dean Thomas eagerly. Remus saw Snape cringe at this description. He knew that Snape was itching to dig into Dean for such a question. Remus just smiled slightly.

"In a sense. Actually, _zombies_ in Muggle films were based off the legends of Inferi attacks in 1782. The wizard Archibald the Tyrant set them upon the masses, bidding them to eat whomever they came across." Several students winced at this story. "But, Inferi are much different than the stereotypical zombie. They are created by a witch or wizard using extremely complicated dark arts. They are only slightly more than puppets of their creator. They do 'fear' one thing and one thing only. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Again, Hermione's hand was the only one up. "Fire," she said confidently.

"Yes, and that is why today we are going to practice conjuring fire; enough to fight of Inferi," continued Remus.

Remus thought that the lesson went pretty well. He had set up an area for them to practice in and there weren't any mishaps. Most of the students were not at a level in which they could produce much fire anyway. Afterwards, Remus gave them a quick but stern lecture, warning the third years that they must be responsible with the defense methods they were learning and only use them in defense situations. On that note, he dismissed the class.

Snape and Tonks were waiting for him in the back of the class. Snape had a very disapproving look upon his face. Remus did not know what look was on Tonks' face because he was avoiding looking at her.

"Teaching third years about Inferi, Lupin? I doubt the Ministry would approve," sneered Snape.

"I would think that the Ministry would want students to have a good and thorough education," said Remus.

"I thought it was a wicked lesson," said Tonks. "I wish my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had been so thorough."

Remus smiled. "Thank you."

"I see that you have not started the unit on werewolves yet," said Snape, checking his syllabus.

"No, I haven't. We just started on human and humanoid creatures. Werewolves will not be covered until next month."

"I see," said Snape stiffly. "And these papers. You gave this one a seven out of ten. I would say it only deserves a two."

Tonks grabbed the paper. "I don't know what you're talking about Snape. I think it was graded too hard if anything. You seem to be one hell of a professor, Mr. Lupin."

Remus felt like a schoolboy again as he tried to suppress a blush. Tonks praise meant a lot to him, although he did not wish to admit it.

"Miss Tonks, I think your opinion is hardly relevant here. I have nearly fourteen years of teaching experience. As for you, you have none, and were hardly a satisfactory student while you were here."

"If you say so," said Tonks with a cheeky grin, infuriating Snape even more. Remus stepped in before any more unpleasentries could be exchanged between the two.

"If you two will excuse me, I must prepare for my next class. I am assuming that you will both be present for it?"

"Yes. You have seventh years next, correct?" said Tonks.

"Correct."

"I do hope that your performance in you next class is better than your last," said Snape. "This is the last of your classes I will be attending, seeing that I have my own classes to teach. Although, it is from my experience, while teaching your classes when you were sick, that your students were dreadfully behind in fundamental areas of their defense education."

"I am afraid that I do not quite know what you mean Severus," said Remus pleasantly, feeling fairly sure that Snape was lying.

"You have a class to start. I hardly think this is the time to get into it," Snape sneered. Remus grinned; Snape could not even make anything up.

"Of course, of course. I do hope that my next class meets you expectations."

Whether or not Snape approved of his next class, Remus knew not, but his was sure that it went very well, seeing that Snape could not even come up with a half-witted insult about it. Remus was quite pleased, especially when he saw how much Tonks had enjoyed the lesson.

He did not see either Snape or Tonks again until dinner, although Remus had a sneaking suspicion that Tonks had been in his last class of the day. He narrowly avoided conversation with both of them. After dinner, he quickly escaped to his office.

Only having this day and the next left with the books he had borrowed from Borgin, Remus began to scour them for any more information about Horcruxes. To his exasperation, not long after there came a knock on his door. He got up and answered it almost unwillingly.

"Hello Harry," he said seeing the third year nervously standing outside his office. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about class, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Do come in and have a seat, Harry," said Remus. "Now what about class?"

Harry took a seat in front of Remus's desk. "Well, as you have told me, I am not doing very well in your class…"

"James sent you, didn't he?" asked Remus.

"Yes."

"I suppose he didn't appreciate the books I gave you for Christmas?"

"No he didn't. How did you…"

" And he wants clarification on what I meant by you not living up to your potential in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, he has been acting strangely," said Harry quite uncomfortably.

"Understandably so. Harry, there are things that have been kept in the dark for a long time. Your father thinks he can just forget past events, not thinking that they have any bearing on the future. While I wish that he needn't worry about these things, I cannot overlook them," said Remus. He was far too aware of how James, while he heard of what happened in Remus's world, was quite submissive. He did not want to think that Voldemort could rise again, and as Remus had seen before, this was a very dangerous standpoint.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Harry, I should not be the one to tell you this," sighed Remus. "But it seems that there are no other options. I would have liked to have waited until you were older, but the events that will come to pass will not wait for us. You see, Harry, there is a reason—" A knock came at the door, making Remus curse under his breath. "Come in," he said with a bit of irritation.

With the worst timing in the world, a nasty-looking Snape walked into his office. Remus smiled politely and greeted him. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Potter, you are excused," sneered Snape, looking around.

"Harry, if you could just wait outside my office. I am sure this will not take—" started Remus.

"What have we here, Lupin?" came a greasy voice from by Remus's desk. Remus almost choked; he had forgotten about Borgin's books.

Remus turned carefully, marking Snape, who was fingering through the pages of _Nox Illumina._ "Those are some books I was using for research." Luckily, the book Snape was holding did not contain anything valuable.

"Research," mused Snape darkly. Snape continued, "I do wonder what kind of research you were conducting."

"Severus, I am rather busy at the moments and as you could see I was in the middle of a meeting with a student. So, I would appreciate it if you could get to your point."

"Are you aware Lupin that many of these books are Ministry declared dark arts books, that it is criminal to hold in your possession?"

"I was not aware of that," said Remus carefully. It was partially true. While he knew that they were generally confiscated from the general public, he was not aware that it was criminal to possess them.

"The things you are not aware of could fill countless volumes. For instance, for a lycanthrope having such objects, it is a double offense. And as an unofficial officer of the Ministry of Magic, I have the authority to arrest you here and now," said Snape with a sickening smile upon his face.

Before Remus could react, three members of Magical Law Enforcement entered his office. "Unless you intend to resist, you will go with these men right now," said Snape.

"I will go quietly," said Remus with a slight raise in his voice, fully aware that the officers did expect him to resist. He did not look at Harry. "But, I bear no guilt, unlike some in the room." He said this pointedly and he believed that Snape got it loud and clear. He then relinquished his wand to a muscular wizard with gray hair and a gray goatee.

"You can't take him!" yelled Harry's voice.

"Potter, go to your dormitory now!" barked Snape.

"Harry, do as Professor Snape asks," directed Remus as his hands were magically bound behind his back. Harry gave him one long look before doing what he was told. Remus was sure he was off to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened.

Tonks was standing outside the door. She did not meet his eyes as they passed. Remus could tell that she felt guilty. Either that or she had found out that he was a werewolf.

Remus was lead out of the castle and then outside of Hogwart's boundaries. He then had an unpleasant trip of side-along apparation with a Magical Law Enforcement officer whom he recalled from past events as Stan, the Knight Bus attendant.

And this is how Remus found himself to be locked in a small dingy cell in the basement of the Ministry of Magic.

-------------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you for everyone for reviewing. I have some good and bad news. The good news is that I have the next three chapters written and am coming along on the one after those. The bad news is that they still need to be edited and I am not sure how well I like them yet, so they could all be scrapped.

---Perplexity


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XIII**

He was shoved a bit roughly into a cell. It was then locked and everyone left, except Tonks, who still would not meet his eyes.

"Your trial will be at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I do not know what the minimum punishment would be, but—given your…condition—the maximum could be fifteen years in Azkaban," said Tonks softly.

"Azkaban," muttered Remus. He had never thought he would end up there.

"Look, Remus, I am really sorry. I didn't think it was necessary to search your office, but Umbridge insisted upon it. While I do not know why you had those books—stupid of you really—I still believe that you are a good man. I will see if I can find something to help your case."

"Thank you, Tonks," said Remus with a small smile. He shook his head. "I may not make it to Azkaban anyway. Borgin is going to kill me."

"Borgin?" questioned Tonks.

"I borrowed—well, rented the books from him. They are due back to him the day after tomorrow. When he hears that they have been confiscated he won't be to happy."

"He can't be pegged with anything, seeing that the books weren't in his possession when they were found. I don't know who the judge will be, but if they are anything like Umbridge, they won't believe you anyway. I can talk to Charice though, and he may be able to convince Borgin not to kill you."

"Thank you," said Remus again, the mention of Charice driving a knife into his chest. Charice was a thorn in his side, although Remus had to be slightly grateful to him for getting him the books, even if the books did get him arrested.

"So, you're a werewolf," said Tonks suddenly.

"Yes," replied Remus.

"For how long?"

"Since I was very young." Remus could not hide the awkwardness of the conversation. Her guilt and his were unavoidable.

"Have you always been discriminated against like this?" she questioned.

"Most of my life, but there were always people like Dumbledore, James and Sirius who couldn't care less about what I was. All they cared about was who I was and I am grateful for that much."

"Umbridge—all of them—they are just idiots," said Tonks, making Remus smile. "It won't be the first time she has tried to ruin someone because of her ignorant, absurd prejudices. She tried very hard to get me booted out of Auror training. Luckily Sirius wouldn't take any of her shite."

"Why would she try to get you expelled?" asked Remus curiously, although he knew why. Tonks just did not know that he knew.

"I am a Metamorphagus. We are dangerous miscreants in her book."

"That would explain why there was an unidentifiable student in my class today," mused Remus.

"Yes indeed," Tonks said, almost mocking him. "It is a damn useful tool. I did very well in concealment and disguise. Stealth and Tracking was a disaster though. I'm dead clumsy."

"I doubt it was that bad." Remus had to repress a chuckle. It was almost a feeling of déjà vu. He was sure that he had heard her say those same words before. If she was so similar to the Tonks he had known, it probably would not be too difficult to boost her confidence and drive. But, no, he could be the one to do it. Even being this close was difficult.

"It was. Anyway, I have to go, but I will do everything I can to see that things turn out alright," said Tonks seriously.

"Thank you, Tonks, but don't trouble yourself too much. There is probably little to be done."

Remus woke up sore and stiff the next morning. His pocket watch displayed the time as six-thirty. The next two and a half hours would be hell. There was nothing worse than sitting around and waiting for your condemnation. He finally figured that it did not matter too much if he went to Azkaban. Voldemort was sure to rise eventually and break into the place.

Two grim hours later an official brought by a wash basin, toast and tea. Remus took them appreciatively and politely thanked the official. The toast was overdone and chewy and the tea was weak, but he had lived on much, much worse. A half-hour later a guard came and led him out.

The trial was being held in one of the sterile, bleak courtrooms that had been used in the old days. They were going to try him just like a Death Eater. The guard sat him down in a chair in the middle of the room. The chair immediately chained him down. Remus frowned; the chains chaffed quite a bit. He could tell that the next hours would be very uncomfortable ones.

The whole of Wizengamot was staring down at him. It was very uncomfortable to be on the spot like this. He could see James and Sirius to his right. He wondered what they were thinking, especially James who knew his secret. Dumbledore also sat to his right. Remus wondered whether he would intervene.

"Remus Lupin, you have been brought before Wizengamot today on charges of a lycanthrope in the possession of objects of know association with the Dark Arts that have been banned by PA Decree seventy-six. During your evaluation as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, these object were found in your office by Severus Snape, who was in charge of your evaluation. Do these facts sound correct to you Mr. Lupin?" asked Amelia Bones, who was thankfully the presiding judge over the trial.

"Yes, they sound correct," said Remus, knowing that lying at this point was not going to get him anywhere.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" she asked.

"Yes. I was not aware before my arrest that it was a criminal act to have these books in my possession. Also, although I am fully aware what those books contained and how dangerous they can be, my intent with them was purely innocent and was for research purposes. I never intended to use them for any other purpose." He spoke calmly. Many faces of the assembly were blank. He wished he could tell what they were thinking.

"One might wonder what kind of research would entail the use of such books, Mr. Lupin," said the sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge.

"Ms. Umbridge, as you are aware I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. To teach well and to be able to defend yourself against such forces it is important to have an understanding of what you are defending yourself against. Sometimes this means extra research in more unorthodox places." While Remus spoke calmly, his mind was racing. He had spoke the truth, but he had evaded what he knew they were looking for. He just hoped that they would be content with his answer.

"You believe that your position allows you to violate the law?" asked Umbridge.

"No, I do not. As I said, I was unaware of this decree. I simply was explaining why I had the books to begin with," said Remus. He knew that Umbridge would try to get him on any point.

"I personally do not see," said Umbridge addressing the assembly, "why it was necessary to have such dangerous book, unless there was malcontent involved. He is a werewolf after all. His kind have been shown to be dangerous supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the past…"

"Ms. Umbridge, I do object on this matter." Remus had been counting the minutes until Dumbledore would step in. "Mr. Lupin has no past affiliation with the Dark Arts, nor does he have any past affiliation with Voldemort. His condition has nothing to do with the quality of his character."

"There is no evidence that he is speaking truthfully about his intent," retorted Umbridge.

"Nor is there any evidence that he was untruthfully. We cannot let fears and paranoia condemn a man," said Dumbledore clearly.

Before Umbridge could say another word, Amelia Bones addressed Remus. "No matter what your content, Mr. Lupin, you broke the law, whether you were aware of it or not. You do not contest this, correct?"

"Correct."

"While your reasoning will be taken into account, this crime cannot be overlooked. We will begin sentencing after a short break. Mr. Oskin, please take Mr. Lupin back to the holding cell."

Remus was lead out of the courtroom. He saw Tonks on the way out. She caught his eye and gave him thumbs up and mouthed that it had all been taken care of with Borgin. She also mouthed "good luck." Remus smiled and went to await his fate.

----------------------------

A/N: I became update happy, so I decided to get in gear and edit this chapter. I hope it was well enjoyed, despite my affinity for chapters without resolute endings. As always, thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who reviewed.

---Perplexity


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World **

**Chapter XIV**

A few hours after his trial, Remus was lead back into the courtroom and was sat once again in the chained chair. He dared not look at Dumbledore, Sirius, or James. He chose rather to look at the stony faced members of Wizengamot. His chest was tight; he hardly dared to breathe as Amelia Bones stood up and delivered his sentencing.

"Remus Lupin, this day you have been charged with criminal offenses of being a lycanthrope in the possession of dangerous articles. The assembly, by your own testimony, has found you guilty. As the law decrees, you will be sent to Azkaban for the minimum duration of two years. After eighteen months, your case may be reviewed for options of early release.

"Let the assembly close. Mr. Lupin you will be taken to Azkaban in a half an hour."

Remus was finding it a bit difficult to breathe as the guard led him back to the holding chamber. It was sad that all he had truly done was try to find something to save the world from a horrible fate and he ended up in Azkaban because of it.

He did not know what to do now. There was really nothing he could do. He could try to fight his way out, but it would not do any good. He would have to lie in wait and try to keep his wits about him in the mean time. Perhaps he could get something useful out of one of the other inmates while he was there. Perhaps.

He buried his hand in his hair. He did not want to go to Azkaban. The Dementors would bring back too many bad memories.

"Remus."

Remus looked up. Sirius stood solitarily outside of his cell, his eyes dark and his expression grim. Remus did not have time to explain everything. He should have told Sirius in the first place.

"I am really sorry Remus," said Sirius. "Dumbledore did everything he could. The sentencing was a mess really, but in the end, that hag, Umbridge, got her way. It was sickening. James, he was there, but he left. I am sorry mate, but I don't know what got into him. He seemed to think that you were guilty. Well, you were guilty, but he seemed to think you had done something wrong. He…"

"Sirius, I do not have much time," said Remus, cutting him off.

"I know I barely got in to see you. I have to leave in a minute. I am so sorry."

"Sirius, this is really important. Tell James that he must tell Harry about the prophecy."

"The prophecy?" asked Sirius. "Remus what—"

"Just do it, please," said Remus exasperatedly. "Voldemort will rise again. Soon."

"Remus, this is crazy."

"No, he will! You must be ready when the time comes. Harry must be ready."

"You really have gone mad," said Sirius backing up.

"No, Sirius, listen—"

"Times up." The guard walked in from the hall.

"Goodbye, Remus. I am sorry mate."

"Horcruxes! Sirius, he has—"

"Sorry."

Remus sunk against the wall. Sirius had been his last chance. He had walked away. Well, who could blame him for not believing a criminal werewolf who was spouting things that sounded ridiculous? He could not blame James for leaving, for not trusting him. Who would want to trust someone who told him that his son would have to face off with the most powerful wizard known in the history of magic?

Two years. Two years was not that long. True, if things went as that had before, Voldemort could rise before June, giving himself another year to gather support. Then it would begin. He had a year and a half at most.

"Mr. Lupin, it is time to leave," said the guard.

Remus stood and a dark cloaked figure walked into sight. The man looked tall and frail, but had a look of immense power about him. "Mr. Lupin, I am Ignacio Catali. I will be your keeper at Azkaban. If you will please take my arm, we will leave."

Remus took the man's bony arm and apparated along with him. They landed in a dark and gloomy lot on the edge of some city. At the edge of the lot stood a dock and at the end of the dock stood a small rowboat that looked like it was going to spring a leak any second.

Ignacio led Remus onto the boat. Immediately that boat started to row itself onto the open sea.

Ignacio surveyed Remus with interest. "You do not look like the usual prisoner here. I certainly hope you do not mind me asking, but what was your crime?"

"Trying to save the world," said Remus softly.

The man laughed. "That is definitely a new one. At least you did not proclaim your innocence like most do. You do not go to Azkaban unless you are guilty of something. Although, you decide what you are guilty of, not these courts."

Remus smiled. "Then I am guilty of far worse than I am convicted of, but none of my guilts are crimes."

"Only a rare few feel guilt for their crimes. At least crimes in the sense of Magical Law," said Ignacio. "I would ask you what you are guilty of, but I will find out soon enough. Soon they will spew from you like blood from a wound. Are you acquainted with the Dementors, Mr. Lupin?

"I unfortunately can say that I am."

"Ah, so I do not have to tell you that you are to live your worse moments, your worst nightmares over and over again for eternity."

"No you do not, but my visit will be a bit short of eternity, although, I am sure our next two years together will feel like it."

Ignacio smiled. "I am sure it will. I like you Mr. Lupin; it will be a pity to see you go mad."

"Please, just call me Remus."

"Alright, Remus. And you can call me Ignacio for as long as you remember my name."

"So I will. Ignacio, how familiar are you with the Dementors?"

Ignacio's face broke into a twisted smile at this question. "I know them well, but they have never had a negative affect on me. I find them comforting."

"Do you trust them to stay loyal to the Ministry?' asked Remus.

"As long as they have souls to feed on."

"But what if someone came along and offered them all the souls in the world?"

"Ah, you think to form your own army of Dementors? This is very, very good. But I sincerely doubt you know how to communicate with them."

"I do not, nor do I wish to form an army of them. I simply pose a thought."

"You are a well educated man, Remus?" asked Ignacio.

"I was, until today, a professor of Hogwarts," replied Remus.

Ignacio laughed and slapped his knee. "A professor! I should have known! And what did you teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ignacio laughed again. "Even better!"

An island rose on the horizon as the sun set. A great stone building sat in the center. There were no windows and only one door into the building right next to a dock. Dark clouds loomed over the island. Every plant on the grounds was crumpled and dead. Black-hooded Dementors glided around the perimeter, sucking the air cold and dry.

"Welcome to Azkaban, Remus."

------------------------

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. I already have the next chapter written, but I am wondering if the addition of a non-canon character at this point in the story is the best course of action. I would much appreciate to know everyone's views on Ignacio at this point.

Thank you.

---Perplexity

P.S.

ckontowderdon32—I think that it is generally inconceivable that Tonks is just going to fall at Remus's feet, but I have drawn out the development of that relationship. Truth be told, I am not even sure what is going to happen there yet.

James-Padfoot—I thank you for your critical review. I agree with you for most part. The beginning was the most planned and worked on part. The middle was spat out amongst chaos, where I had no goal or direction. Now I am getting back on track, but I am still being sloppy. As for transitions, I have had countless lectures aimed at me, criticizing my lack of them. I am learning, but, alas, I still forget about them in non-formalized writing. Finally, on character development, I am working on it, but I tend to forget that readers cannot read my mind. I think I did explain why Remus didn't confide in Dumbledore, but I can elaborate on it later.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XV**

_His teeth ripped into her body. Her sweet blood dripped down his teeth. He paid no attention to her screams. Madam Pince sat behind her desk clucking disapprovingly at the display, while Voldemort and Wormtail laughed, clearly enjoying the show._

_Her lifeless eyes stared at him. Her pink hair taunted him. She was dead._

"_Remus."_

_He turned his muzzle from side to side, but did not see anyone._

"Remus wake up."

Remus slowly opened his eyes. He was in a small cell, containing nothing but a wooden cot, a bucket and a badly torn blanket.

"You seem to have more violent nightmares than the rest," commented Ignacio. In the few months that Remus had been there, he had quickly become Ignacio's favorite inmate. This meant not only long-winded philosophical conversations and company that helped keep him sane, but meant cleaner water more often. Remus almost felt guilty for the special treatment, but Ignacio assured him the rest of the witches and wizards on the ward were accused of the most heinous crimes, which he recounted most eagerly.

"Do I?" asked Remus as he sat up.

"I wonder, do they have to do with you being a werewolf? Do you have fears that the other do not?" asked Ignacio.

"Perhaps."

"Tell me, what do you dream of?"

Remus answered softly. "I dream of the taste of her blood."

"You love her, do you not?"

"Yes."

Ignacio left it at that. He never did ask more than he thought would be answered. Remus wouldn't have minded if he did; if it wasn't for Ignacio's company he probably would be much closer to insanity.

Remus was surprised that he had remained relatively sane these last months, even with Ignacio's company. He believed it was because he had remembered what happened with Sirius, that he had had something to hold on to that kept him sane. For Sirius, it had been his innocence, for Remus it was that he still had a job to do and had a grim determination to do it. The Dementors could not take that from him, although they did leave him with every fear and every frightful memory he possessed.

The last full moon was worse than it had ever been. Ignacio said that he had almost killed himself. He then complained about all the hair that he had to clean up the next morning.

"Tomorrow there will be visitors," said Ignacio.

"What kind of visitors?" asked Remus.

"Ministry officials. The Minister, of course. Probably a few Aurors making to taunt their captives. Ministry visits are always bad days, especially since the breakout."

"Did you know Peter Pettigrew?" asked Remus.

"I came across him a few times while I have worked here. He lived in the long-term ward that is normally only guarded by Dementors. I could tell though, that he had a lot to be guilty for. You could see it in his eyes; his guilt ran deep. Why do you ask?"

"I have reason to believe that he will help Voldemort rise again," said Remus.

"You-Know-Who? I'd believe it; when you have been here as long as I have you start to believe the mutterings of some of the prisoners."

"And what do they mutter?"

"Of death. Of the Dark Lord who will rise again, stronger than ever. They say his is no longer human, that he cannot die. They do not seem to understand why."

The next day Ignacio fretted around, wringing his hands, waiting for the Ministry officials.

"If they ask, I hate you with I fiery passion as I do all you sinners," instructed Ignacio nervously.

Remus grinned. "Of course you do."

A few hours later Fudge, followed by a few Aurors and other officials walked by his cell.

"Mr. Lupin," greeted Fudge.

"Minister," replied Remus with a grin.

The group moved on, but one Auror lingered. Even in the shadows, Remus immediately recognized the Auror as Tonks.

"Are you insane yet?" she asked quietly.

"Almost. I can't say the décor is appealing," he joked before sobering. "Why are you here?"

"Training dictates that I have to see this place, I need to understand where I am sending witches and wizards," said Tonks. "I don't know why, Remus, but I trust you."

"That is a dangerous thing to do," he said sincerely.

"It may be. I don't have much time, but I thought you might want to know what is happening outside paradise," she said handing him some Daily Prophet articles.

"Thank you," said Remus.

"No problem. I had better catch up to the rest. Keep as well as you can," said Tonks.

"Goodbye and thank you again."

It was almost as if it had not happened. The only thing that assured Remus that he had not been hallucinating was the Daily Prophet clippings in his hand.

The first article was dated around mid-March. Mad-Eye Moody was to be the replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts professor next term. As for the current terms, the professors were switching off teaching it.

The next was about the Chudley Cannons. They had won their last match and were in good standing to win the championship tournament. Remus grinned; he knew James would be quite excited.

The third was an article about his arrest:

_The arrest of Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts has thrown the magical world into distress and controversy. Accused of being a werewolf in the possession of dangerous artifacts, parents are now looking to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, for why he hired such a dangerous wizard to teach their children. Albus Dumbledore had only this to say: "Remus Lupin's condition had no affect on his teaching ability. As for this 'dangerous creature' nonsense, precautions were taken to insure that Mr. Lupin's condition did not become a problem." Albus Dumbledore refused to comment on Mr. Lupin's arrest._

The fourth article was from The Quibbler. While Remus knew that it was a generally unreliable magazine, he also knew that they had good articles from time to time. The caption on this article read: Remus Lupin: Menacing Criminal or Innocent Professor? Interested, Remus read on.

_Remus Lupin's case is indeed an interesting one. The Ministry says he was arrested because he possessed prohibited, dangerous objects, but one source says this was not the case. What really happened was that Lupin was set up._

_An insider stated that the 'dangerous' objects were just books borrowed from the exchange store Borgin and Burkes. A covert Ministry affiliate arranged the innocent affair to turn into a set up. While details are hazy, it was suggested that the operation was headed by a high-up Ministry official who had an agenda against part-humans._

The rest of the article went into ridiculous theories, but Remus had gotten an idea. There was only one hitch: Charice had to have known that he was a werewolf. If he had, he could have told Umbridge about the books, which in turn could have sparked the evaluation of Remus's job.

"I am glad that is over," said Ignacio walking by Remus's cell. "What do you have there?"

"News clippings," said Remus distractedly.

"Anything interesting?"

"Apparently I am innocent."

Ignacio laughed. "No one is innocent. Where did you come by those?"

"One of the Aurors."

"You must have an interesting group of friends to have Aurors among them. I am guessing the young woman did not fall behind because she was tying her shoes?"

"You would be correct," said Remus.

"Is she the one you dream of?"

Remus did not answer. He knew he did not have to.

"There is something different about you, Remus. You always speak as if you have already lost everything. You act as if you have no life to live for yourself. Tell me, have you told this woman what you feel?"

"Yes and no."

"I mean have you physically spoke the words you feel to her?"

"Yes and no," answered Remus again.

"There can only be one answer."

"My life is too complicated for one answer."

Ignacio laughed. "You are a mystery, my friend."

---------------------------

A/N: As always thank you to everyone for reading with and extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have started on the next chapter, which may be slightly disturbing, but probably not up to M-rated level.

---Perplexity

P.S.

ckontowderdon32: Well, I think the story is about to get darker, but at least I had Tonks in this chapter. As for Ignacio, yes, I had planned for him to be very sadistic, but I am not sure about the evil and stalkish part. Thank you for your input.

Jump Highly: Was it surprising that I sent him there? I suppose it is rather unconventional to send the protagonist to prison. I bet Order of the Phoenix would be much different if J.K. Rowling took my route.

Geek Squared 1307: Thank you for your input. I am a bit afraid that Ignacio is turning into a stereotypical character, but it is assuring to hear that he is intriguing. I think will keep the whole story from Remus's point of view though, but I might test your idea. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any part of his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XVI**

There were two varieties of stone in the walls of his cell. Each was so grimy that the untrained eye could not tell the difference from one to the other. There were five hundred sixty-seven stones in all. Each stone of the left-hand side of his cell symbolized a different event from his life. Each represented a sorrow, a fear or a hatred. Each stone on the right represented a person he had crossed paths with.

He hadn't seen anyone except Ignacio in a long, long time. The last time he had seen anyone, it had been a visiting Auror. Remus had asked him whether Voldemort had taken over yet. The Auror had told him that Harry Potter had led Voldemort to his downfall thirteen years ago. Remus had concluded that the man was not very smart and told him that he had meant whether Voldemort had returned yet. The Auror refused to answer, so Remus took this as a no.

The last full moon had been disastrous; he had almost bitten his own leg off. He had woke up in the morning covered in a sticky mess of blood and sweat, howling in pain. Luckily Ignacio recognized his shouts and came quickly. Ignacio, while he was no healer, was able to patch him up well enough.

It was getting to be that Remus hardly saw Ignacio anymore. He had started coming by less and less for shorter amounts of time recently. Remus thought that he might have found a more interesting prisoner to converse with.

With Ignacio's diminishing visits, the effects of the Dementors grew worse and worse. Remus's nightmares were getting almost intolerable. They had even begun to affect him when he was awake.

They all stood in front of him, sorrow, anger and fear in their eyes. He had been their friend and he had betrayed them all. Voldemort had taken the world, had killed them one by one. Darkness had fallen. Dead eyes of a thousand corpses stared at him as he fed off their decaying bodies. He hardly recognized their faces, but he knew that some held the tenderest of meats.

He would sometimes just sit there shaking for hours at a time. He tried to stop, but it was difficult. He decided that he must not let these nightmares distract him, that he must not let them become reality. But it was so difficult.

All the times that he was rational, he spent setting his plan. The first thing he would do would be to go to Dumbledore and tell him all he knew. He should have done that in the first place, but his strive for independence had prevented it. He then would tell Harry himself all that was to come, even if he had to stun James.

Next, he would test Snape. Whether he did it physically or mentally, he did not care, but he knew he had to find out what side he was on. If he was proven traitor, Remus had no choice but to kill him. Snape's sins had to be rectified even if it took one drop of blood at a time.

After that, he would rally the werewolves. The next to go down were Umbridge and Charice, so that with their last breaths they would see their mistakes. In the unlikely event that they survived the incident, they would now become their fears and understand what them and bigoted minds released upon the world.

And thinking of bigoted minds, the next to go would be the Death Eaters, who would feel every pain that they had forced upon their victims. Remus would make sure of this, for there could be no mercy of the wretched. There certainly was no mercy for him.

She watched him sometimes; he could feel her eyes upon him. It hurt him to see her so sad. He hated that she was seeing him as such a miserable, despicable creature. He hated that it hurt her. He could smell the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He wanted her to be angry. He wanted her to scream and shout and raise all hell because that is where he had sent her. Instead, she forgave him, which was more than he could bear. She forgave him for his malicious thoughts, for his selfishness, for killing her.

He yelled at her, wishing that she would yell back. He told her that she should have found someone else. That she should have not even given him a second glance. All she had to do was look at him they way everyone else did: with pity and fear. But, she had not been able to do that and now she was dead. Now she was just another nameless, faceless corpse among a sea of bodies and it was because of him.

Remus yelled this, trying to make her look away. He tried to scare her, pounding on the bars of his cell. He spat at her, but she did not wince, nor would she look away. He wanted to hate her for it.

She put her face near the bars and whispered sweetnesses and assurances to him. Their faces were only inches apart. He could discern every color in her eyes. Her face shone with fresh tears. Each one tore at her flesh until nothing was left, not skin, nor muscle. Remus fell backwards onto the cold stone floor.

The Dementor outside his cell did not linger too long. It appraised him with interest, its dark robe fluttering behind it. Then it glided away in search of another soul to feed on.

--------------------

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter was a bit short and morbid. I have yet to start work on the next chapter, so the next couple updates may not be as regular as the last few have been. As always, thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone for reviewing.

---Perplexity


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any part of his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XVII**

The Dementors always had their ways about things. The glided to and fro, but Remus would not realize that they were there until it was too late. She came and went as she pleased, tormenting him over and over again. Day after day, night after night he didn't even have the strength of mind to wish he was dead. The Dementors had no consideration at all.

And then it was quiet.

Silence, unlike any he had ever heard, swept across Azkaban. There was no sound of water dripping, no scurry of rats. He did not hear a single tormented scream. It became cold—very cold. Remus shoved himself into a corner wrapping his arms around himself for protection. The apocalypse had come.

It slashed through the air like a knife. It was painful. Screams and shouts chorused through the corridor, echoing off of the rough stone walls. Fear vibrated through his cell, the pain of souls being torn from bodies. His breath caught within him, he could not move nor make a sound. He wanted to disappear into that corner. Eventually all consciousness left him and the screams subsided.

How long after Remus awoke, he did not know. It was quiet again, but calm. He could hear the dripping of water outside his cell. He still did not move from his corner. Soon he heard footsteps. Perhaps it was Ignacio.

"Chapman, Leonard, check down that corridor," ordered a voice sternly. There was then more footsteps. Remus tried to shrink further back into the corner as two men approached.

"Scrimegeour, we have a live one!" shouted one of the men. The man bent down by the edge of the cell. He observed Remus. "He doesn't seem to be physically hurt and it seems that his soul is intact. He must be the only one.

"Don't sound so remorseful; they were all murders and traitors," spat the other man. "I don't see why we shouldn't just finish him off."

"Leonard, don't be thick; probably a good portion of the people in here are not guilty. The ones who were guilty were taken anyway. Besides, you should know how the system works by now."

"We are all guilty. Just not of our crimes," croaked Remus.

This startled Leonard and Chapman. "Who are you?" asked Leonard.

"They bring her, you know. She never cares of your guilts and it makes it hurt that much more."

"He may have a soul, but he is mad. Poor man," said Chapman.

"That is Remus Lupin," came a new voice, that of Rufus Scrimegeour. "He was to be up for review in a month. I hear he was mad before he even came here."

"What should we do with him?" asked Chapman.

"Bind him and take him to the Ministry. We will figure out what to do with him from there."

Before Remus knew it, he was magically bound and was being down the corridor. "It has started, hasn't it?" he asked. Both Chapman and Leonard ignored him.

They passed cells, cells that were empty when they should have been full. They took a turn and Remus tripped over something, hitting the floor hard. He looked over and saw that he had tripped over a pallid arm. His eyes drifted further and saw the body of Ignacio spread on the floor, his eyes wide and empty. Remus's breath stopped and he wretched.

"Get up," said Leonard.

Remus ignored him. "I told them! I told them!" he said wildly. "The death stains their hands as it does mine. I told them. He would return and the blood will be on our hands."

"For goodness sake, get up," said Leonard again, impatiently grabbing his arm and yanking him off the floor.

There were more bodies on the way out, displayed in much the same way as Ignacio's. There were other prisoners too; locked in there cells, vacant expressions on their slack faces.

How he got to the Ministry of Magic, he did not know. All he knew was that he was there, once again locked in a room, although this one was much different than his former home. Remus shrank himself into the corner. Images of Ignacio's corpse haunted his mind. Would they all be dead again?

A man and a woman entered the room not soon after. "What the hell are you doing sitting in the corner?" asked the man.

Remus looked up. It was happening again. Why wouldn't the Dementor just take his soul and have it over with? He fought it, taking every amount of strength his mind had, but he lost. "How could you do this?" he shouted.

"Remus, I—" started the man, but Remus did not hear him.

"How could you? I killed you. It is my fault, my fault you are dead. Yet you forgive me. I caused you more pain, so much pain. How could you? You could have found someone who deserved you. Someone worthy. I hate you. And now your blood lies on my hands. I hate you." Remus had fallen to his knees, clutching the bottom of the woman's robes.

"I think you should leave," said the man to the woman. Her eyes were wide with shock. Stunned, she did not move. "Now, and go find a healer," said the man. The woman left hesitantly.

"Remus—" started the man again.

"I told you," said Remus.

"You did and I was an idiot not to have listened. I am so sorry, Remus."

"They came every night, taunting me. I wished I was dead. I don't know how you stayed sane those twelve years," said Remus bluntly.

"Remus, we are going to find you help, understand?"

"How are you going to help yourselves? Are they all dead?" asked Remus.

"A healer will be on their way."

"Damn the bloody healer! I saw his corpse! I know what is to come!"

"Remus, please sit. Here is a chair," said the man.

"Spare your pleasantries and just kill me now," spat Remus.

"No one is going to kill you, Remus. Please, just sit down. Everything will be alright—"

"How can it be alright when you are all dead? I saw her kill you. You were the fourth to die. The look of shock in your eyes as you fell through the veil…it tore at me. It shouldn't have happened. And then Harry went after her and—"

"I brought a healer." She reentered the room with fear in her eyes and a quiet sadness. He wanted to comfort her. But, he had to remember that she wasn't real.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, I am going to check a few things. I want you to stay still for me, alright?" said a woman in a lime coat. Before he could protest, she ran her wand around his body. He could feel warmth spread. She continued, "Your magic is intact and although you are under-weight and fatigued, you seem not to have any urgent physical problems."

Remus looked at her blankly. A strange vision indeed. The Dementors were loosing their touch. And they had been doing so well just minutes ago. He had been almost convinced that he was in the Ministry of Magic.

The woman circled his head with her wand and frowned slightly. She repeated this action once again. "I think if he takes and few potions and has a few good days of rest, he should be basically alright. He seems to have gone though quite an ordeal. It is possible, though, that if triggered, some problems might reoccur. I can take him back to St. Mungo's—"

"No," said the man sharply. "I'll take him with me. I will just need the potions."

From that point on, everything was a bit hazy to Remus. All he knew was that he somehow ended up poisoned, fast asleep, in a very comfortable bed. The Dementors had definitely lost their touch.

---------------------------

A/N: I apologise for the very long delay. I will try to write another chapter while I still have time. If this chapter doesn't make much sense, just understand that it is not supposed to be completely clear and take into account Remus's state of mind as shown in the previous chapter. As always, thank you to everyone for reading, with extra special thank yous to everyone who has reviewed.

---Perplexity


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any part of his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XVIII**

He woke up from nightmares. He was lying on a bed in a dark room. While he found this quite fascinating, the fact that he had actually awoken from a nightmare brought a look of amazement to his face. The hallucinations and nightmares had gone on for so long. He dared to hope now that this wasn't just another Dementor's trick. He pinched himself and damn it hurt. He smiled wearily. Just maybe.

Sliding out of the bed, Remus stumbled towards a window frame. He winced as he ripped aside the curtains. The light was brighter than he had ever seen. It burned as he blinked, attempting to adjust his eyes to the light. He then realized that it was night and the burning bright light was that of a street lamp. He laughed, something he had not done in a long time.

He looked around. The room looked oddly familiar; he just hoped he wasn't where he thought he was. Silently opening the door, he peaked out. He groaned; he was exactly where he thought he was, although this was much better than where he had been. Azkaban was hell, but this place had been limbo.

He crept down the stairs cautiously. He narrowly avoided hitting his head on a low hanging chandelier, or at least so he thought before it clattered against his head, covering him in a layer of dust. Cursing, he glared up at the dusty, gaudy thing. He began to brush himself off, but soon stopped seeing that he had gained an audience.

"You're still here are you?" asked Remus rather rudely, although he thought he had sufficient reason to do so.

"Kreacher doesn't know what the man talks about. I's always been here, he says."

Remus stared the house-elf down. In previous times—well, worlds—he had always been kind to Kreacher. He wondered if his bitter contempt for the creature ran too deep. He decided that it didn't, that he would make sure that things would go right this time.

"Kreacher, is there anyone else in the house right now?" asked Remus kindly. He hoped that in this world Sirius wasn't as cruel and bitter towards Kreacher.

"The stranger asks Kreacher a question. Master is in the dining hall. Kreacher wonders if he should tell the stringy stranger?" contemplated the house-elf.

"Thank you Kreacher. I appreciate your help," said Remus, patting him on the head. Kreacher looked at him with a dazed expression on his face before wandering off, muttering to himself. Remus breathed. So, not all that much had changed.

Remus approached the dining room quietly. It was quiet and the door was magically sealed. It must have been an Order meeting. Remus was sure he knew how to open it though. He muttered some peculiar words and tapped the door with his wand. It cracked open just slightly, so he decided it best to wait and listen before entering. From what he could tell, there were only two people inside. Strange…

"Damnit, we still have no evidence of what side he is on! You told you what he has said! He is mad!"

"James, calm down and think. Even if he is mad, everything he warned us about has happened! Now I will repeat, he talked about Horcruxes and a prophecy. Now Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes. We know what must be done. But this prophecy, I know nothing about. You claim it doesn't exist—"

"I told you, he is mad. Enough of this prophecy nonsense, Sirius!"

"James, I am sorry, but I am having trouble believing you on this. Remus said that you must tell Harry—"

"And you this is nonsense! He was probably working for You-Know-Who!"

"Then why didn't they take him when they—"

"I have already lost my wife, I refuse to lose my son as well!" shouted James. Silence fell upon the two. Remus didn't want to walk in at that point, but he had been lean too close to the door, causing him to lose his balance and stumble in. This was going to be awkward.

Both James and Sirius's eyes shot over to him and Remus straightened his clothing and gave them a weak smile. Before he could say a word, James had his wand at his throat.

"James!" said Sirius sharply, but this had no effect.

"James," said Remus quietly. "I know you have been betrayed, I know you are scared, but please, trying to escape the inevitable does work. We must all face what is to come in due time."

"Quiet, traitor!"

"Please, James. I will tell you now and I will tell you again if needed, that I have never, will never, collaborate with Voldemort. I already told you the basics of what happened under Verita—"

"You would have sold us all to him! Just like Peter did! Rot in—"

Something else came over Remus. He had to fight the Dementors; he refused to succumb to them. "Your falsities have no bearing over me! You can taunt me, send me visions of everything I have lost, but my soul will remain intact to my very end. I know she is lost to me, I know everyone I have loved is gone! I will not succumb! Expecto Patronum!" Remus yelled ferociously brandishing an invisible wand. It then ended and he braced himself on the edge of the table.

"The healer said that this might happen," said Sirius, helping Remus into a chair.

"What is it?" asked James hesitantly.

"After effects of the Dementors. He may sometimes lose his grip on reality and think that he is back in Azkaban. I wonder who 'she' is?"

"When he told me that he wasn't from this reality, I badgered him and he told me that he had been in love with a woman. She had been killed by Lucius Malfoy. Some hogwash that is. I bet she was Death Eater scum," spat James.

Remus sat up as best he could and looked James squarely in the eyes. "She was an Auror. She fought the Death Eaters—her own family—with the strength of an entire army. She never cared about what I was, nor did she care that I had pushed her away. I killed Lucius Malfoy for what he had done to her."

Sirius looked at Remus curiously. It was obvious to Remus that James had not told him the whole story. Remus continued, "I will tell you both everything I know, down to the last detail if you wish. It may convince you, it may not. I do not know what is happening in the world now. Azkaban can put you out of the loop, you know, but perhaps I know something that can help.

"I will start after James and Lily Potter were both killed by Voldemort and I will finish with how bravely their only son Harry Potter, an orphaned boy with unmatched courage and heart, fought Voldemort to his death and how I came to be here. If then you decide to hex me into oblivion, I will know that I have done the bear least of what I could." Remus took a breath and continued, telling the whole story from beginning to end, without a single interruption. He had finally concluded that he had to stop pretending that he could just pick up in this life and forget some of what had happened. He also could not be afraid of offending his friends with the truth. He did not leave a thing out.

He finished the tale many hours later, with a wide-eyed James and an opened-mouthed Sirius staring back at him.

"Now please, if you have decided it best to keep me around a while longer, what is happening now?" asked Remus. Neither James nor Sirius answered him. Instead Sirius pulled him into a tight hug and James looked ashamed.

"Remus, I am sorry I didn't listen. Tonks, somehow she knew you were innocent, and she tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I am sorry," said Sirius.

"It is alright. I have done worse in the past, as you now know. I am hardly what could be called innocent."

James didn't say anything. Finally, he walked out of the room. Sirius stared after him. "He is going to need some time, you know?"

"I know."

----------------------------------

A/N: I must say: you guys are fast. I am quite pleased to have now exceeded the one-hundred review mark. I will try not to have more large gaps, but at this point it is almost inevitable. As always, thank you to everyone for reading, especially those who reviewed as well.

---Perplexity

PS:

Jump Highly—Thank you, I am glad to know my writing skills are not horrible, as at points my writing can be dreadful (I just hope nobody ever sees my atrocities). As for the poisoned/potioned issue, I did intend to use poisoned to emphasize Remus's state of mind. I am glad you pointed that out; I had been debating what word to use.

mo—I certainly hope I am doing Remus justice. I am trying my best to remain faithful to what I know of him as a character, while still exploring him as a multi-facetted character, something I feel we can only assume and guess at from the books. Thank you for your review.

TiredGreenEyes--I am going to assume that your guesses of who the man and woman were in Chapter XVII are correct. All in all, it doesn't matter all too much and may not come up again, but for clarity's sake, the man was Sirius and the woman was Tonks. Thank you and I hope this chapter has been posted at a timing of your liking.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world. **

**Deviated World **

**Chapter XIX**

Remus hoped that "some time" would be an overstatement. James certainly was avoiding Remus. Remus knew to keep his distance and to bite his tongue, at least at this point in time. James needed to take in everything uninterrupted. In the meantime, Remus spent a lot of time with Sirius, at least while Sirius wasn't working.

Sirius told him the gist of everything that had happened in the last year and a half. Voldemort had first reared his ugly head about six months after Remus's imprisonment. Remus was not surprised to hear of Voldemort's resurrection, of the bone of the father, the flesh of the servant and of the blood of the enemy. It seemed that Voldemort's schemes were not nearly as elaborate this time around. While he had managed to lure Harry away from Hogwarts, it had been during a Hogsmeade weekend, it was only sheer dumb-luck that Harry had picked up the portkey and not someone else. The portkey had transported Harry to a graveyard, just as the Tri-wizard cup had in Remus's world.

It seemed that Harry had only escaped the graveyard by a hair. Again, believers of Harry's story had been few and far between. He was again the "attention seeker," and now he was further "the bratty son of a famous Quidditch player." The publicity had negatively affected both Harry and James.

Of course, Dumbledore had believed him. Dumbledore stood up against the Ministry and had become outcast from the positive light. Some things were just too predictable. Dumbledore had then reformed the Order, and Sirius, of course, had offered his childhood home as headquarters.

"You must watch out for Kreacher, you know," said Remus as he sipped his tea.

"I know, the bugger has been hiding away family items that I have been itching to destroy," said Sirius.

"That is not what I mean. He can escape, as I told you."

"I am being careful."

"You were last time too. I think you should try to gain his loyalty, or perhaps even see if you can arrange for him to go to Hogwarts."

Sirius almost spat his tea all over Remus. "Gain his loyalty? You have to be joking! The only things he will ever be loyal to is that blasted painting of my mother and my father's memory that he thinks is etched into a set of old cuff-links. Although, the Hogwarts idea has merit."

"Indeed—" started Remus, being cut off by someone entering the kitchen. Remus looked around to see James standing blank-faced, or at least his attempt at it, in the doorway.

"Dumbledore has called an Order meeting tonight," said James gruffly, before turning to leave. Sirius gave Remus a "stay here" look and ran out of the kitchen after James.

Remus sighed, he knew that Sirius was a bit torn, feeling responsible to both his friends. For once Sirius had to be the middleman, something he had never done in his life. Despite how much he respected his friend, Remus doubted that Sirius would be able to handle this situation with the impartiality that was needed—

"James, get your head out of your ass and get the hell back in that kitchen!" came a shout from the hallway.

Right, so much for impartiality, thought Remus. He turned his head to see Sirius storming back into the kitchen. "The meeting is at seven-thirty," said Sirius indignantly as he sat back down to drink his tea.

Remus smiled slightly. "And I suppose I should be prepared for all hell to break loose?"

"Seeing that most people don't know that you are here, or that you are innocent, I would say that you should."

"Don't say that I am innocent," said Remus quietly.

"Remus, you are," said Sirius with confusion.

"My sins are greater, and have the potential to be greater, than anyone will ever know," Remus. "Lies, wrath, deceit, murder, greed, envy, lust—you name it."

"Well, no one could ever have you pegged for pride," joked Sirius. "Remus, you are far too hard on yourself."

"Sirius," warned Remus.

"Come on, Remus, despite anything you might say to humble yourself, you are a great bloke. You are humble, brave, thoughtful and intelligent. Yes, you have done things you are not proud of, but so have we all. You seem to be the only person who can't forgive yourself, but you will anyone else for anything!"

"I don't deserve to be forgiven—"

"Silencio!" said Sirius, thoroughly annoyed. "Now, let me explain this to you once and for all. I know you come from a different world in which a lot of shit happened, but you know what? You need to get over it. You did what you had to, what anyone else would have done in your situation. You are no worse than the rest of us. In fact, comparison-wise, you are quite saintly. Got it?"

Remus shook his head. Sirius just didn't understand.

"Now, maybe you don't believe this," continued Sirius, "but a certain Auror, whom I like to call cousin, sees it. Actually, from what you told me, it sounds like she has seen it twice." Sirius took the spell off of Remus. "And I know Nymphadora, and while she sees the best in people, this is something else."

"It can't happen again," said Remus resolutely.

"Remus, don't do this to yourself. You love her don't you?"

"Yes, but she deserves far better. I am dangerous Sirius, let us not forget that."

"No, you just have poor self-esteem. You taught at Hogwarts! I am sure Nymphadora can take care of herself far better than any student there."

"Sirius, let it go," said Remus sternly.

"Alright, I will for now, but everything I said still stands."

Sirius and Remus didn't talk much until just before the meeting. Remus was a little apprehensive about it, and Sirius did his best to help by pointing out how awkward it was bound to be.

Remus stayed out of sight while Order members arrived for the meeting. He would come out when everyone was there so that he would only have to give an explanation once. He could here them all, as they whispered to each other in hall for fear of disturbing the portrait of Sirius's mother.

He finally heard Dumbledore arrive and the hall go quiet, which was his cue to go down stairs and wait for the signal to make his presence known.

"We have been informed that it is quite possible that if all Voldemort's plans fail, he will go as far as to go into the Ministry himself and get it," said Sirius, echoing what Remus had told him.

"Pray tell, Black, who or what is this source whom you have suddenly gotten this wealth of information from?" sneered Snape.

Before Sirius could retort, Dumbledore stepped in. "Not a completely orthodox move on his part, but since the Ministry is so conveniently ignoring his return…"

"How are we going to go about stopping him?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"We can't do much until he makes a move. We need all the surveillance we can get though and we definitely have to make that Harry doesn't get tricked into going there. I assume he is still having the dreams?

"He has said so," answered James.

"It is no wonder why the Occlumency hasn't gotten anywhere; it seems that young Potter is quite thick headed," said Snape.

Remus heard a chair drag against the floor and he was sure that James had stood up and know had his wand out.

"Never speak of my son like that—" said James venomously.

"I doubt brute force will get you very far Potter," said Snape.

"James, Severus, sit down," said Dumbledore sternly.

There was a thick tension in the air. Remus could sense it even from being out in the hall.

"Any word on who will be the new Defense professor?" asked Arthur Weasley, breaking the silence.

"It seems that the Ministry has decided to take that matter into their own hands. They have yet to notify me of their decision, though," said Dumbledore.

"I don't think I trust anyone the Ministry puts in there," said Tonks.

"Word has it that it will be Dolores Umbridge. This will definitely make things nasty," said Sirius.

"Again, you mention inside in formation without a source. Why should we trust some spew that you pick up? Rumors are not a reliable source, as you should know," said Snape.

Remus could feel Snape and Sirius's icy glares towards each other. Remus had left one thing out when he relayed his story to Sirius and James. Remus had not made any judgment calls towards Snape. He still thought that their might be some hope that Snape would choose their side. He also knew that either James or Sirius would not be able to keep their mouths shut on the subject, especially if they were provoked.

"Sirius, I think it is time to divulge all," said Dumbledore.

Remus's pulse quickened as Sirius stepped outside the door. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," answered Remus quietly.

The reaction from the Order when Remus walked in the room was much like he though it was going to be. There were a few gasps. A few had slight smiles on their faces—mind only a few. Some had mixed looks of anger and shock. Only one person said anything.

"What is he doing here?" spat Snape.

"After the attack on Azkaban, Remus was brought to the Ministry where he was released on probation into the custody of Sirius," said Dumbledore. "He had paid for whatever crime was supposed of him, if you could even call it that. He has shown himself to have no affiliation with the Dark Arts and to be an excellent source of information. Of course, he is welcomed back into the Order with open arms and our sincerest apologies."

Many people looked apprehensive about this. He managed a glace at Tonks out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she had a small grin upon her face. He wanted to grin back, but he fought the urge and stopped looking. He instead turned to look at Snape, who had a look of loathing upon his face.

"Where is our proof?" asked Mad-Eye Moody, penetratingly staring at Remus with his magical eye.

"I am glad you asked Mad-Eye," said Dumbledore. "Remus, would you like to take it from here and explain your story?"

Remus took in a long breath and started with having had no intention of divulging his whole story until now. "Almost two years ago I found myself walking ragged through the war-torn, crumbling street of London, with nothing but revenge upon my heart. I was alone, with everyone I had known dead at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters—"

"What is this rubbish?" Snape spat.

"Severus," warned Dumbledore with such a tone that Snape shut up immediately.

Remus continued. "It was at this time that I decided to go on a suicide mission to put up one last offense against Voldemort. I won't go too far into details, but I ended up being smashed into a mirror. What exactly the magical properties of this mirror was, I do not know, but I woke up here, in this world, where Voldemort had yet to take over and things were slightly different.

"You see, the reason I had those books, the reason I was though to be affiliated with the Dark Arts, was because I was trying to find a way to bring Voldemort down before it was too late. This obviously will require some unorthodox methods."

Remus finished and everyone stared at him, rather shocked. Remus was glad it wasn't a large meeting; this was awkward enough as it was.

"What was different where you came from?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

"I cannot be sure of everything, but one main thing made all the difference in the world. The night of October thirty-first, the night the Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, James Potter was home. That night James Potter died, trying to protect his wife and son. Because of this, Harry Potter grew up an orphan in the home of his Muggle aunt and uncle. Because of this, only one person knew that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed one of best friends. And finally, because of this, Sirius Black, the only person that knew, went to Azkaban for thirteen years, for murders he did not commit."

There was another silence.

"So, what is going to happen next?" asked Tonks, being one of the only people who didn't seem perplexed or apprehensive.

"We must stop Voldemort from getting to the prophecy and stop young Potter from doing anything stupid," answered Snape. Tonks ignored him and kept looking at Remus expectantly, which unnerved him a little.

"I can't be completely sure. I know that we must be careful of who we trust, right now Umbridge needs to be watched out for. She will do everything in her power to gain control of Hogwarts and she very may well succeed. In the meantime, I think it is important that the student be encouraged to get a real Defense Against the Dark Arts education, because they will not from Umbridge."

"What about You-Know-Who?" asked Hestia Jones.

"Right now there isn't much to do but keep an eye out and prepare for the worst. In the mean time, I will work with Dumbledore and a few others to come up with a plan."

"What a reassuring thought," said Snape. Remus ignored him. He would have gone into a little more detail, but as he wasn't sure whether to trust Snape or not, he thought it best to keep some things mum.

The meeting wrapped up, and most people left until all that were left were Sirius, James, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Tonks. He thought that this might be a good time to speak of the Horcruxes.

"Albus, I must speak to you," said Remus. "I know how to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at Remus with only a mildly surprised look on his face which urged him to continue. "Voldemort created a Horcrux, possibly, that is why he has remained alive. We need to find these and destroy them."

"Horcruxes? Interesting. Indeed, very interesting. He was always an uncommonly bright boy," said Dumbledore.

"I found a description in one of the dark arts books I was going through. It fits. In my world Harry went out searching for something, but no one knew what."

"Yes, it all fits; I see it now. Now, we must figure out what he used and where he has been keeping them. It will be a tricky task, but as we have seen, Voldemort is not as untraceable as he would like us to believe. He is highly sentimental and liberally enjoys the use of symbols."

"What can I do?" asked Remus, staring into Dumbledore's piercing eyes.

"I'll let you know when the time comes. Until then, you are still under probation and I am sure the Ministry is itching to catch one of our people for something. You need to stay here for now and see if you can dig up anything else out of your memory that can help us win this war," said Dumbledore.

"That reminds me of a second point. No one has ever quite been able to figure out why you trust Snape—"

"Remus, I have said—"

"Please, listen. While it is possible that Snape could be redeemable, he truly is not to be trusted yet. In my world he killed you. He went on to also kill Colin Creevy, Hermoine Granger, Mungdungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shackbolt, just to name a few. Already, since I arrived here, he had given me useless Wolfsbane potion and helped put me in Azkaban. I don't think these are actions done by a trustworthy man."

"Have you told Sirius and James these things?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. I did try to make amends with Snape. That got me no where."

"I see. I will make sure to keep my eyes on the situation, but I cannot pass judgment on what he has the potential to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Remus.

"Now, I believe there is a young woman over there that would like some of your time," said Dumbledore as he walked away. "I daresay, you shouldn't disappoint her."

Remus looked over to where Tonks was speaking to Sirius and James. "I daresay, I should have a long time ago."

----------------------

A/N: I must say that this chapter quickly became one big, boring mess and I apologise. I also apologise for any grammatical or spelling error. I just kind of spat this chapter out. It will also be last chapter to be posted for a couple months; sorry for any inconvience.

---Perplexity

PS:

A Cup of Earl Grey and ckontowderdon32: I know that James is acting a bit strangely, but I figure that most people would if they had yet to come to terms with the fact that their only family, their son, had to face off with an evil wizard and that there was nothing they could do about it. Perhaps I have gone a little overboard?

mo: Thank you for your comment about Sirius. It made me realize that I had been using him more as a filler character, which does no justice to his part in this story. As for transformations in Azkaban, I did briefly mention it, but I think I can go into it more in later chapters.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XX **

He knew it was a horrible idea, but after Dumbledore's words, Remus, swallowing his nervousness, slowly approached Tonks. He seemed to have gone too slow, since by fortunate chance he was intercepted on his way. James walked up and pulled him aside with a tight expression on his face. Remus gave him a weary smile and waited for James to speak.

"I—" started James. He looked almost bashful, an expression that looked preposterous on the head-strong James Potter. James started to try to speak again, his expression pained and the words not forming. Remus put his hand on his friend's arm, stopping him from attempting to speak a third time.

"James, you are forgiven," said Remus quietly.

James looked at Remus incredulously. "How?" he asked, finally able to form words. "How after everything I have done can you be so kind? I betrayed you. I should have believed you from the very start. Remus, I know you are a good man, but that doesn't mean you have to be a saint!"

"Some things are difficult to believe," said Remus smiling wryly now.

James turned slightly pale. "How can it be? My son is to kill—or to be killed! How can I even tell him? I am scared, Remus. He's just a boy—"

"He's a boy who is becoming a man," reminded Remus. "He will be strong and brave as he was in my world and this time he will have his father to stand behind him in face of whatever comes. Knowing that would have meant the world to the Harry I knew.

"It is isn't fair, I know, but it will come nonetheless. I know it is difficult, but fear isn't going to stop fate from catching up with us. James, we will make sure that he is ready for it. He will not fail."

James looked at Remus sadly. "Will you be there when I tell him?"

"If you want me to be, I will."

"Thank you."

"When will you do it?" asked Remus, trying to get the decision as concrete as possible.

"Harry is at the Weasley's right now, but the whole family and Hermoine are coming here for dinner on Sunday. I will tell him after they leave," said James, hardly breathing.

Remus gave his friend a sad smile. "You're doing what needs to be done and Harry will be better off for it, no matter how hard it is. He needs to know. He deserves to."

"I know," said James resignedly. "I know." At that he apparated.

Remus sighed. He was glad that James had changed his mind. Yes, he knew that this would be very difficult, but he knew that it was for the best, not only that Harry knew what he must do, but that James faced his fears, for there would be much to worry about in the coming months and years.

As he thought, Sirius and Tonks approached him. "Where did James go?" asked Sirius.

"Home, to think about things," answered Remus.

"Did he finally get it through his thick skull that you are not the enemy?"

"Yes," said Remus. "And he understands what he must do." Remus purposely avoided acknowledging Tonks' presence, but he knew that Sirius was going to find a way to make them talk.

"It is about time," said Sirius.

"Yes, it is," said Remus, not knowing what to say to get out of this conversation, perfectly knowing that he was intending on having it minutes earlier.

"Tonks is working on an interesting case right now," Sirius prodded on.

"Oh really?" Remus tried to seem interested without sending a sharp glare towards Sirius. It proved very difficult.

"Well, I suppose if investigating your boyfriend is interesting," replied Tonks.

Remus shifted his eyebrows up. Charice was still around? This was happy news he thought bitterly.

"Do you remember Charice? Well, apparently he is a shady character and I have been investigating him cautiously for the last year and a half. It is taking a long time, since I have to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Have you found out anything?" asked Remus, quite curious, mixed with disappointment and a little bit of smugness.

"Only little bits and pieces, but enough to know that he isn't to be trusted. I believe he still thinks me ignorant and oblivious of everything that goes on around me."

"Of course he is wrong."

"Of course," said Tonks with a grin.

Remus accidently caught her eyes and was at once entranced. He shook himself out of it right away though, trying to cover for his lapse.

"Well, that is an interesting case," he said almost stumbling.

"Quite," said Tonks, giving Remus a confused expression.

Sirius coughed and interjected before a silence could go on for too long. "Tonks, would you like to come over here for dinner on Sunday? The Weasleys will be here and Hermoine."

"That sounds lovely, though I will have to make sure that Charice is alright with it. After nearly two years, he might be suspicious if I keep excluding him from dinners at my cousins."

"Alright. Owl me, won't you?"

"Okay," said Tonks, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I had better get going; I have to be to the Ministry early tomorrow."

Tonks bade goodnight to Sirius with a hug and then turned to Remus and shook his hand. "I am glad you are out of that nasty place. I knew you were trustworthy, then and now that everything is in the open."

Remus smiled softly. "Thank you. Goodnight, Miss Tonks."

Tonks apparated. Remus did not know how he felt about that exchange. Honestly, he thought it was best just not to think about it, although he doubted that his mind would allow him such a luxury. Remus then looked over and saw that Sirius was staring at him expectantly with his arms folded.

"What?" asked Remus dully.

"Don't act as if I didn't notice!" said Sirius in an affronted manner.

"Notice what?" asked Remus.

"That was just about the most awkward moment I have ever witnessed. You can't deny it, Moony. And there is only one reason why it was awkward, you realize that don't you?"

"No, I don't realize it, but I am well aware that you are going to enlighten me on the matter," sighed Remus.

"Remus, of anything you think you are, you are not that thick. You are just going to end up hurting yourself if you keep denying all the feelings you have. You know Tonks cares for you and will grow to love you. Why can't you allow yourself to be happy?"

"I don't—"

"Yes, yes, I know, 'you don't deserve happiness.' I never thought I'd ever say this, but, Remus, I pity you. And I mean you, not the Remus that once existed in _this _world. I pity the woe-is-me Remus, who can't see himself for who he really is. The one who is so down on himself for things of the past and future, but can't look beyond his own nose to see what is happening now. The Remus Lupin I have known was always modest, but never was he so modest as to allow it to destroy himself. You have felt more pain than most, I know that, but you need to stop shrinking in fear from yourself!" Sirius was nearly shouting by this point. Remus looked at him fiercely in the eyes, but Sirius did not back down.

Finally Remus spoke. "You have been planning this speech for a while haven't you?"

Sirius gave Remus a hard look and then started laughing. "It seems that we still know each other too well."

"It would appear so."

"Did I get through at all?"

Remus sobered and thought for a minute. Was Sirius right? Probably. He was only going to frustrate people if he kept his 'woe-is-me' attitude. Was he going to allow himself to live freely? No, he could not go so far with so many things at stake. He could lighten up a bit though, and he could realize that he had been given another chance, that he did not have to live as though his past controlled everything.

"Yes," said Remus. "You got through a little. I am not going to make any promises though, but I will try to lighten up on myself."

"Good, that is a start," said Sirius. Then bidding Remus a goodnight, he left the room with a smug smile.

---------------------------------

A/N: Lots of distractions, work, start-overs and computer problems later, I update. In my long absence from writing this story, I have lost track of where I was going, so I apologize for this and the long delay. I will try not to let so much time--what was it, about six months?--pass before the next chapter.

As always, thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing!

Also, for the remainder of this story, I will continue in my fashion and ignore all discrepancies brought about by the release of the seventh book.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXI**

The next few days were tense for Remus, yet they were not tense in the normal way. He had never felt so useless. He was dreading what would come, yes, but at the moment there was nothing he could do. He just had to wait for Sunday, which he knew James had to be hundred of times more tense about. Despite this, Remus felt strangely good at the same time. It was as if a large rock had been removed from the pit of his stomach. Everything (at least he hoped) would be fairly straight forward from here on out. He didn't have to keep so many secrets anymore, save one or two. He could handle that.

Sirius, while he was frequently stressed and worked a lot, proved to be amiable company. As they laughed and joked, Remus was reminded of their days at Hogwarts. Well, at least the best parts of those days. Sirius had matured since then; he was not quite as reckless, though if he had not been an Auror, he might have been just as restless.

In the year and a half that Remus had been in Azkaban, Sirius and his girlfriend Frieda had broken up. After a flurry of flings and short lasting relationships Sirius had gotten buried in his work, which had been concrete sealed when Voldemort had reemerged. Remus could tell, even under the strange and shady circumstances that brought him there, that it was good for Sirius to have a friend so close by.

Having Grimmauld Place as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix also brought the traffic of other friends to Sirius, giving him much needed distractions.

Remus was glad when Sunday finally came. Nervous, yes, but also relieved and happy to see the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and James. Tonks had sent an owl earlier to say that she couldn't make it, which Remus could not figure out whether he disappointed or relieved about.

"Molly, my dear! How are you? Let me take your coat," said Sirius with a cheeky grin as the Weasleys toppled out of the fireplace.

"Just lovely, lovely, Sirius," said Molly Weasley, brushing herself off and handing her coat over. "Though I do wish you would have let me help cook. It cannot be easy cooking for such a large group," she said with a slight inflection, as Remus was sure she was doubtful of Sirius's cooking skills.

"No worries, Molly. I had Remus to help me."

"And to stop him from burning down the house," reminded Remus.

Sirius was interrupted from retorting by Fred and George coming out of the fireplace and each shaking his hand emphatically.

Soon after the Weasleys arrived, Harry, followed by James also tumbled out of the fireplace. Harry appeared a little sullen and James' brow was a little furrowed.

Embracing Remus, James whispered, "Tonight."

"Tonight," Remus whispered back, trying to convey much support and encouragement.

Dinner was not even half as bad as Remus expected. With his common sense in cooking combined with Sirius's…creativity, they had managed a reasonably tasty meal. Remus decided to discount the pan that was now burnt beyond all recognition.

After dinner everyone retired to the living room for tea and biscuits, which Sirius was proud to say were not as hard as rocks. It was at this point in the evening that Remus should have noticed the slightly more reserved air Arthur Weasley was carrying that night. He should have known what trouble that would bring.

"Pardon me Remus, Sirius," said Arthur in a low tone. "May I speak to you two and James privately for a moment? Order business."

"Of course," said Sirius, making to stand up.

As to be expected, this exchange did not go unnoticed by Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children. "Where are you three of to?" asked Fred, with a knowing, but mischievous look in his eyes.

"Just some business," said Arthur Weasley.

"For the Order," said Harry, noticeably bitter sounding. "You can say whatever you need to here. It is not as if…"

"Harry, you are too…" started James.

"I know! Always too young! Well, I'll tell you I bloody not too young! I am nearly of age. By that time you two, were unregistered animagi! Stop treating me like a child!"

"You are a child!" said James, starting to get angry. Remus could tell that this wasn't the first argument that Harry and James had had about this.

"I have dealt with more than any of you can imagine and if you're just going to keep me in the dark on everything…"

"Have you ever thought of how dangerous and…?"

"I have known more danger than any of you have!" shouted Harry. "I am not too young and I am not stupid! Just because you three were at my age doesn't me I am! "

"Harry…" started Remus.

"Oh, don't you start!"

"Yes, Remus, don't. My son is obviously to mature to for our words of wisdom," said James bitterly. "But as my son, you will do as I say. You are too young…"

"Well maybe I just won't be your son!" yelled Harry.

"Well, maybe I would be better off if you weren't!" retorted James.

"Fine!" yelled Harry once more as he stormed out of the room. James sunk into his chair with his head in his hands. The Weasleys and Hermione all looked awkward and slightly stunned. Remus looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes and said, "Teenagers." Shaking his head he left to room, probably going to make sure Harry didn't leave the house.

Arthur, breaking the silence, excused himself and his family quietly, telling Remus to thank Sirius for a lovely evening. He would come by the next day to talk to them. He then apologized for causing such a commotion. Remus smiled, telling Arthur that he was at no fault.

After the Weasleys and Hermione left, Remus sat next to James, who had not looked away from the floor since Harry had stormed out. "James, don't worry. Harry will understand that…"

James looked up suddenly, starring Remus hard in the eyes. "What? That I didn't mean it? Didn't I mean it?"

"James…"

"I think about it sometimes, you know. What it would have been like to have a normal family…if the curse hadn't rebounded. If I had gotten remarried… if I…" James voice broke…"If I didn't have to worry about burying my son…"

"Nothing will ever be perfect," said Remus after a moments pause. "Harry knows you love him, and you know at heart that you wouldn't trade the life you have for another. And as I told you just the other night, we will not let Harry fail. He is stronger than even he knows."

At this, Sirius stepped back into the room. "Harry is in the kitchen. I managed to calm him a bit, but I think it is best that Remus talk to him first."

James nodded and Remus dismissed himself and walked to the kitchen. Harry, looking much as his father had, was sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. Remus sat down next to him, but he kept silent, waiting for Harry to speak.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need _him_ and obviously he doesn't need me," said Harry moments later.

"You know he didn't mean that," said Remus.

"Didn't he?" asked Harry, reminding Remus much of his conversation with James.

"No, he did not. He worries about you. You tend to get into trouble if you haven't noticed."

"I said I can take care of myself. I would have left and had been fine if Sirius hadn't stopped me," said Harry bitterly.

"Oh? And what would you have done then? Taken down Voldemort single handedly?"

"I have faced him before!"

"Yes you have and you have remarkably come out of those meeting relatively unscathed. Do you think you could keep doing it? With no one to help you? With him going stronger day by day?" asked Remus. He did not mean to break the boy's spirit, but this Harry did not seem to understand the severity of the 

situation. This Harry had inherited some of James' pride and cockiness. When Harry did not answer, Remus continued. "I do not doubt that you are no longer a child, Harry. But, you are not an adult either. You have seen much for your age, yes, but you have truly experienced far less. There will come a time, when you will be able to fight for what you believe in, for those you love without hesitation, with no one to stop you, where no one will say you are 'too young.' Today, though, is not that day."

"What do you know?" asked Harry angrily.

"I know I have seen you die once. It is not something I wish to see again."

Harry starred at Remus. It occurred to Remus that while Harry knew of Remus's strange past, the fact that he had died in it had not registered. "You saw me die?"

"You and everyone I loved and cared about. I know you want to help, I know it is frustrating to be left in the dark. It takes time, experience and training; there is much for you to learn. Your father just wants you to be safe."

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "Is he still in the living room?" he asked. Remus nodded.

Walking into the living room behind Harry, Remus saw that James hadn't moved, and was again starring at the floor, while Sirius talked to him. When Harry walked in though, James shot up and embraced him muttering apologies. Harry accepted this, but stayed relatively quiet.

When James finally let Harry go, there was a grim look on his face. "Son, there is something I need to tell you…"

--

A/N: Right, so I did not intend for such a delay, and I do not intend for another one. Either way, I apologize.

Also, thank you so much to everyone for reading and for reviewing!


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXII**

_When James finally let Harry go, there was a grim look on his face. "Son, there is something I need to tell you…"_

Remus and Sirius listened quietly as James told Harry about the prophecy. Harry did not say a word, but Remus saw his eyes go wide and for a lingering moment, when it came to the realization that the prophecy had led to his mother's death, Remus saw the fire of the Harry he knew reflected in those bright green eyes.

When James had finished, Harry set his jaw for a moment and then finally said, "So, it is either him or me?"

"I am afraid so," said James, looking pale, with tears in his eyes.

"And you knew all this time?" asked Harry.

James nodded. Harry then looked to Sirius, who looked white as a sheet. He shook his head. Then Harry's eyes came to rest on Remus, who didn't move, but just stared back. He refused to give in to the fear that was trying to overtake him. He wanted to look at Harry with a stern hope, the kind that would strengthen Harry's spirit. Further, the answer was obvious.

"How? I mean I am just fifteen years old! How can I have a power he "knows not?" asked Harry, who seemed panicked by James and Sirius's fear, but calmed by Remus's steady gaze. "I wanted to join the Order, but I didn't know that the whole Order actually depended on me."

Remus decided this was his time to speak up. "Very few know of the prophecy. That is what Voldemort is trying to get a hold of it at this moment, since he only knows part of it. Harry, you have much that Voldemort does not have. He does not have the loyalty you have. The Order doesn't just depend on you; they are behind you and support you. Most of Voldemort's followers are merely loyal to his power. You, Harry, have love, something that Voldemort could never fathom."

"Love?"

"Yes. The same powerful substance that your mother used to protect you as an infant. Voldemort has always underestimated its power, for he has never experienced it."

"Almost makes you pity him," said James quietly.

"Almost."

"We will also begin training this week," said Sirius.

"Training?" asked Harry.

"It is easy to say that you have not had proper Defense Against the Dark Arts classes in your time at Hogwarts. It is going to take a lot to bring down Voldemort and we want to prepare you the best we can for what might come," replied Sirius. Harry looked to James who nodded, still looking quite ill.

"You will be training with Remus and Sirius—possibly some other Order members as well, though they can't know of the prophecy," said James.

"But I go back to Hogwarts soon," said Harry. "With O.W.Ls and Quidditch—"

"I am sure you will be able to balance your time efficiently," said James with a slight quirk of the lips.

Eventually James took Harry home, seeing that the evening had been quite a lot for a young boy to handle. Remus and Sirius were left to their own thoughts and they decided to begin planning lessons for Harry, as well as planning out research into the Horcruxes.

They both worked somberly, knowing that there was much ahead of them. Sirius, though, unsurprisingly, found it necessary to break the silence.

"Remus, you don't see it do you?" asked Sirius quietly.

"See what?"

"You have basically told Harry that he will be able to do the near impossible because he had something greater than his adversaries. But, you do not realize that you possess the same thing; something, if used properly, could overcome all the obstacles you put in your way. You have love, Remus. And love is on your side."

"Sirius, there are very different circumstances—"started Remus.

"There is always some excuse to be made. Now, you should take this second chance and use it to full advantage."

"We shall see."

--

A/N: Well, that break was not quite as long, though the chapter is short. I have come to a better understanding of the direction of the story though and will try to make it less of a rambling mess. That said, it would be lovely to have reviews for this and the chapter previous, especially because I am sure my writing is changing over time.

Thank you so much to everyone for reading and for reviewing!

And, I have posted a story called Sparks and Cogs and am curious how reader's relate to it.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXIII**

Remus and Sirius came up with a comprehensive lesson plan, which they both (being an Auror and a former professor/werewolf) felt confidence in. Though, neither of them were sure that they had covered all bases, nor did they both have working knowledge of some of the more obscure topics they were to cover. When looking at all they had put down though, Remus knew that there wasn't time for all of it. Remus organized a meeting with Dumbledore to go over their plans.

"Remus, come sit down," said Albus Dumbledore pleasantly when Remus flooed into his office. Remus was still not really supposed to leave Grimmauld place for a few months, especially not without Sirius. In fact, if the Ministry knew, they could send him back to Azkaban. This, though, was happily ignored by the Order.

After exchanging other pleasantries, Remus let Dumbledore read over the plans."Yes, very good," said Dumbledore. "I would add in though that we both know that it is good to play into Harry's strengths. I think some father-son Quidditch practice might do nicely for the reflexes."

Remus smiled. "I suppose so. I also meant to mention: we need a different instructor for Occlumency. I was hoping you would do the honors."

Dumbledore slightly frowned. "James has been telling me that Harry has still been having nightmares about Voldemort."

"We both know that those are more than nightmares."

"Snape—"

"Snape is not getting through to Harry, nor will he," said Remus.

"It is less pressing now that we know what might happen—" said Dumbledore. Remus looked at him incredulously.

"It is more important now than ever! What happened in my world cannot be allowed to repeat itself! How you could allow Snape…how James could—"

"I trust Severus, Remus," said Dumbledore, raising his voice just enough to show Remus that he was irritated.

Remus had caught on something though, something that would not leave him until he asked. "James doesn't know that Severus was the Death Eater that overheard the prophecy, does he?" asked Remus quietly.

Dumbledore, for the first time in Remus's lives looked taken aback. He recovered quickly, though. "He does not."

"But Snape switched sides before October…" mused Remus.

"He turned himself over to me."

"But, why…"

"That is a matter between Severus and myself."

Remus ignored Dumbledore. "He must have felt some guilt for what he did. He must have—no, after so much time? He still—"

"Pardon?"

"He still loved her."

Dumbledore looked solemn. "He does."

Remus frowned. He still didn't trust Snape; not after everything. But, at least he understood him a little better.

"I still think that it would be better for you to instruct Harry. He will respond better to someone he respects and believes respects him."

"But who shall I see starring back at me?" said Dumbledore.

"Harry has much potential and strength. He shall stare back at you, not Voldemort." Remus answered, remembering how Dumbledore had worried about this in his world.

"I will consider," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly at Remus's confidence in the boy and knowing that Remus knew greater of the possibilities than he. It was a good thing to see. "I also wanted to let you know that it might be difficult to train Harry during this coming year. Dolores is—"

"An uptight, maniacal b—? offered Remus until Dumbledore cut him off. Remus was not usually one to show such blatant loathing for anyone, but he could not pretend to hold any love for Dolores Umbridge.

"—Keeping a close eye on Hogwarts for the Ministry," interrupted Dumbledore sternly, but with a glint in his eyes. "You will have to be careful."

"Of course. I would keep a very close eye on her as well. I know for certain that she is willing to use an Unforgivable on a student if she is sure that she will get what she wants."

"Noted."

The rest of the conversation went without event. There was discussion of the guarding of the prophecy—Remus had mentioned the possibility of a snake attack before. They also discussed more about Harry's training. It was decided that Sirius could occasionally Floo in, as long as Umbridge did not notice. Otherwise, Snape and Minerva would both be giving Harry extra lessons. Dumbledore was hesitant, but he consented to helping in addition to researching the Horcruxes.

As Remus bid his farewell, he remembered something that he had not disclosed about his world. He had wanted to be sure and be discreet, but he thought Dumbledore should be aware of the possibilities.

Before stepping into the fireplace, he turned to Dumbledore. "He killed you, you know. Snape did." Dumbledore stared at Remus and nodded shortly. Then Remus stepped into the whirling green flames.

--

A/N: I updated! And you didn't have to wait months for it! Thank you to everyone for reading. Also thank you to those that reviewed: you made my day!

I have started on the next chapter or so and will update soon if my computer holds out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXIV**

"Harry, we are very well aware of the fact you can duck! But, that is only part of it! You know the spell, now use it!" yelled Sirius from across the room. They had expanded the attic at Grimmauld Place to accommodate Harry's lessons. He and Harry had been practicing dueling for the previous hour. They both looked rather worn out. Remus had stayed to the side observing (after making James a very large cup of soothing tea).

Harry was doing alright, but he was certainly not up to the standard Remus would have held for him. He used his reflexes, yes, but not his brain. Remus, knew though, that with enough work, they could get Harry in sync.

While Sirius was distracted yelling, Harry managed to nearly hit him with a tickling curse. Remus cringed slightly; perhaps his aim needed some work too. "Alright, I think you two should call it a rest," called out Remus.

Lowering their wands Sirius and Harry walked over. Harry definitely was a little worse for ware, having been hit numerous times with stunners, tickling charms, and other such hexes. At one point Remus had insisted that James leave the room, for he was wringing his hands so much that Remus feared that they would come off. Not to mention the terrible noise when James grinded his teeth.

"Not bad, Harry," said Remus, not wanting to discourage the boy.

"Not good, either," replied Harry rubbing a sore arm and looking disappointed in himself.

"Well, no, but this is only the first session. I have seen wizards and witches older than you do far worse, but eventually become very competent Aurors," said Sirius. "Even Tonks! She tripped over her own feet and ended up hitting the Cornelius Fudge with her spell, even though he was observing several yards behind her." Remus grinned; that was Tonks.

"If you have the drive, I know you can aptly apply yourself to anything, Harry," said Remus with a knowing smile. "Except maybe History of Magic, but we will leave that to Professor Binns and Hermione, shall we?"

Harry cracked a grin and looked a bit more heartened. "What am I going to learn next?"

"I think it would be a good idea to teach you the Patronus charm," said Sirius. Remus starred at Sirius. He had completely forgotten that Harry had yet to have a close encounter with one in this world. He had completely overlooked that fact that when he had the Bogart lesson with the third-years Harry's had turned into James's corpse. It all made sense! Having lost one parent had made him afraid to lose the other; it gave him something to be afraid to lose! And Harry had had a happy enough childhood that the Dementors didn't affect him as terribly as they did before.

"It would be easier to teach you if we had a Dementor handy, but fortunately we do not," joked James. Remus thought hard at this. Having taught Harry before on a Bogart, he had a few ideas, but whose worst fear was a Dementor? He frowned as he came to a realization: His was. After Azkaban, after losing everything to end up here, how could it be anything else? The full moon seemed almost trivial now, after everything.

"We do," said Remus, making Sirius, James and Harry stare at him as if he had gone mad.

"Right, Moony," said Sirius. "I keep it in my mum's old china cabinet, behind the gravy boat."

Remus sighed. "Do you have a Bogart?"

"Whose worst fear—oh," said James coming to the same realization that Remus had moments earlier.

"I'll go ask Kreacher…" trailed Sirius, still giving Remus a strange look.

Harry looked a bit confused, but knew not to ask. "So, does a Patronus work?"

"As you know, Dementors thrive on sorrow and despair. They can make you relive you worst nightmares. A Patronus is a locus of positive thought, channeled into more or less corporeal figure that drives Dementors away. They can also be used to send messages and such.

"When you cast the spell _'Expectopatronum,_' fill you head with your happiest of memories. The happier the memory, the stronger the Patronus."

"What do they look like?" asked Harry, fully engaged.

"It depends on the wizard or witch that casts it," said James. "Though, it is usually some type of creature."

"Can you show me?"

Remus let James go ahead with this. He had not cast one in a long time, and he wasn't sure if it had changed or not. James cast the spell and the silvery light shot out of the tip of his wand, winding itself into the form of a dragon. It was Remus's turn to stare. This was not the form Remus would have expected, but he refrained from asking James about it right there and then.

"Wow," said Harry, quite amazed after the Patronus disappeared.

"Of course, not all of them are quite as glitzy as that," said Sirius, returning. "Compensating for something, James?"

Harry made a disgusted look and James snorted. Remus just shook his head. Boys will be boys. "Well?" he asked.

"Got one," said Sirius, pointing to a trunk behind him. "But, Harry should practice a few times before we let it out."

"Right," said James. "Nice and easy then Harry. Got a memory?" Harry nodded in affirmation. "Alright the, give it a go."

"_Expectopatronum_!" shouted Harry, gaining a slight mist. His face fell.

"Very good, Harry," said James. "Not very many get something on their first try."

Harry tried a few more times, but still all he had was mist. "What memory are you using Harry?" asked Remus.

"Winning the Quidditch cup," he replied. Remus rolled his eyes; some things would never change.

"I would choose a stronger memory. Something that, while it may not be such a euphoric time, means a great deal more to you than Quidditch."

Harry nodded. A few minutes later he was able to produce a form. It wasn't distinguishable, but it was a form none the less.

"Good, now let's try it against a Dementor. Shall we?" nodded Sirius to Remus. Remus nodded and braced himself. Stepping in front of the trunk he slowly opened the lid while Sirius, James and Harry stepped back.

The dark, looming figure emerged. Remus felt the cold despair running through his veins. He heard the screams. He staggered back a bit, trying to tell himself that it was just Bogart, but his body wouldn't listen.

To his side, Harry recognized the fear in Remus's eyes and started to understand. He realized this was more than just practice. By learning these skills he was going to spare those whom he loved from pain and terror. He could do it. He could save those he cared bout, as his mother had laid down her life for him.

"_Expectopatronum_!" shouted Harry once more. The Patronus, very strong Patronus shot out of his wand and charged down the "Dementor." It fell backwards, quite confused. Sirius then stepped in, banish the Bogart.

"Well done, Harry!" said Sirius enthusiastically. As Remus caught his breath he noticed James looking especially pale. Remus turning to look as Harry's disappearing Patronus. It was a doe.

"Lily," croaked James before leaving the room.

Harry looked between Sirius and Remus quite puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Harry. You did well," explained Sirius. "It is just that your mum's Patronus was a doe as well. Your dad just wasn't expecting that. It is hard for him, you know? I am sure that he is happy that you draw strength from her, though."

Remus gave soft smile. Sirius could be immature, brash and oblivious sometimes, sure, but he made up for it with all the times that he was the exact opposite. He was quite the impressive man.

Remus's thoughts then turned to James. Indeed, James was compensating for something with his "glitzy" Patronus. Well, not in the way Sirius meant it. James's Patronus was affected by the fact that he was not able to save Lily. He felt responsible, but powerless. Of course, no one else had saved her either, hence his Patronus had taken the form of one of the most powerful creatures he knew of: a dragon.

It had surprised him that, in spite of his compensation, his son's Patronus had been such a meek creature, even though his son was to save the world or die trying. A creature that symbolized something much more powerful than James's dragon.

Again it all came back to love.

--

A/N: As always thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed. It is good to know that there is still interest in this story.

Perplexity

PS:

Liv Naravul: Thank you for reminding me! Over the time I have been writing this I overlooked that important aspect, the details of Remus's time/reality travel. Not to worry though! I have bits and pieces to incorporate in chapters to come.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXV**

"He's had another one," whispered Sirius to Remus. Remus nodded, frowning. Dumbledore still had yet to tell him whether he was willing to replace Snape teaching Harry Occlumency.

This was Harry's last training before returning to Hogwarts. They were working on disguise and concealment, a topic that Sirius's Auror training would be particularly good for. James had not come due to Quidditch practice, but he was sure to let Sirius know about Harry's nightmares.

"What was it about?" asked Remus.

"Not sure. You-Know-Who was happy about something though, which doesn't bode well for us," answered Sirius. "The prophecy is still guarded thoroughly. I can't think of advance he could have made on that front."

Remus couldn't think of anything either. While it was good that he knew some of the possibilities of things to come, it was very frustrating that he didn't have the answers to everything.

He and Sirius met up with Harry in the room they were using for training. "Today," announced Sirius dramatically, "we are working on the art of disguise and concealment, physically and mentally."

"Invisibility cloaks, while you have plenty of experience with those, aside—" started Remus.

"He does?" "I do?" asked Sirius and Harry.

"You don't?" asked Remus before realizing that no responsible parent would let their son run wild with such a precious and mischief making item. "Never mind then," said Remus. Luckily, Sirius and Harry accepted this as an answer. But, then Remus thought of something else. "Do you know about the Map?" he asked cautiously.

Sirius gave Remus a burning glare, which got Remus thinking that Harry didn't know, so he should not have mentioned it. However, Harry got a bashful look upon his face. He nodded.

Sirius looked sharply at Harry. "Did your father tell you about it?" Harry shook his head. "Then how did you come to find out about it?"

"Fred and George gave it to me. They nicked it from Filch—" started Harry.

"You had it and you didn't tell us!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus could not tell if he was angry or just surprised.

"I—" started Harry again.

Sirius held out his hand, gesturing to Harry to stop. "Of all the irresponsible things—are you at least using it well?"

Harry faltered, looking at Sirius strangely. "What?"

"If you have the Map, you have better be making some good mischief!" said Sirius.

"And using it safely and wisely," added in Remus, feeling that Sirius was missing a point.

"Yes, yes. Meaning, have you pulled pranks and snuck about the castle, but not snuck out to Hogmeade, because that would be a stupid thing to with You-Know-Who about?" finished Sirius exasperatedly.

Harry grinned. "Of course."

"Okay then," grinned Sirius.

"Sorry, I'm late," came a new voice from the doorway, making Remus jump.

"No problem; we have yet to start. Come in, Tonks," said Sirius.

Remus was taken a bit by surprise. A bit of a heart-wrenching surprise, as he had not seen Tonks in a while and he was suddenly reminded of how much he missed her, and how much he loved her.

"Sirius didn't tell you I was coming, did he?" asked Tonks. Remus realized that he had yet to greet her and he was just standing there blankly.

"He did not," said Remus, sending a glare at Sirius. "Lovely to see you, though. I am guessing he asked you because of your experience with disguise."

Tonks nodded changing her hair from pink to light blue curls. Remus smiled.

"But, one thing has to be set straight," said Tonks, turning to Harry. "Just because you look like someone else, does not mean you are disguised."

"Hear, hear," continued Sirius. "You must be able to carry what disguise you use. Hind everything that you wish no one to see and put forth a different air and confidence. You must be able to deceive like no other."

Tonks snorted. Remus could almost read her mind. "Such a great thing to be teaching to a fifteen year-old boy," said Remus. "But, he is right. A simple disguise won't fool the likes of Voldemort or his followers."

It was a fun day. The combination of Sirius and Tonks made everything light hearted, but also very informative. Harry learned a lot, including how to disillusion himself; how to be completely silent, but still mobile; how to lie and be a convincing actor (Remus cringed at this part); and how to change his appearance without Polyjuice Potion.

"Well, Harry," said Tonks at the end of the day, "if you ever decide to perform in the theatre, you are very prepared."

"Or if you want to become a cat burglar," added in Sirius.

"Or a Ministry Official," said Harry.

"Oh no, that is a different skill altogether," teased Tonks. "You have to be able to have the truth right in front of you, but ignore it, for that job. It is a very specialized skill, and they only accept the best."

"Hey, I resent that!" said Sirius.

"Half the Auror and the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts departments don't count," said Tonks matter-of-factly.

"Either way," continued Remus, grinning, "you now have some useful skills, but they should only be used for good."

"Or else," chirped in Tonks and Sirius.

Not very long after they finished for the day, James came to floo back to Froderick's Gully with Harry. Sirius and Remus decided to let Harry tell James what he had learned that day. Hopefully he would spare some of the larger details.

"Well, Tonks, would you like to join Remus and me for drinks? We haven't caught up in a while," asked Sirius. Remus decided, even if it was hard, he didn't mind being around Tonks. He did, however, not trust Sirius. He was sure to be up to something. If he wasn't now, he would be later.

Tonks agreed in the affirmative and they all retired to the kitchen for drinks and snacks. They joked and laughed for a while, but eventually the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"So, how has your investigation of Charice been going?" asked Sirius. "I mean, I have seen your reports thus far, but they have been rather vague."

"It is tricky. He isn't the easiest person to investigate. On the outside he seems pretty respectable—" Sirius snorted at this description. "Sirius, do shut up. Okay, yes he is a bit kooky, but who isn't?"

"Kooky? He can't have sentence without quoting a terrible musician!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes, yes, I know your opinion of him, Sirius," snapped Tonks. "Anyway, he did very decently in Hogwarts and went on to train with Ollivander. He seems to have dropped that a few years ago and has had a few different jobs since. Nothing fishy though. His job, besides it being at Borgin and Burkes, is fairly normal; his hobbies, again are fairly normal; his flat is normal—"

Remus fought a slight growl when Tonks mentioned Charice's flat.

"—I haven't found any connection to your incarceration…" finished Tonks, nodding at Remus.

"Does he have a diary? You know, May 13th: I went to see the band Oscillating Oracles. May 14th: Drabbled in some dark arts, trafficked evil artifacts etc," joked Sirius.

"Of course! I haven't managed to rifle through his bad yet. I m sure he has some kind of notebook in there. He keeps it on him at all times though. It will be tricky and dangerous for my cover to get to it," said Tonks.

"In my sarcasticness we find insight!" said Sirius, beaming.

"For once," joked Remus. Then he turned to Tonks. "Does Charice suspect anything? I would think it would be quite difficult to keep up such a charade."

"It is quite difficult, but manageable. It is a bit irksome though that I still have to put up with bigoted opinions though. Honestly, at this point dating Umbridge is almost more appealing." At this both Remus and Sirius choked on their drinks, spitting them all over the table. "Charming," said Tonks, crinkling her nose. "Enough about me though, how are you two doing?"

"Research, training Harry," answered Remus in three words. _Missing you_, he thought.

"Remus, you see, lives vicariously through me," said Sirius. "But don't worry, you will be off parole by September and then you can join me for real fun."

"Oh, really?" said Remus, quite amused. "And what fun might that be."

"I," said Sirius drawing in a breath, "have a date!"

"Poor woman," said Tonks.

"Piss off. She is sexy, smart, and thinks I am charming and handsome," declared Sirius, indignantly.

"Translation: She has more glamour spells on her than you can count, she can count to ten backwards and forward, she doesn't speak English and is blind in one eye," said Remus.

The rest of the evening was light and fun. Remus was happier than he had been in a long while, even with his future and his past looming over him.

--

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading with an extra special thank you to those who reviewed (glad you appreciated my take on Patronuses etc, and happy to hear that this story is written well) . I appreciate input and encouragement. I also appreciate absolutely ripping things apart. Anyway, I have realized that today is the second anniversary of the posting of this story. I am not counting on having any more anniversaries.

Thank you!

Perplexity


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXVI**

Though summer training was over and Harry was about to return to Hogwarts, Remus, Sirius and Tonks continued meeting at Grimmauld Place for dinner every few nights. Tonks insisted, much to Remus's amusement, that it was these nights that kept her sane. She had decided that the best way to keep Charice at arms length about this was to tell him a certain amount of the truth: she was having drinks with a friend, who was for werewolf and house-elf rights to a fault and with Sirius who didn't like Charice too much. Of course, Tonks, the loving girlfriend, would not want to suffer Charice the lunacy and Sirius's snarky comments. She had to go though because the "friend," known to Charice only as "Donna" was having a relationship crisis—another thing that Charice didn't need to witness.

Of course, Sirius delighted in the prospect of calling Remus "Donna." He also made sure to keep James in the loop, who also was quite amused.

Finally the morning came of Harry's departure to Hogwarts. While neither Sirius or Remus were seeing him off, they both recognized this day, seeing that training him would be more difficult from now on. That, and it would be Dolores Umbridge's first day as a Hogwarts professor. Remus shuddered at the thought as his busied himself making coffee and toast while Sirius paid an owl for the Daily Prophet.

"Happy news, the Prophet bears," said Sirius unhappily, slouching back in his chair. Remus raised an eyebrow, encouraging Sirius to continue. "It is another article on how Harry is an attention seeking liar. Apparently since James is a Quidditch player Harry has 'tasted fame' and now he cannot get enough. They are also getting Dumbledore into it, say that he 'clearly favors the boy, since he thinks he can use him to push his agenda.' Of course this rubbish is nothing new; it's been circulating for months. You know, Harry is a delusional; it is impossible for You-Know-Who to return; those 'suspected' Death Eaters are actually kindly sweethearts. But, now they are trying to prove that Harry is some kind of sickly, spoiled brat who is trying to bring back the horrors of You-Know-Who for his own twisted amusement! This article is sickening."

"Hopefully there are some intelligent people who know the Prophet is full of hogwash," said Remus, sighing.

"People are idiots," snapped Sirius.

"Well, Voldemort will have to show himself sooner or later. At this point I still prefer later. If everyone knows he has returned, he loses the incentive to do things quietly, meaning lots of killing."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Sirius, flipping the page of the paper. "Oh, no," he groaned.

"What?"

"Umbridge," said Sirius angrily. "She definitely is not going to give any 'dark creatures' incentives not to join You-Know-Who."

"What did she do?" seethed Remus.

"She got that ludicrous law she purposed passed. I only heard about it recently, but I never thought it would go through. All half-bloods, werewolves, goblins, elves, etc must be registered with the Ministry and come in every month for examining. This includes checking your wand and 'tests of character.' If you don't go to these exams you cannot get employment, marriage licenses, or attend school. Apparently, Umbridge also hinted at tracking devices and close monitoring. I am guessing she didn't want to push her luck, though."

"Great, just wonderful," growled Remus, slamming his coffee cup on the table. "I have met a lot of werewolves that are already on the brink. They will rebel and join Fenir Greyback. And he, he will support Voldemort. Do know the havoc he can wreak?"

"There has to be some way to over turn this. Umbridge knows Greyback is a threat, she should know better. Such bigoted ways—treating upstanding members of society in such a way, especially while Death Eaters walk unharassed! I am going to go to Fudge. He might not listen if he thinks that I am doing this for your sake, but as I am head of the Auror Department, he might listen about Greyback. Or, at least, we can hope."

"Thanks, Sirius, but I think Fudge might be a bit too thick to listen."

"Probably, but it will make him look even more like and idiot when everything comes into the light. I have to try, anyway," said Sirius.

Remus was not looking forward to having such visits to the Ministry. He had been intending on trying to find a job since his parole would be finished a few days time. He didn't feel right living off of Sirius's generosity, though Sirius would probably argue that he would be glad to spend his family's fortune on him, seeing would spite them to no end. Now, he would have to live by Umbridge's rules, which infuriated him.

Remus stared into the fireplace brooding while Sirius left for work. _Foul, foul woman,_ he thought over and over again, barely registering that the flames he was staring so intently at, that were feeling his fury with him, were turning green. And, suddenly, Albus Dumbledore's face was in the flames.

"Remus, I need to speak to you in my office. It's urgent," said Dumbledore gravely.

"Yes, I will be right over," said Remus, taken a little by surprised. He drained his cup and proceeded to floo to Hogwarts.

He stumbled out of the fireplace on the other end, dusting himself off. Dumbledore appeared to be pacing, the portraits of headmasters of old watching his steps with interest. Remus wasn't entirely sure he had noticed him enter. When Remus was about to say something though, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I assume you saw the Prophet today?" he asked pleasantly.

Remus nodded, a knot growing in his throat as he tried to asphyxiate his anger.

"So I assume you know that something has to be done? Yes? Good," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly and not forcing Remus to speak on the subject. "And I think you would be the best candidate to do something about it."

Remus stared. "Me? A werewolf and former inmate the best candidate to stop Umbridge's prejudiced legislation? Albus, I would embody everything she is trying to prove!"

Dumbledore nodded lightly. "Yes, and I daresay for us, at this present time it would be quite fruitless to try to go against the Ministry. Any of the Order who might be respected needs to keep that respect. And Dolores has shown herself not to be easily swayed. No, Remus, what I need you to do is much more dangerous than confronting the Ministry. I need you to confront other werewolves."

"Those who follow Greyback," said Remus quietly.

"Yes and the other communities as well. You have an upper hand here. You have much more to offer, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"Do I?"

"Greyback can only give them a type of cathartic release that does not last long. After that what will they do? You on the other hand can organize. You have proven that being a werewolf does not have to dominate your life. That if the prejudices are broken down, all can lead successful, happy lives," said Dumbledore, a small sparkle in his eyes.

Remus frowned in thought. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have been researching, Remus, into how you came here. While time-travel is not uncommon, this kind of travel between realities…well, I haven't been able to get a handle on it. You broke through this mirror, you say?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing to a great ornate mirror on one of the rooms many walls.

"Yes," said Remus, a little surprised that he had not noticed it before.

"Interesting, interesting," murmured Dumbledore.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it is just that from what I am aware of this mirror hold no magical properties at all." Dumbledore paused in thought. "Either way, there is a reason why you came here. And we will find it."

--

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who reviewed! Much appreciated. Also, thank you to those who put this on their favorite, alert, and c2 lists! I like to know that there is still interest in this story.

--Perplexity


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXVI**

Remus returned to Grimmauld Place, thoughts spewing out his ears and a heavy stone in his stomach. Could he really do it this time? Could it be even conceivable to convince Greyback's followers to switch sides? To prevent new supporters of Voldemort?

He knew there was no chance to convince Greyback himself of anything. To even enter there camps Remus was going to have to play the part of a werewolf scorned. They need to think that he was stronger and more radical than he really was that there was a way to live an uninhibited life as a werewolf, that he could help them and show them the way. Remus sincerely hoped he was a good enough actor.

Eventually Sirius returned home from the Ministry. Both Tonks and James were coming over later that evening for dinner. Remus, feeling quite domestic in the face of what was to come, had cooked and baked up a storm.

"Moony, you know you are not going to change Umbridge's mind with cookies," said Sirius. "Nor, Fudge's either. That man has no foresight whatsoever. He seems to think that this law is going to _stop_ Greyback from gaining followers!"

"You had no luck with him then?"

"None at all," said Sirius taking an angry bite out of a scone.

"All the worse then," said Remus. He hacked angrily into a carrot with a large knife. He wasn't sure when or how to tell Sirius that he was leaving in two days time on a potentially suicidal mission. Not that he hadn't had his fair share of those, though.

"Tonks and James are going to be here in a while. Perhaps one of them will have an idea," Sirius proposed.

"It probably will not be of any use."

"Stop being a wet blanket, Remus. I know it is hard, but we will find a way," said Sirius sharply.

Remus glared at him. "I know," he said shortly.

"Right, mate. Right."

Remus turned back to his chopping. He felt rude, but he really didn't want to hear anymore empty sentiments. He was to do what he had to; there was no easy way out of it. Remus sighed and scolded himself. He was alive and so were many people he loved and cared about. He should be willing to stand up and fight without brooding about what is "so hard."

"Sorry," said Remus finally.

"It's al—" started Sirius before falling of his stool with a crash. Tonks had just apparated right next to him. While that had been surprising enough, she lost her balance and fell into Sirius. Remus let out a chuckle.

"—right," finished Sirius, while Tonks apologized profusely, helping him up.

"Hello, Tonks. How is everything?" asked Remus, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Just fine, just fine," said Tonks brushing herself off. "Just spent the day trying to clean up Fudge's mess. I wanted to break Charice's nose when he started gloating about the new law. I swear, the sooner I can prove that he is up to something, the better, especially for my sanity."

Remus smiled weakly and went back to chopping carrots. He didn't know how to reply to anything. What as he supposed to say? Poor dear, oh and by the way I am leaving and could be dead in a week's time? He was sure that would go over well.

"How are you doing, Remus?" asked Tonks sympathetically while biting into a cookie.

Remus looked up startled, his eyes a little wide. He was sure he stared at her for at least two minutes before mumbling that he was fine. He then mentally berated himself. Tonks, on the other hand, just looked at him curiosity. She looked like she was about to say something, but was then cut off by a distinct popping noise.

James entered, still in his Quidditch practice gear and very dirty.

"Oye, there!" said Sirius indignantly. "You are getting dirt all over my clean floor!"

"Sirius, I don't think this floor has ever been clean," said James. "Sorry, I left in a rush. They had me play Beater today to give the second reserve Keeper more practice. Unfortunately I instinctively ducked when the Bludger came towards me. It hit Nicholas Wogger square in the nose. I was sure he was going to kill me at the end of practice, to I left as quickly as possible."

"You have practice tomorrow," reminded Sirius. James paled slightly.

"James, we're sure you can take him," said Tonks, reassuringly.

"Speak for yourself," grinned Sirius.

Remus remained quiet as he finished putting together the soup he was making and put it over the fire.

"These are delicious cookies, Remus," complimented Tonks. "That is what I need: a man who can cook." Remus blushed slightly at this proclamation. "Charice can hardly boil water, but expects everyone else to be a professional chef."

The light hearted conversation continued until the soup was done. As they sat down to eat, Tonks looked at Remus critically for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, fine," he said hurriedly, but she looked skeptical. Luckily, she let it go.

They ate, but the conversation was sparse. Mostly James and Sirius talked back and forth about what was going on generally in their lives: a little Quidditch, a little office talk, a little women and so forth. Remus ate quietly, as did Tonks, though he had no idea why she was quiet.

Remus took a chance and looked up from his soup. Tonks was looking at him pensively. She knew he was hiding something. She would always know. She then looked away quickly, and pretended that she hadn't been staring at him, she hadn't been contemplating him. Remus allowed himself a slight smile. He had been reminded of how he still loved her, how she used to do this when she was awaiting his opinion or decision. How she thought if she stared at him for long enough she would come to a sudden realization of what he was thinking or feeling. He knew that she wouldn't figure it out this time.

When they had finished their soup, they retired to the living room. Settling himself, Remus drank his tea slowly, extending out the time he had. How could he tell them now, after all? What is it caused James to spill his tea on Sirius's clean floor? Remus chastised himself. He had to stop coming up with excuses.

"Of course Wanda Evenington is not going to lead the Tornadoes to victory!"said James heated, throwing Remus back into the present and out of his head.

"Look at it, James. She has been catching the snitch is faster times each game! She has a lot of potential. I mean, she beat Aubrey Insley! No one beats Insley!"

Tonks seemed to be distracted by James and Sirius's raised voices as well. "Evenington may have potential, but she had a lot of flaws. She's new, so you haven't seen them yet, but they are there."

"See, Sirius! Even your cousin is on my side!" mocked James. This just lead Sirius to become louder, which made James in turn become louder. Tonks just shook her head and looked on in amusement.

Remus, on the other hand, was getting a head ache. He waited for them to die down a little, but they still remained going at it. Remus soon couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm leaving," he said, quietly, but with enough impact that everyone heard him.

"Leaving? No need, I'll stop. Sirius is just too thick to get my point!" said James with a grin.

"Says the man without a brain," shot back Sirius, also grinning.

Tonks did not say anything. Remus could tell the she understood. Well, at least she understood what he had said, but it was apparent that she was trying to figure out why.

"I mean," said Remus self-consciously, "that I must leave here. For how long, I do not know. It is possible that I won't return."

All three people in the room were staring at him. They didn't know what to say. Finally Tonks spoke up. "Where," she asked, steadily, but trying to mask her emotion.

"I must go amongst Greyback and his followers. I must confront and organize the other werewolves as well," answered Remus, followed by silence. "I leave the day after tomorrow, to what end, I do not know."

"Stop being melodramatic, Remus," said Sirius. "I warned you about being a wet blanket earlier. You will come back and you will succeed. And that is final." Sirius crossed his arms for emphasis.

"But—" started Remus.

"I have spoken," said Sirius.

"Remus, how can you go?" asked James. "What good will it do? You are needed here."

"Dumbledore asked me to go. I have to at least try."

"But to your death?!" said James, wiping his face with his hands.

"James, stop," scolded Sirius. "What must be done, will be done. Remus, be careful."

"I know," he smiled.

The rest of tea was quiet. No one knew what to say to Remus. Eventually James left, promising to return the next day. He gave Remus a tight hug before he left. Before Tonks made to leave, Sirius slid out of the room, claiming that he had just remembered that he had to floo the Head of the Department of Magical Architecture and Planning. Remus shook he head. Sirius may be smart, but he was not subtle.

Tonks stood up. "I won't be able to come by tomorrow. Duty calls, you know?" she said softly.

"I understand," replied Remus.

"Be careful? Really, and if you need anything, I will be there," she said.

"I know."

At that she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Remus had missed this feeling, though he was a little taken aback. He was, at this point, entirely unsure of what to do. Tonks, however, didn't notice. She leaned back slightly and, standing on the tips of her toes, raised her face closer to level with his. Before Remus registered what was going on, she kissed him. His head went blank.

As soon as it had started though, it was over. Tonks had stepped back and was looking at him very evenly. "You will come back," she said, before apparating away.

--

A/N: Sorry for another wait and sorry for the more that will come. Lots of work and computer problems are not the most conducive to writing. But, hopefully, my computer will remain well and I will find the time here and there. As always, thank you to everyone for reading and for reviewing!


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXVIII**

He hadn't expected leaving to be easy, but neither had he expected to have so much to look forward to if he returned. Coming back to Tonks overwhelmed his mind in the day before he left. It was now less a matter of if he would survive or not. While those thoughts were still there, he could hardly consider them at the thought of hurting Tonks. She had feelings for him, he could not stop that now, all he could do was see what happened and try to hurt her as little as possible if not at all.

His goodbyes to James and Sirius had been hard. His friends had tried to keep everything light, making jokes, but he could see the discomfort in their eyes and the sadness. He played along. He could tell that they understood though, especially James. They understood what it was to sacrifice—and they had sacrificed much more than Remus ever had.

Now he was trekking through the woods—he had been for the last day. The werewolves he was looking for tended to stay outside of big cities—there was too much a chance of being found out. They wanted to avoid notice for the most part. There were a few small villages, usually magically gated for the times of the full moon. Not all werewolves lived in these communities though. Remus had never; these were for those who had been cast out of society—for those who had no family or friends willing to help them.

Remus had been lucky. His mother and father had embraced him even after he had been attacked by Greyback. Dumbledore had been kind enough to let him attend Hogwarts where he met three friends who were willing to help and support him despite his "furry problem." Even after he found himself alone, in those cold, solemn years, he had managed because he had learned how to survive. The people in these communities, however, were never given that chance.

Remus had associated with one of these communities before, though. When he thought he had lost everything he had come here, though he had only stayed a few weeks. He had decided though, that he had to be able to make it in the wizarding world. Only then could he work to disprove prejudices and be able to show other werewolves that they could as well. He also, in those years to come had lived thread-bare, giving any extra money he had to the village. He was willing to bet though, that that had not occurred in this world.

Remus sniffed the air. The communities were recognizable by their scent, which was easily distinguishable by other werewolves. He frowned and made a sharp left, his eyes scanning through the trees for any sign of a village. He walked further, noticing that he was approaching a stream. Seeing this, he knew he was on the right path.

After another ten minutes he caught sight of a small shack, marking the outpost of a village. Remus grinned. He cast a spell to detect any magical presence. The villages were varied, some will muggle werewolves, some with magical, and some with both. Most of the educated witches and wizards had been bitten after they left Hogwarts. Those who had been bitten as children were usually held in shame by their family and not allowed to attend, if they were not shunned all together. This village held a magical presence.

Remus continued carefully, not wanting to alarm anyone. Werewolves in these villages were highly suspicious and always on alert. A few minutes later he could sense the presence of others. He was verging on the village. He could now see the main area through the trees. He drew a breath and continued.

A child stared at him as he passed. Her eyes were wide, not knowing what to do about this stranger. He gave her a soft smile and she bolted. Frowning, he made another cautious step forward. There was someone behind him, he sensed. He turn heal quickly to find a drawn wand and a man with sharp eyes staring him down. "What do you want?" he asked.

Remus looked at the man evenly. "For now, a place to stay."

The man considered him. "What is your business here?"

"Do you mean to ask whether I am a werewolf or not?" Remus asked with grin.

"Among other things," replied the man, his expression not changing.

"What else do you mean to ask?"

"It depends on who you are."

Remus was growing tired of this game. Obviously they were both being very careful not to reveal too much information in case the other was the enemy. Neither of them were going to get anywhere if it went on like this. He had to take a risk. But how much of one to take, he did not know.

"There is a lot going on," Remus said finally, taking the man by surprise.

"Aye," replied the man.

"I come to see who stands where."

"So…you are either one of Greyback's men or minion of the Ministry. I can tell that you are a werewolf, but I sincerely doubt that you are merely a concerned citizen. Well, I'll tell you now; fear and intimidation will get you no where here. We will decide to take what action is best for us."

Remus laughed. The man was being so purposely ambiguous. Remus had a good feeling where he stood, though he wasn't sure whether that position would change or not. "I am here of a different accord. No, I am not a mere 'concerned citizen.' I have though, come to see where your loyalty lies. Either supporting Greyback or supporting the Ministry is dangerous business."

"A faction group! I did not see that coming!" barked the man, loosing some of his stiffness. "You seem trustworthy, though, one can never be too careful. How do I know to trust you?"

Remus decided to take the risk. "I was sent by Albus Dumbledore—"

The man began to laugh. "Dumbledore! What does he care about the werewolves?"

"More than you realize. There are many who care, werewolf and non-werewolf alike, who tried to stop the new legislation. But, right now there are more pressing matters," said Remus tiredly.

"Greyback you mean?" asked the man.

"Yes, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I need to know where this villages lies."

The man considered him again. "I am going to trust you," he said slowly. "This village has yet to decide its position. We have been approached by Greyback. In light of the new legislations, a few members have been considering going over to him. The generally consensus, it that we will make a decision when the time comes. We must value are our survival over all other ones. We have no loyalty yet to Greyback, but nor do we have any to the society that shunned us."

"May I speak to the village?" asked Remus.

"I think I could manage to call a meeting. I can also assure you now that your presence will not reach Greyback," said the man. Before Remus could reply, a younger man ran up, looking quite distraught.

"Allen!" said the young man, stopping and looking at Remus suspiciously.

"What is it, Marius?"

"N-News. Greyback and his supporters, they completely wiped out many in the Muggle village. He sent a warning that the same will happen to us if we don't support him and You-Know-Who."

"Gather everyone for a meeting," instructed Allen. Marius immediately ran off. Allen turned to Remus. "This ought to be an interesting meeting. What was your name?"

"Remus."

"Interesting…" said the man, his eyes glazing for a moment. He then turned roughly. "Come now," he said leading Remus further into the village.

------

A/N: I meant to make this chapter much longer and more interesting, but since that would take much longer I decided to update. If you have a preference between more frequent chapters, but shorter chapters or longer chapters, but also longer waits for chapters, let me know. The next few chapters should be more exciting.

As always, thank you to everyone for reading and for reviewing,

Perplexity


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXIX**

Remus followed the man, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. He was nervous, but he knew he had to keep himself in check. He surveyed the village as he walked. It was obviously very poor, but everything looked to be in fairly good repair. Remus doubted though that the Muggle villages had fared as well as this one.

Allen led him to a larger building on the other side of the village. Many were already assembled there. It seemed that word spread very quickly—or that Marius was a fast runner. Remus surveyed those who were assembled. Most of them bore scars similar to his, though some had less and some had more. Most did, however, look in fairly good health. He felt their eyes on him as well. He could tell that some looked at him suspiciously, though a few only looked at him with curiosity.

Most, however, were stony-faced, knowing the decision that had to be made. It was a difficult one—he knew, but hoped that he could sway them. They had no reason to trust him, but they also had no reason to trust Greyback.

Allen left him to the side of the assembly, gesturing that he was to stay there. A few minutes later he returned, bringing Remus closer to the front of the assembly where Marius stood, wringing his hands nervously.

A grizzled, but respectable looking older man stood up and approached the front. The people immediately quieted. The old man cleared his throat and began to speak in a strong and commanding voice. "It seems that Greyback has decided to give us an ultimatum. Marius, will you relay the message?"

Marius stepped up to the front, his breathing still ragged. "Greyback and his supporters have just destroyed the Muggle village over on North Hibbard Ridge. None were left alive," he choked. "He says that we have taken long enough, that we have until the next moon to pledge our support to him and You-Know-Who. If not, we will face the same fate as those Muggles." Marius breathed deeply and stepped back.

The old man stepped back to the front. "Thank you, Marius. Now it seems to me that—"

"Oh, stop the deliberation here, Charles. We all know what has to be done!" shouted a man, perhaps a little younger than Remus from the assembly. "We all know that Greyback will not stop until we either support him or are dead. We have no chance of defending ourselves, and with an alliance with him we are probably better off anyway!" Few others expressed agreement with him.

"This is not a decision that can be made lightly, Derrick. Greyback is dangerous even as an ally. And we cannot forget that the Ministry is even more of a threat if we join him." At this many mutter angrily. The Ministry of Magic was not popular here.

"The Ministry is already our enemy. Even if we did not join Greyback, I will not bare my throat before them and follow whatever fate some stuffy, prejudiced people decide for me. If we join Greyback we will be able to fight for the rights we should have! With him we would have the power to combat the Ministry's bigotry! If we join him we will not only live, but we will prosper!" exclaimed Derrick.

"At what cost?" asked Remus loudly, but calmly. Everyone turned to look at him.

Derrick glared. "Who is this? A Ministry lackey…probably with mush for brains, scared out of his wits because he has been sent among the big, bad wolves." Derrick bared his teeth.

Charles cleared his throat loudly and glared at Derrick. "Thank you for introducing our guest. While I am not sure what he had to say, I do not doubt that it will be less imprudent than your introduction. If you will…Remus, is it?"

Remus stepped to the front. He kept completely steady. "Yes, thank you. First, I am not from the Ministry. I do not support such ludicrous and bigoted laws as the ones they just passed. However, I do not support a rash or violent response."

"Who are you to speak to us?" asked a voice from the crowd.

"Yeah, why should we care what you have to say?" asked another.

"Because I speak to you without wanting to greaten my own power, unlike the Ministry, Greyback or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Because I can help you. Though you have been separated from the rest of society—though it was not of your choosing— I have been lucky enough to find friends and allies in the world that treats us so harshly. These people are willing to be your allies as well—if they know they can trust you not to side with those who are our enemies," said Remus, unsure if he was wording himself right.

"That's right. Again, we have to be compliant. We have to prove ourselves to _them_."

Remus turned to Derrick. "While I know it difficult to lower your pride, you all must understand that for these people it does not matter that we are werewolves. It is knowledge of Greyback's party and the promises he offers that worry them. Greyback and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are dangerous for not just their opposition, but are dangerous for their supporters. For them you will have to make greater sacrifices than just your pride."

"What do you know of either? You speak as if you have experiences with both sides—" started Derrick, before he was interrupted by an older woman.

"Remus…you are Remus Lupin aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Remus.

"My niece used to talk about you—before I got bitten, of course," she said with a nostalgic smile. "You know, she never cared what I was…I thank you for that."

"Who is Remus Lupin?" asked someone else.

The woman turned. "He was that professor at Hogwarts. My niece—Laurel Brine—" she addressed her nieces name at Remus, and he remembered a calm first year with curly blond pigtails, "—always said he was the best professor she had. He was the one that was arrested for being a werewolf in the possession of Dark Arts books. He was sent to Azkaban, but was released not too long ago."

Remus could feel the weight of all the eyes upon him once again. He could not begin to comprehend their expressions, though.

"You are _that _Remus Lupin," whispered Charles.

"Yes, as you now know, I was able to—for a while—make a successful life in the wizarding world despite being a werewolf. Yes, there is much stigma to be faced, but I do believe, if we work together and with our allies, that too can pass," said Remus.

"Oh, really? You do remember being sent to Azkaban, right? You could be a raving lunatic for all we know!" exclaimed Derrick.

"Tell me, who seems more like a raving lunatic: myself or Greyback?" asked Remus calmly. Derrick fell silent and Remus continued. "I have been sent by Albus Dumbledore to extend an invitation to join not the Ministry, nor to join Greyback, but to join another side. A side of those who will fight both the Ministry's ignorance and prejudice and Greyback's treachery and destruction. Tell me, would you rather live in peace eventually, or would you rather live the rest of your life in fear that your allies are going to turn on you?"

It was silent. No, none of these people wanted the latter. They were just afraid, horribly afraid. A young woman finally spoke up softly, "But, what of his threat?"

"He must be stood up to. We need to rally all those able, from here and the other villages to join together against him."

"And if we fail?" asked the woman.

"We won't," he answered firmly.

"How can say that? Greyback is backed by You-Know-Who! If we do not join him will be dead; if not today then tomorrow," said Derrick angrily.

"And are you prepared to take the lives of your old friends and family? Are you willing to taste their blood. For that is what Greyback would give you for our first task, in order to test your loyalty and just for his own amusement. Could you do that?" asked Remus staring Derrick so directly in the eyes that he could sense that it was making the young man nervous.

"No," he finally said. Remus smiled slightly; he had gotten through. Derrick spoke again, "A few from this village have already joined him."

"Are they here now?" asked Remus.

"No."

"Most who had no qualms about supporting him left in the last year," said Charles. "I suppose we should vote on it. All who want to submit our village to Greyback and support him in spite of the costs, say aye." Charles beamed when no one made a sound. "All for seeing what good an alliance with Mr. Lupin and his friend can bring, say aye." At this there were a few strong "ayes" and some weaker ones, but it seemed that the majority were at least willing to give him a chance. "All those who want to unconditionally support Mr. Lupin to whatever end, say aye." There was dead silence. "Well, there you have Mr. Lupin," said Charles. "Let's see what you've got in store for us."

---------

A/N: As always thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who reviewed. In response to Wolviesfan, Remus using "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" is purposeful. While I see him using "Voldemort" in certain circumstances, I do not see him using it around those who he does not know well or those who might be greatly taken aback. Also, I see his use of "Voldemort" to reveal much about his personality--something that he might not use around everyone.

Thanks again!

Perplexity


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXX**

"You have a week and a half. That is a not a lot of time, all considering," said Remus for a tenth time while all those around him bickered back and forth. Of course, they would be worried about their fate, but the people of this village, once the decision had been made to follow him, seemed to fret to the extent that they were being counter-productive. He didn't expect them to necessarily like his plan, but few seemed to be able to agree with it or come up with a better one.

"Yes, yes," said Charles sternly, "but what you are proposing…it is not just dangerous, but is also likely to go horribly wrong."

"And what better option is there?" asked Allen. "We can't all just run without a word. We will all be hunted down."

"Yes, but they are bound to see through our lies," said a middle-aged woman.

"Perhaps, but it will give you time," said Remus. "And time is what you will need."

"Time? We need more than just time…" said a man named Pericles.

"How do we know that you can guarantee us even that?" interjected another.

"What if it all goes wrong?" asked a woman named Ingrid, her eyes shifting over to Derrick, who sat in the corner.

Derrick smiled, or flashed his teeth; one could not really tell the difference. "I think what they mean, Lupin, is that they do not trust either of us." At this Ingrid's eyes flashed open nervously before she hastily muttered that she had meant nothing of the sort.

Remus smiled as well. "That is a benefit. It will make our job easier." Remus had planned to go in to Greyback's camp with Derrick. They would be the first of the village to join Greyback. If that went well, a few others would join as well—those who were strong and were willing to fight. A few others would find trustworthy contacts in other villages. Hopefully they could infiltrate Greyback's followers enough to hinder them and send word of their movements to the Order. He knew that unless circumstances granted him the chance that he could not risk trying to completely bring down Greyback and his followers.

"What do you mean?" asked Charles, narrowing his eyes.

"We need to be believable," shrugged Derrick.

"Exactly," said Remus. "If we were trustworthy we would not be there. Greyback and Voldemort—" there was a shudder through the others "—rule through either fear or through enticement. Rarely through loyalty. Greyback must believe that we are there for ourselves. We are never to be completely trustworthy because, though we have a surface loyalty to a 'cause' we will always be looking to better our own position, which suits him perfectly."

"Derrick I can see in that position. He is young, without a past. They are likely to believe his attraction to the excitement. But, you. You have past affiliations, attachments to Dumbledore and his sort. How are you to get Greyback to over look that? What do you have?" asked Allen.

Remus grinned, "The face of a werewolf scorned."

----

It took a while, but the plan was finally accepted and they made ready to put it into action. It was not long after that, that Remus and Derrick found themselves trekking through the woods in search of Greyback and his company.

It took a day and half for them to catch scent of a large group of werewolves and that evening they luckily also caught sight of what they were searching for. Cautiously, Remus and Derrick approached the flicker lights of what looked like a camp.

"This is where Marius said he came from," whispered Derrick.

Remus moved slowly with Derrick behind him. He did not expect to just waltz into Greyback's camp, no matter what his motives were. There was some kind of magical trip line somewhere. They just had to be cautious and be vigilant.

Remus took a few more strides and stopped. He held his hand back, gesturing for Derrick to stop. Remus looked around carefully. Barely visable he could see figures darting around in the woods around them. Derrick looked at him questioningly. "See there," whispered Remus. Derrick's eyes went wide. Remus pulled his wand, as did Derrick. "Friends, we come as messengers from the village by Piercing Creek," called Remus, making Derrick start and look at him incredulously.

Silence answered them. Remus still waited. He head a slight rustling, like that of wind against the trees. "They are closing in," he whispered. Derrick clenched his wand tightly. Remus breathed steadily, still waiting for the inevitable reply to his call.

_Snap._

Remus and Derrick spun on the spot. A man walked to towards them out of the darkness. "And what does the village by Piercing Creek have to say?" he asked with a rasping voice and a slight cackle. Remus stared at the man as tens of other emerged on all sides from the woods.

"The village would like to pledge its allegiance to the Dark Lord and to the company of Fenir Greyback," said Remus steadily.

The man, who was none other than Greyback, bared his teeth in a grin. "I see. Though, I am not sure I understand why Remus Lupin, an advocate from Dumbldore's—" at this point Greyback spat "—camp, is here relying the message. A change of heart, Lupin?" He sneered.

"You could say that," said Remus stiffly.

"And what reason would there be for me not to tear you and your friend apart?" asked Greyback, always one to cut to the chase—literally.

"You need strength in numbers. Two good fighters who can bring in more is a benefit to you. You likely already know of the connections and knowledge I have. Think of those at your disposal," said Remus. He breathed, knowing that he could be dead at any moment, but also knowing that this was hardly the time to defend himself. He awaited the blow.

Greyback stared into him, considering his words. Remus barely saw his wrist flick. Derrick crumpled to the ground next to him. Remus quickly shielded himself from an oncoming spell. More came and Remus knew that he could not block them all. Before he knew it, he had fallen beside Derrick. Moments after, he felt his body lift. Yes, they were taking him into the camp. Soon the negotiations would begin.

------

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!

---Perplexity


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXI**

Remus regained full consciousness not long after the confrontation in the woods. He could not move a good portion of his body, but at least he was alive. This likely either meant that they were considering him for an ally or were going to interrogate him. He supposed that it was at least progress.

He looked around. He had been tied to a tree with three guards placed around him. Derrick was tied to another tree about six meters away. He only had one guard. Remus looked at his guards. One of them was quite brawny looking—though the others looked a bit thin and sickly. One of the guards, who had a thick patch of blond hair on his head, noticed that Remus was awake. "Boris," the guard said to the brawny guard, "Go inform Greyback that the prisoner is awake." Boris left, but not before sending Remus a growl.

"This is some camp you have made for yourselves," said Remus politely, though it was anything from the truth. Remus could tell that much of the camp lived in poverty—especially the weak. The guards ignored him. "You know," Remus continued, "that Voldemort will surely maintain these conditions. Under him we will not have to answer to anyone—well except purebloods. Yes, under Voldemort we will prosper. I am sure after he raises the pureblood wizard and witches to power above those filthy Muggles, Mudbloods and half-bloods that he will do great things for werewolves." Remus went on in this manner. The guards pretended not to listen, but he could tell that he was sewing the seeds of doubt among them. "Greyback is in his inner-circle right? Such a loyalty certainly would make him a Death Eater?" The other guard, who had thin black hair, shifted with discomfort at this question. Remus repressed a smile. Derrick, Remus knew, was saying similar things to his guard. Derrick was also close to a group of people sitting around a fire. Remus noticed them shift uncomfortably as well. Yes, the seeds of doubt had been sewn. Such seeds would spread and grow quickly.

A while later Remus was hoisted up and untied from the tree. However, he was still bound a the ankles and the wrists. He was placed to sit on a stump around the other side of the fire. In only a few minutes Greyback had seated himself on the stump to Remus's left.

Dinner started, as everyone was passing around plates of undercooked meat. Remus noticed that the greater portions of food were going to those who looked the strongest. He then looked around for Derrick and found him seated ten feet away. "Comfortable, I hope," said Greyback, looking over at Remus. Remus stared Greyback in the eyes, his icy grey eyes boring into Greyback's yellow ones. "So, Lupin, I have to agree. You would make a valuable ally. I have to say though, as I am sure you know, I do not trust you."

"Do you trust anyone, especially in this company?" asked Remus.

Greyback laughed—well he at least made a noise that could be taken as a laugh. "Point taken. will tell you, though, you will have to prove yourself. I am sure you know this. One false move, however and you, your companion and the whole village you hail from will be dead. No mercy. Mercy is for the weak."

"I would not expect anything less," Remus said. _Or so cliché _he thought further.

"I must say, Lupin," said Greyback. "I am curious, given that you are here under no pretense, why abandon your friends to whom you have always been so loyal?"

"I should think it obvious," said Remus, a little surprised. "They abandoned me. They sent me to Azkaban to be tortured everyday. For what? A few books. I saw then, how fickle their kind is. They have no loyalty, only the pretense of it. Here, it is the same, but no one expects anything other than a pretense."

Grey back considered Remus. Finally he said, "Do you wish them to suffer? Do you wish them the pain that they caused you?"

"Yes," said Remus.

"Alright then," said Greyback, baring he teeth. "Let us begin."

Remus noticed Greyback's company circling him so that he was enclosed. Greyback continued, "While you will tell me everything you know eventually, I am going to give you a chance. One chance. You will, of course, kill the boy you came with—there is no question about that—you will also be killing one of our prisoners. Easy, really. Though, we are not animals—we will arm both parties. It might also make everything…more interesting."

Remus nearly rolled his eyes. _How predictable_. Remus did however feel a twinge of guilt. He had known the plan was going to take a sudden turn.

"Of course, no wands. Those are for those elitist wizard filth," said Greyback as a man took Remus's wand and handed him a knife. Remus smiled slightly, realizing that no one had bothered to completely disarm him, that they had thought a wand would be his only weapon. "As we are, however, _civilized_ folk here, we will be doing this the old fashioned way." Another man handed Remus a sword and he could see that Derrick had been handed one as well. Another had been brought out and had been armed similarly—a little boy who could not have been past the age of eleven. He was frightened, but Remus could tell that he was trying to muster some courage. Remus recognized him as a nephew of Amelia Bones.

Remus faltered slightly, knowing that Greyback marked his hesitation. "Go," said Greyback, gesturing to Remus and Derrick."To the death."

Derrick looking very nervous launched his attack, which Remus deflected easily, putting Derrick on the defensive. Their swords clashed again and again, Derrick losing steam very quickly. He was no match for Remus. Second later, blood was drawn and Remus could sense the others closing in tighter. Remus had caught Derrick upper arm, causing blood to stream down. After a few more minutes Derrick lunged at Remus and Remus's sword caught Derrick straight through his side. Derrick's weight collapsed against Remus as the sword ran him through. Remus muttered a few words and let Derrick collapse to the ground. Remus saw the young boy pale. Remus drew in a long breath—there was no turning back now.

Greyback leaned forward from his seat in front of a great tree. He learing, grinning. Remus knew that Greyback had not expected him to come this far, but now was anticipating his failure in the second round. Remus, however, knew that he would not fail.

A large, muscular man pushed the boy forward. The boy stumbled from the push, especially as the sword he was carrying was much to be for him. Remus regarded the boy with merciless eyes. _Mercy was for the weak. _Remus felt a slight twinge at the fact that he had betrayed the village of Piercing Creek and also the Order. But some things just had to be done.

Remus faced the boy, letting no emotion show on his face. He must succeed. The boy appeared to be trying to muster all his courage, as Remus could see his face harden as he faced Remus. Remus waited. The boy lunged at Remus, but Remus deflected this attack easily. The boy fell to the ground. The sword really was much to big for him—it affected his balance. Remus saw Greyback grinning. Greyback fully approved of playing with one's prey before the kill. Remus allowed the boy to rise and attack again. Remus, again deflected, though this time he gave the boy a nick on his shoulder, which caused the werewolves to roar in approval.

This happened a few more times, each time the crowd becoming more tense with anticipation. The boy had blood flowing from both his shoulders—though none of these wounds were lethal in any sense. Remus allowed his face to soften slightly—the boy was so scared, but was trying so hard. Finally the boy fell again, and Remus, with his back to Greyback, put his sword to the boy's throat.

"Finish it," ordered Greyback. Remus pressed the sword further, but hesitated. "Finish it," barked Greyback again. Remus knew that Greyback had expected this to happen, even if he had expected it to happen sooner.

Remus looked down at the boy, whose eyes were stained with tears and dirt, who had jutted his chin up defiantly. Remus dropped his sword and dropped to his knees in front of the boy. Greyback grinned. "So, here you see it boys, Dumbledore's magnificent—" Greyback sputtered. A knife—a small knife—punctured his neck, just pinning him to the tree he rested against.

Still by the boy, Remus still knelt, but now facing Greyback and sliding his hand back towards his sword. They hadn't thought to check him for other weapons. The Alpha male was dead. Remus stood, picking up his sword and helping the boy up. The others stared; no one quite comprehending what had just happened.

Then the howls started. The other werewolves let out a deafening stream of howls at the scene of their fallen leader. Remus stood his ground.

"This man" yelled Remus to the werewolves. "This man was a fool. He thinks that by submitting himself to someone more powerful to him will make him more powerful. Do you really think Voldemort, who values purity of blood above all else, would share power with the likes of us? If he prevails he will cut us down, for he despises our kind."

"Better than the Ministry!" one man shouted.

"The Ministry is full of idiots. I do not trust them, spare a few. But, times are changing. The Ministry grows weak. The Ministry will not stop Voldemort—but there are people who can. Rally behind them and you will find your peace."

"Or," said an immensely large and strong looking man, "We could send them back your body as a reminder of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's power." Others jeered, but Remus noticed that many hung back instead of closing in on him and the boy.

One of the men who hung back finally yelled, "We shouldn't kill him. He still might be useful."

"You dare to contradict me Harold?" said the other man with a growl.

"Hold up a minute, Vincent" said another man with graying brown hair. "Who made your word law?" The was a growl of approval.

"I did," roared Vincent, a few others making howls of approval.

"And why would the rest of us let a dunce like you lead us?" asked the man with graying hair.

Vincent apparently had a short temper. He launched himself a the man who insulted him, tearing at everything in reach. This action caused a frenzy. In a span of thirty seconds the whole camp was fighting. _What a stable bunch, _Remus thought as he grabbed the boy and quickly led him out of the melee. He passed the dead body of Greyback and saw his wand sticking out of Greyback's pocket. Remus grabbed it. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Marc," answered the boy shaking.

"Marc, I am going to make you invisible. I want you to run straight out of this camp to the creek. Climb the biggest tree you can. I will come and find you in not to long. Make a hooting noise when you see me," instructed Remus.

"A hooting noise," repeated the boy who looked even more frightened.

"I won't hurt you. I want to get you home," said Remus as he disillusioned the boy. "Now run!" The boy took off and Remus snuck around the backside of a tent, trying to find Derrick.

Remus found him nearly dead. Derrick had managed to get himself behind a tree, away from the fighting, but the wound Remus had given him had caused a great amount of blood loss. "You betrayed us," muttered Derrick.

Remus did not look Derrick in the eye. Instead he muttered a few incantations, hoping to heal the wound. It was not use. Derrick sputtered and finally died. Remus felt sorrow for what he had done. For what he had had to do. But he could not mourn now. The fighting was still going on and Remus was sure that there were other prisoners.

He rounded a tent and found several trees with men, women and children tied around them. They looked frightened—they were able to hear but not able to see what was going on. Remus raised his wand and the ropes binding the prisoners fell to the ground. "Go quickly passed the creek," said Remus. Unfortunately, two of Greyback's men had come into view and realized what was going on.

"Hey!" they yelled, but they were quickly attacked by the two thin men who had been guarding Remus earlier. "Go," the guards urged as they overtook the other two men. Remus almost smiled, before he took off toward the creek. _So he had reached some of them._

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay and for descrepancies in the story-I have forgotten some of my intended plot in the gaps between writing. _

_Thanks for reading and to those who reviewed!  
_


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXII**

The yells and howls shook through the forest. Remus ran towards the creek. Others who had been prisoners ran as well. Remus stopped a moment and drew his wand again. A silver light shot out of it, manifesting itself into a silvery giraffe that ran off into the woods. Remus smiled slightly at this patronus, which had changed since the last time he had cast the spell. Remus remembered how he and Tonks had sat by the fire in Grimauld place, exhausted after a long day of Order meeting (Sirius had fallen asleep in a chair across the room with a half empty glass of scotch in his hand). Remus and Tonks had been discussing animagi and Tonks commented that if she were one that she would be a giraffe: tall, awkward, but with a great view.

Remus chastised himself; this was no time to reminisce about a time long lost. He continued to run, looking to find the little boy, Marc. Remus ran passed a few large trees listening hard for any hooting noises. The others had ran passed him a this point. Remus wondered if his message had gotten to the village yet.

Remus wandered for a few more minutes, until he finally heard a feint hoot coming from a large tree to his left. "Marc, it's me. Come down and take my hand. I'll get you out of here," said Remus in a comforting voice. Remus heard a few noises from the tree and soon felt someone touch his hand. Remus drew his wand and re-illusioned the boy. The boy looked frightened, but Remus could tell that he had a strong sense of survival.

Remus and Marc ran through the forest, still hearing the howls and occasionally catching a glimpse of one of the other running prisoners. They ran and they ran, but Remus could tell that the boy was wearing down. Knowing the village was still a ways off, Remus slowed and hoisted the boy on his shoulders—he had though about apparating, but knew it was too risky at this point in time.

By the time Remus and Marc reached the village, Remus had not an ounce of strength left. Remus set the boy down and continued to fall to his knees behind a crowd (who had most likely gathered because of the howling). Remus wondered if any of the prisoners had reached the village, or if they were lost, running through the woods—or—Merlin forbid—were caught.

"Lupin!" shouted one of the villagers nearest to him. The rest of the villagers turned, talking hurriedly at him. "What happened?" "What's going on?" What are those howls?" "Were you found out?" Remus noticed that none of the villagers had yet to ask "Where's Derrick?" While relieved, the whole incident weighed heavily upon Remus.

"Let him catch his breath!" shouted Charles over the crowd. "Sarah, get Remus and the boy some water."

Remus looked up to see Charles standing over him. "What is happening," he demanded sharply, but from the look in his eyes, Remus could tell that Charles was afraid. Sarah arrived with water, and Remus drank it down quickly before answering.

"Greyback is dead," said Remus quietly, though his voice shot through the crowd, who fell silent. "His followers are in turmoil—fighting amongst themselves for domination over the others. What happens next—we should strike while they are weak."

"Strike? We don't have the resources. Yes, I received your Patronus and we are gathered and armed to defend ourselves, but I am certainly not going to send anyone to their death!"

_To late_, thought Remus. He stood up. "Greyback's prisoners are now fleeing. If we can gather them and attack now, this part will be over. And Voldemort will have a few less allies."

"You can't expect…"

"What else is there to do?" demanded Remus. "Or will all this be for nothing?"

Charles looked enraged. He sputtered, not having a reply. To his left Marius stepped up. "To capture or to kill?" he asked nervously.

"Whatever is necessary."

"Then let's go."

Remus was not expecting this change in tides, exactly. "Right, who is coming?" Several men and women stepped forward. Charles hesitated, but still stepped forward. Marc also stepped forward. Remus smiled sadly at Marc and knelt down. "Marc, I am going to need you to stay here. You can help the others round up Greyback's prisoners, since you know who they are. You can form the defense here, in case anyone gets passed us." Marc nodded and Remus could not be more proud of the boy—he had endured so much, and was willing take on so much more.

Remus lead the band of villagers toward Greyback's camp. Remus was surprised that none of the villagers had asked exactly what happened, not to mention what had happened to Derrick—though Remus was sure that the questions were bound to arise.

They had moved quickly enough that the fight was still going on. The howling seemed almost worse than before and the smell of blood, smoke and fire were thick on the air. Silently, Remus sent a group into the trees on the edge of the camp to stun any of Greyback's followers who were in sight. The rest hid themselves behind trees.

Remus caught sight of a large man fighting a thin, but tall man. It looked as though the thin man had taken a bite out of the other man's shoulder. The large man took a swing at the thin man. Just at impact, Remus stunned the thin man, hitting his back. He came crashing to the ground, the large man standing victorious over him for a moment before another attacked him. Remus continued a similar strategy for a few minutes—until a yell broke through the camp.

"ENEMIES ATTACK!"

Remus slapped his hand to his forehead. This meant that one of the villagers had been found out already. Remus jumped from behind the tree and began to fight in the open, not allowing the yell to register before attacking Greyback's followers. Remus fought hard. He stunned, he kicked and he killed. The commotion was so loud that Remus felt almost disoriented.

He didn't know how much later it was, but suddenly Remus found himself with his foot on a man's chest and his wand dug into his neck. Before he cast a spell, Remus heard a cry around him. The villager's had won. Reorienting himself, Remus stunned the fallen man. He looked around—the camp was littered with bodies, some dead, some injured, some stunned. Not a single one of Greyback's followers were left standing. Many of the villagers had fallen as well. Sarah held a blood soaked Marius on the ground. He groaned as she cast healing spells.

Charles was inspecting the body of Greyback, which was still pinned against the large tree. "His own men killed him?" he asked, thinking that the fighting had started before Greyback's death.

Before Remus could answer a gurgling laugh came from a gravely injured follower of Greyback, Harold. "It's that one right there—Lupin, they call him—who did it. He almost had him fooled alright—killing his own ally like that. Of course, Greyback knew he wouldn't kill the boy—though even he was fooled for a moment."

Charles eyes shot to Remus. "Where's Derrick?"

The question was finally asked. "Dead," said Remus evenly, though inside, the guilt was weighing down upon him. But, it had been necessary.

"You?"

"Yes."

"You betrayed us."

"I did what was necessary."

"No, you used us—Derrick—for your agenda. You knew this was coming," said Charles, pointing his wand at Remus.

"Yes, to some extend I knew."

"You lied."

"You would not have come otherwise."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Remus's wand flew out of his hand. He had not been expecting this. Charles approached him, wrath in his eyes.

"Charles, stop!" shouted Marius, the best he could.

"I will not do nothing when this man used my people in this way! Many are dead!"

"And how many more would be dead if you had kept going as you had been, doing nothing!" said Remus, anger growing with his guilt.

Charles came yet close in his rage and Remus took the opportunity to get his wand back. It was a short, but intense scuffle. Remus came out with both his and Charles' wands. He threw one to Sarah. "Look, I am sorry how this happened. Derrick's death was not intended. But, we must move forward from this now. Voldemort, though he is now a bit weaker, is still strong. I will send for other who can heal the wounded and imprison Greyback's followers who are still alive."

"And then you'll leave us," said Charles, still panting from the scuffle.

"Do you wish it?" asked Remus.

"I wish you dead."

Remus cast a patronus and sent it for help. "In a way, I already am," he said before disapparating.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own his magical world.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXII**

Remus arrived on the doorstep of Grimmauld place. He took a moment to get his bearings, as he knew that he was in for a slew full of questions. He was also a bit overwhelmed. Things had not gone quite as he had expected. He had only been gone for two weeks ( he supposed he should just consider himself efficient) and he wasn't sure how the Order would perceive what had been done. What would Charles tell them? How would Dumbledore react when he found out that instead of building alliances, Remus may have made enemies?

Remus leaned forwards against the door. He was tired and ridden with guilt. He—. Remus's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, causing him to fall face first into the entry way.

"Remus!" exclaimed Sirius. Sirius leaned down and helped Remus up. Remus, a little dazed, leaned himself against the wall in the entry way. "I just got the message from Dumbledore—I was heading out. Greyback's dead, eh?"

"Yes."

"And you, you look quite worse for wear. Are you okay, mate?" asked Sirius, looking concerned.

"I—I don't know," answered Remus. "I just had to leave." Remus was slowly coming to realize that had not left because of Charles' anger, because the job was done, but instead because he could feel his cold resolve about what had to be done fading. He couldn't show them any weakness.

"Come, sit down. I'll be back," said Sirius.

"I'll come…"

"No, you look exhausted. Stay here."

Remus sat and he waited. Eventually sleep came over him—sleep filled with fitful dreams. Sleep filled with death.

He was awoken sometime later by voices in the house.

"Albus, I really do not see what the issue is here. Greyback is dead. He can't round up followers that way and it is not as if his company is in any shape to recruit as we have managed to get most of them to Azkaban, in spite of the fact that the Ministry doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back. So it didn't quite go according to plan…" said the voice of Sirius from the hallway.

"Sirius, this is a grave matter. We need allies. Remus was supposed to build that base among those who are most likely to support Voldemort. He not only failed to do this, but he severely damaged relations as well as the Order's reputation. He put a harsh agenda above the people involved. Now they feel betrayed. They have been betrayed, and thus, so have we," said Dumbledore severely.

Remus braced himself for the oncoming storm. In spite of his doubts, he knew he must be prepared to defend himself, tooth and nail. Remus stood up, and watched Sirius, James and Dumbledore enter the room, followed by Kingsley and Sturgis Podmore.

"Remus," said Dumbledore, "I must speak with you." Dumbledore did not have to say anything else—everyone else left the room. "You could have gotten them all killed," he continued coldly.

"Yes, I could have," said Remus evenly.

"Do you have anything more to say for yourself? You neglected your mission…"

"My mission was to stop Greyback from gathering followers."

"Your mission was to make allies. Instead many are dead."

"How many?" Remus nearly croaked. He still was trying to remain even.

"Three from the village, three of Greyback's company, and, of course Greyback himself. Fortunately very few there had any experience using unforgivable curses and most of Greyback's company refuse to carry wands. But I am troubled Remus, as one man who was killed died before the skirmish." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes pierced Remus's. Remus could hardly hold his gaze.

"It was necessary," said Remus.

"Necessary? It was necessary to kill a young man. A young man who trusted you?"

"It's regrettable."

"Regrettable? Remus, this is someone's life!"

"And if we don't take extreme measures we will all be dead in a few years time!" snapped Remus.

"For the greater good. Remus, if there is one thing I have learned in my life time is that the 'good' in the 'greater good' becomes less each time it is compromised."

"And what happens when we all fall because we are entrapped by the idea of maintaining what is 'good'?"

Dumbledore's icy stare softened slightly. He changed the subject, much to Remus's relief. "We, captured most of Greybacks followers and to patch up anyone who was injured. Many of the villagers are quite angry, Charles especially. They are unlikely to support the Order, but they are even more wary of Voldemort." Dumbledore then became stern again, " However, word spreads quickly. Others will join him because of this."

"I disagree," said Remus.

"You disagree?" said Dumbledore, almost looking surprised and looking quite angry.

"While I might not have gained us any allies, that Greyback is dead and his followers are captured because they were fighting among themselves makes Voldemort seem weaker. And without Greyback to put pressure on the villages and communities of werewolves, most are unlikely to take up sides unless they are already inclined. It would take a lot to build up another cohesive werewolf following. Voldemort does not have the energy or the patience to spend the time to build another following. He relies too heavily on the support he had last time around."

"We can only hope you are right," said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile, Tonks has stayed behind to try to repair the relations you damaged."

The last statement hit Remus like a blow. Tonks was alone in the woods with angry werewolves near full moon, because he had messed things up. "How could you—?

"Easily. She asked to stay. She's more than capable. Tonks is serving both as an Order and a Ministry representative. She can show them that not all Ministry workers agree with its regulations and that the Order cares about them and is in a position to help them. Tonks has more compassion for other than most of the Order put together, without being condescending or making it seem like pity," said Dumbledore.

"You think she will succeed," said Remus slightly stung by the fact that Dumbledore thought that he was underestimating Tonks and (though Remus would never admit it) by the fact that Tonks had stayed behind instead of coming to see how he was.

"We will have to see. Now I must go attend to some other business. Sirius will inform you when the next meeting is." With that Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Albus," said Remus, halting Dumbledore at the doorway. "I do feel it, you know. I do regret it."

"I do know? No Remus, not anymore. I do not think anyone knows with you anymore," said Dumbledore as he left.


	35. Chapter 34

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXIII:**

Remus was unsure of what to do next. He technically was not supposed to leave Grimmauld Place, especially now that Dumbledore no longer trusted him. It bothered him. He was restless and he was irritable. He felt trapped. It was not just not being able to leave; it was not being able to leave knowing that Tonks was in the werewolf village, cleaning up after his mess. The only good thing was that it seemed that many members of the Order did not blame him for the actions the he took. Both Sirius and Mad-Eye were fully behind him, which helped balance against the power of Dumbledore's disapproval. Remus just hoped that Tonks understood. He hoped that he hadn't ruined everything.

As if all that he was feeling wasn't enough, the guilt of what he had done weighed heavier and heavier by the day. He hadn't really meant to kill Derrick. He had meant to wound him; he meant to show Greyback where his loyalties lay. Remus had even gone as far as casting spells to start healing Derrick's wounds. Alas, as dangerous a what he had done was, Remus had expected that Derrick, after everything, would only be on the brink of death. He expected that he would be able to fully heal him. He had misjudged, he had played with someone's life, and Derrick was dead for it.

Remus, of course, tried very much to keep all he was feeling hidden. He tried to focus on making progress. He found out (with little surprise) that Umbridge was being horrible at Hogwarts and that Harry, Ron and Hermoine had started Dumbledore's Army. Harry, instead of being the innovative instructor had been in Remus's world, was going off of the lesson plans that Sirius and Remus himself had drafted during the summer. Remus, in his long days and nights trapped in Grimmauld place drew up new ones to send to Harry, as well as warnings about traitors. These messages were of course disguised from prying eyes such as Umbridge and Filch.

Remus also did as intensive as he could research about Horcruxes and about Voldemort. It wasn't easy doing research where he was, but he somehow managed to use his and Sirius's connections to covertly get some of the literature he needed. He wrote Dumbledore with his findings—he was hesitant to do so at first, as Dumbledore obviously didn't trust him. But this was bigger and more important than Dumbledore's opinion of him.

Sirius and James were helpful however. Though both were busy with work they spent nearly all their free time at Grimmauld. James never did like being home alone and neither did Sirius. They still felt as inseparable as they had been back in their school days. Remus, more than ever felt like an outsider—though he was still grateful to have his friends. He sometimes had to remember that they didn't know life apart from one another. They knew death, yes, but they didn't know the complete isolation of losing everyone.

Remus was very tense for the whole week. He was waiting and he couldn't stand it—waiting for Tonks, waiting for Dumbledore, waiting for Voldemort. He buried himself more and more in research, just hoping it would get somewhere.

"Remus!" shouted Sirius about eight days after Remus had returned. "Are you ever going to leave your room? Eat? Bathe? Or am I going to have to break down the door to find you living in squalor?"

Remus looked up from his reading, currently mostly newsclipping from the time when the wizarding world first heard of this "Voldemort." Back when the name instilled curiosity instead of fear. Remus thought for a moment. Eat? Bathe? Squalor? He looked at his watch. It was nine thirty in the evening. The last time he had left his room was probably around ten in the morning, which meant that the last time he had eaten was around five in the evening the day before. That meant that the last time he had slept was over two days ago and that he hadn't bathed since he had gotten back. Time sure did fly.

Remus decided that this was an opportune time to let his research rest for a little while. He walked downstairs to see Sirius and James sitting at the kitchen table drinking whiskey. "About time," said Sirius when he saw Remus.

"Remus, you look like you just got out of Azkaban…" said James.

"No, probably worse than when he got out of Azkaban," Sirius joked. "He smelled better then too."

Remus opened his mouth to say something about Sirius's time in Azkaban. However, he cut himself off, remembering that this Sirius was never there. "It has only been a little while," said Remus, making himself some tea and riffling together some food.

"How long since you slept, mate?" asked James.

"About two days," replied Remus.

"Give it a rest Remus. We need you in good health. On another subject, though, Tonks is back," said Sirius. "She made great headway with the werewolf camps. She also managed to lead a team to capture a bunch of Greyback's followers who escaped."

Relief flooded over Remus. "Is she coming by?" Remus asked, hoping not to sound too eager.

"She didn't say anything about it," said Sirius giving Remus a sympathetic look.

Remus waited and hoped, but Tonks never came by. Remus kept reminding himself that the only thing that really mattered was that she was okay, but he could quite manage to keep himself convinced of that.

Christmas soon arrived. James was excited, making ready for Harry to return home. Remus' trial date with the Ministry was set to get him off of house arrest. The date was for the twenty-third and Remus became more and more anxious with each passing day. It didn't help that Dumbledore sent back the research Remus sent him with a scrap of parchment that only contained the words "I will look into it."

When the day finally came, looked more of a mess than ever. Remus knew he must have looked very pathetic—with the days of sleep deprivation, little food, the strain in his face and the lack of bathing even Sirius couldn't throw a jab his way.

"Eat something, will you?" said Sirius anxiously. Remus ignored him and settled on a cup of tea. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

Remus nodded and slowly sipped his tea. When he finished, he finally spoke. "Time to go."

Only an hour laterRemus entered the courtroom. Normally his eyes would have scanned to room, marking who was present. However, Remus paid no attention. He sat in the chair that his supervising officer motioned him toward and he waited. Within minutes the chatter from the rest of the hall died down and the presiding judge (Remus paid no attention to who it was) stood and addressed him.

"Remus Lupin, you are brought before Wizengamot today to address you being released from home custody, currently being supervised by Auror Sirius Black. Black has given the recommendation that you be fully released. However, some of counsel remains unconvinced that you are reformed—that given the opportunity you will not revert to dark ways. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Remus stood numbly, though he managed to raise his eyes to the assembly. He recognized many faces, but there were none that he really cared to see. "Over the last months under the supervision of Auror Black, and before in Azkaban, I came to realize that before I had let my curiosity lead me astray. I had hoped at the time to understand and harness these 'Dark Arts' for my own good intentions. In Azkaban—and from the noble counsel of Auror Black—I learned that this is not possible. I learned that my misguided ways were leading me down the path of darkness to which I now fear that had there not been an intervention, I would not have escaped. To be as those in Azkaban—those hatred and evil filled souls—well—I can only thank the counsel for stopping me before I was lost. I wish now only to be a force of good in the world and I hope this wise counsel will be able to see that potential in me."

Remus heard a few murmurs after his speech. He looked up cautiously to see a few counsel members looking at him with pitying expressions. Remus was then told to sit and Sirius was brought to questioning. Sirius, off course, gave an impassioned speech about Remus's penitence. "…and when he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, he began to tear up. He then apologized for his transgressions…"

Remus bit back a rare smile. Sirius knew how to engage an audience; he was both theatrical and believable at once. Next to stand was James, who, although a bit clumsy in his speech, had the magnetism of a celebrity and the sincerity of the father of "The Boy Who Lived." Remus became less tense as James defended him to the counsel. After James had finished, a ministry official gave a rundown of Remus's offenses and further questioned Remus's character.

"Anyone else wish to speak before the counsel deliberates?" asked the judge.

"I do," came a voice from the back stands.

Remus whipped his head around. He had maybe expected Dumbledore or some other Order member. However, he had not expected Tonks to come striding across the courtroom. His breath caught. What would she have to say about him now? Now that she knew what he was capable of, what he had done, what would she think?

"I have known Remus Lupin for a long time, though better the last few months than ever before…I have seen good in him that surpasses almost anyone I ever met—he truly is someone who will sacrifice anything to do good in this world—" Remus felt stung by this, though he could hardly argue that it wasn't true—"I do believe that in the past months Remus has shown that he will not revert to the Dark Arts—that he knows he made a mistake…" Tonks went on, each statement defending Remus to the counsel, while concurrently alluding to her thoughts on his most recent transgression. By the time Tonks finished, Remus was thoroughly confused as to what her thoughts were about him.

"Thank you, Auror Tonks," said the judge as he blocked off the counsel's area so they could deliberate.

Tonks walked passed Remus and Sirius on her way to her seat. She leaned over to them and whispered, "You are both full of shit."

Remus couldn't turn enough in his chair to watch her walk away. Usually a statement like that from Tonks would have a humorous undertone, but today Remus felt that it was underlined with cold sentiments.

About fifteen minutes later the counsel emerged. "Remus Lupin, after careful consideration the counsel feels that given your good behavior and adherence to your sentence and parole terms, that you have properly served your time and that your parole is now terminated. You may now go regularly about your life, Remus Lupin. Good day."

Remus smiled slightly and turned to Sirius, who shook his hand. "This means celebrations."

"I really don't think—" protested Remus.

"Of course! And it's on me," said James walking up from his seat. Remus shook his head and looked around for Tonks. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where—?" started Remus, however Sirius cut him off.

"To the Leaky Cauldron!" said Sirius putting his arm around Remus so enthusiastically that Remus almost missed the furtive look he gave to James. Sirius was trying to distract him from looking for Tonks.

"To the Leaky Cauldron!" said James with equal enthusiasm. Remus stopped protesting. He knew Tonks—now that she was back, that she had faced him, he would hear her feelings about this—about him, about what he did—soon enough. He just was more worried than ever as to what her feelings would be.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXV**

It has only been a day, but Remus was truly appreciating his freedom. Okay, so he hadn't exactly adhered to his parole terms, but he wouldn't exactly call his time amongst the other werewolves liberating. He could now pull his own resources to do the research he needed. He would no longer have to rely on others for little things. Freedom was also beneficial to his health. He liked fresh air and he felt less stressed. Sirius pointed out that it was also better for his hygiene, as Remus, despite everything, had too much pride to go out of the house smelling like Kreacher's dirty laundry.

It was Christmas Eve day. Remus realized that after everything he needed a little normalcy—maybe he could relax for the holiday, though part of him felt guilty at the thought. With so much to do, so much at stake, how could he relax? Sirius, however, ended up being a stronger force than Remus's guilt.

"You have to go with me to Diagon Alley," insisted Sirius. "I haven't gotten anyone gifts yet and I promised Harry that I would get him something amazing."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He already has everything."

"Yes and that makes Christmas and birthdays difficult," complained Sirius.

"Maybe you shouldn't have waited until the last minute," said Remus.

"Hey, I was busy getting liberating you from the clutches of the Ministry, remember?"

"Excuses," joke Remus. "Fine, I'll go. But, you can't make me have fun."

"No one would dare do that," said Sirius apparating.

Remus shook his head and followed, landing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley looked overwhelmingly busy. Wizards and witches were running here and there, some with bulging packages, up and down the street and in and out of shops. It all was odd to Remus. It seemed to normal, reaching into the mundane. He had to remind himself that the next day was a holiday, a day to remember your family, those who you love.

"So is this going to be the same crowd as the last Christmas I attended?" asked Remus. It had been two years now since the first and only traditional Christmas he had attended in this world. In Azkaban, Ignacio had brought him some stale Christmas biscuits, but that was the only highlight from the holiday.

Sirius gave Remus a quick glace before walking towards Flourish and Blotts. "No, it is going to be low-key this year. You, me, James, and Harry at Froderick's Gully. Tonks and the Weasleys might stop by at some point, but I don't know for sure." Remus sensed a tightness in Sirius's voice.

"It's because of me," said Remus, putting things together.

"Well, yes. After Azkaban your friends who weren't part of the Order decided that they did not want anything to do with you. And…well…after the incident in the werewolf camp many in the Order decided that they did not want to associate with you as well."

"Of course," said Remus. He hadn't really thought of that before. It was rare that he thought much about most of the Order members, and rarer to think about their opinion of him.

"I think that most of them are just following Dumbledore—if he doesn't trust you, neither will they."

"But you trust me?" asked Remus, suddenly unsure.

"Always," said Sirius, seeming offended that Remus would even ask. "Peter might have betrayed us all but you would never. You might have unorothodox methods, but you have all the reason to. I think that Dumbledore just doesn't understand the change in you."

"The change?" asked Remus.

"Obviously you are different from your…" Sirius hesitated, "…previous self. But two and a half years ago when _this _you found your way here you were different than you are now. Then you were trying to fit in, then you were just grateful that your world—even the world—was not in shambles. Before Azkaban you were beginning to change—then Azkaban and the loss of such an amount of time changed things quickly. You are…harder than you were before. You see more of an immediacy to maintain what you have regained. To stop Voldemort. You—we—lost in your world. Of course you are going to do everything in your power to stop him here. As you should."

Remus stared for a moment as Sirius held open the door to Flourish and Blotts. Sirius always impressed him with his moments of insight. "I am glad you understand," said Remus, entering the shop.

"Of course. Now, do you think James would prefer Dorothy Shannahan's new book about Quidditch politics or should I just go with the traditional bottle of booze and bag of Bertie Bott's?"

Remus and Sirius parted ways after a while, deciding to meet back up later. Remus was glad that he talked to Sirius. While it had brought bad tidings about his social life—not that Remus had really remembered or even realized that he had one—it also had reaffirmed Sirius's faith in him, which was something he needed.

He realized that he had been so caught up is trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort, that he had not taken the time to realize that while he was willing to do whatever it took, most would not understand that. Sirius and James, at this point, seemed to be the only ones who understood. For James, Remus knew, it had everything to do with the loss of Lily and the impending loss of Harry. For Sirius, he wasn't quite sure.

Remus looked Diagon Alley, wondering what to do. "Shopping" wasn't exactly a word in his vocabulary anymore, and it had never been much of one to begin with. He was certainly nearly broke—and he would have been completely so if Sirius hadn't stopped the Ministry from seizing the few assets he had when he went to Azkaban. Further than that he really didn't know what to get anyone. Remus eventually decided to go by his old standard: chocolate.

He made his way to the sweetshop in Diagon Alley. It wasn't quite Honeydukes, but it they did make some quite spectacular truffles if his memory served correct. There was a bit of a line when he entered, so he took a number and surveyed the clientele. In front two old witches were arguing over what to buy. A child and her mother stood to his left excitedly looking at the dancing snowman cookies. And up front to his right…was one of the last people Remus wanted to see.

The man was looking at pies. He had a stern look on his face. A shop worker approached him and asked if he had any questions and he replied, "In the words of Dinah Dingus of the Rabid Banshee Trio 'I have none, no not at all, even if the sun were shining in the heat of fall.'"

Remus almost snorted, but held it back, wanting to remain unnoticed. He had not seen Charice since before Azkaban. He realized he still didn't know if Tonks was investigating him…whether they were still "together." He also didn't know still if Charice had anything to do with him going to Azkaban. He did, however, wonder how Tonks had ever gotten together with someone so annoying and pretentious.

Remus considered leaving the shop. While he wasn't sure whether Charice would remember him or not, he really did not want to risk it given Charice's anti-werewolf sentiments. Remus also, if Charice recognized him, wasn't sure if he could play nice. However, another part of Remus prevailed—it was a small part of him, but it was itching to have a confrontation with the man.

Charice picked his pie and turned to leave. He caught sight of Remus and a frown crossed his face. "Mr. Lupin! It is quite a surprise to see you…" said Charice, his voice edging on icy.

"Just making some last minute holiday preparations," said Remus, holding everything back. "And how are you these days?"

"Well. I was promoted at work, as well as have been offered a position on Dolore Umbridge's DCC Task Force."

"DCC?" asked Remus, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Dark Creature Control. Haven't you heard? Werewolves have been running rampant! They even are starting to battle amongst themselves, the beasts," answered Charice. Remus could tell the Charice was trying to bait him.

"I see. Spending the holidays with Tonks?"

"Yes. I just picked up her favorite pie: apple," smirked Charice.

"Her favorite is apricot," replied Remus without thinking.

"What?"

"Tonk's favorite pie is apricot," repeated Remus.

"Think I know my girlfriend's preferences a little better than some decrepid old werewolf," spat Charice.

"You would think that." This statement infuriated Charice, who pulled his wand. Remus, on the other hand did nothing.

"Afraid of me, Lupin?" asked Charice mockingly when he realized that Remus would not pull his wand.

"Do you really think I would duel you in a sweetshop?" asked Remus.

"Come on, old man," jeered Charice.

Before Remus could say something scathing, Sirius walked in. "Remus! I give up. Everyone is getting booze and candy this year!" Sirius then stopped and noticed the irate, wand brandishing Charice. "Oh, hi, Charice. Nice pie…Tonks likes apricot though."

It seemed that Charice was too smart to take on a Auror and a werewolf together. He huffed and stalked off without comment. Remus turned to Sirius. "She's still with him?"

"Yes. I count the days until it's over," said Sirius sympathetically.

"He's not invited for Christmas, is he?" asked Remus in a resigned voice. It was her assignment to investigate Charice—Remus couldn't blame her for that.

"No…Tonks's parents might have to put up with him though. I talked to Andromeda a few weeks ago and she hates Charice just as much as I do. I don't know if she knows about the investigation though; she just talked about how she wanted Tonks to have a healthy relationship with a normal person—wizard or otherwise."

"Normal," said Remus frowning.

"Remus, you are way to hard on yourself. Now, you better get your chocolate so we can get back…I think some crone is going to come after me for snatching the last bottle of Pepeter's Rumbling Rum."

Remus's number was called and he got out of the shop with his purchases as intact as he could given the crowds. When finally back at Grimmauld place Remus and Sirius managed to have a festive evening, even if that only meant playing a few epic games of wizard's chess after making the pieces dress like santas, elves and reindeer. Eventually Sirius slumped to sleep in front of the fire, butterbeer still in hand. Remus managed to make it to bed, but only after tripping over Kreacher, who was carrying Christmas bulbs to hang around the portrait of Sirius's mother.

The next morning Remus awoke early and made breakfast. As Sirius was still asleep, Remus invited Kreacher to the table, but the house-elf not-so-politely declined the offer. Remus however knew that the house-elf would have a good day. Previously, Remus had insisted to Sirius the he and the house-elf needed to be on better terms. He had convinced Sirius that the best way to do this was to give him some of Regulus's old possessions: books, jewelry (which neither Sirius or Remus had any idea why Regulus had), and knick-nacks. Remus knew that the plan had worked when he heard a crash from the other side of the kitchen and a squeal of delight.

Later Sirius awoke and after a quick breakfast they apparated to Froderick's Gully.

"Happy Christmas!" exclaimed James upon their arrival. Both he and Harry had Christmas jumpers on—no doubt knitted by Molly Weasley. After greeting James, Remus beamed down at Harry.

"How are things, Harry?"asked Remus.

"Alright, I guess. I am just glad to be home," said Harry, watching his father laugh with Sirius.

"Umbridge?" asked Remus.

"Plain evil," muttered Harry.

"I can't disagree with that," said Remus. "How is the DA?"

"They are learning, we could really use more help though…a proper teacher," said Harry.

"I am sure you are doing well," said Remus with an amount of confidence succeeding the amount he actually had. "I can show you more things before you go back, if you would like."

Harry agreed excitedly.

The rest of the morning was pleasant. It brought focus to Remus, reminding him what he was fighting for…who he was fighting for. Then the Weasleys and Hermione arrived and Remus felt more surrounded by love than he had in a long time. Remus had been nervous that they too would distrust him because of the incident in the werewolf camp, but it seemed that with the Weasleys he had nothing to worry about. Perhaps a few of them were headstrong, but the Weasleys really were some of the most forgiving people Remus had ever met.

Laughter was abundant and loud as presents were opened, butterbeer and snowman shaped biscuit were consumed and hugs were given. Remus felt only slightly removed. He found himself wishing Tonks was there.

And in the late afternoon, as if she had been listening to his thoughts, there was a knock on the door. James opened it and Tonks tumbled in. Remus sat up tensely. Her eyes were stained with tears, her hair wild and her face exuded rage. To Remus it was both a beautiful and fearsome sight. Sirius approached and after only a few words Sirius pulled Tonks aside into the kitchen. Remus, worried, approached the kitchen to see what was going on, but James stopped him.

"Give them a minute," said James, looking at the kitchen, also worried.

Remus nodded, not wanting to leave them alone, but also knowing that he wasn't exactly Tonks's favorite person at that moment.

After a minute or two of sitting nervously, he, Harry, Hermoine and the Weasleys all jumped when they were started by yelling coming from the kitchen.

"I don't care what you say Sirius! I BLOODY HATE MEN!"

_A/N: As always thank you for reading and reviewing. I also wanted to thank tt crews for their review which gave me some ideas and reminded me of a few things I had forgotten. Thanks!_


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXVI**

"I don't care what you say Sirius! I BLOODY HATE MEN!"

"Oh, dear," said Molly Weasley.

"Am I missing something?" asked her husband, Arthur.

"Tonks has been dating a young man for some time now. Really it is about time that he proposed—maybe that's the problem!" said Molly causing both Remus and James to make faces. Fred and George took note of this.

"What's wrong with him?" asked George.

"Has the bloke got hinkypunks for ears or something?" asked Fred.

Both Remus and James opened their mouths, but were interrupted. "Worse! He has beetledung for brains and grindylow mucus for a heart! Not to mention he looks like he could be Snape and Filch's lovechild," said Sirius, reentering the room without Tonks. At this point everyone was making a disgusted face. "Now," continued Sirius, "everyone, please refrain from asking Tonks questions when she gets back from the kitchen. She will talk about it if she feels like it." The Weasleys, James and Harry nodded and continued their festivities. "He really should have gone with the apricot," whispered Sirius as he reclaimed his seat next to Remus.

Remus snorted, causing himself to spill tea on his lap. "Damn! How is she? What happened?"

"Charice told Tonks about accepting a position on the DCC—that's—"

"I've heard about it," said Remus.

"Yes. Well, he apparently started another one of his tirades against werewolves, which, of course set Tonks off. Investigating him has been wearing on her for sometime and especially after cleaning up after your 'mess,' she has been extra protective of the werewolf community. They had a fight and he was apparently very condescending and insulting. He threw her friendship with you, her world view, her Auror skills—everything in her face—including an engagement ring."

"He proposed?" asked Remus, his face going pale.

"I am not really sure if he did or he was going to, but changed his mind. Tonks wasn't really clear on that. Anyway, the whole thing ended up with Tonks chucking an apple pie at his head and yelling 'Fucking apricot' and apparating here. I am sure Andromeda probably cursed Charice out of the house after that," finished Sirius.

"She's…" started Remus.

"No, Remus. Don't talk to her right now. She is probably bloody confused about her feelings on you already and it sounded like Charice really tore down at her self-esteem. I think she had more feelings towards him than she was letting on…"

"She loved—"

"No, Remus. She cared," said Sirius rolling his eyes.

Remus thought about it. Of course she would care…their relationship had probably started off good. And though they clashed on their views, Tonks probably knew Charice too well after over a year of pretending to be in a committed relationship with him. Remus cringed, knowing that that relationship contained a closeness that he may never be able to have with Tonks again and knowing that while Tonks had continued to date Charice for her mission, that they had had that closeness none-the-less. Of course she cared.

"When did you get so insightful?" asked Remus.

"About the time you became so thickheaded," shot back Sirius, with a grin.

Remus saw Tonks slip into the room not too long later. Her magenta hair was no longer frazzled looking and though her eyes were still red, her tears had dried, though Remus could tell that she was clinging to her cup of cocoa for dear life. Tonks sat next to Hermione and started talking to her. Remus watched for a moment longer, getting the feeling that Tonks was advertently avoiding his gaze. Sirius had said that Charice had thrown their friendship in her face. Remus knew that Tonks was apprehensive of their friendship after everything he had done. He wondered how she felt now. The thought sounded selfish, he realized. This was not about him; this was about her.

Remus wanted to give Tonks a reassuring look—he wanted to do something, but between her avoidance and Sirius's warning he found himself unable to do anything. Frustrated he withdrew to the kitchen to leave behind the joyous festivities. He was confused, frustrated and everything in between. He loved Tonks, that was what he knew. Tonks from his world, Tonks from this world…it made little difference except that his Tonks was dead while he lived. But he had thought in the back of his head that it would make all the difference, that this Tonks would never have those same feelings, feelings that in his world it took him so long to truly believe in. Then she had kissed him as he went on his mission to the werewolf communities. That had both restored hope as well as that mistrust, though this time the mistrust was completely with himself.

Remus sighed leaning over his cup of tea as he sat at the rough kitchen table. Was he betraying the woman he loved? _Well, either of the woman I love,_ Remus corrected. He didn't know what he wanted to do. His original plan had been to stay away, but he knew that he did not truly wanted to. He was afraid after Tonks had kissed him that he wouldn't be able to keep her away. And now, after all he had done, he was afraid that she would never come back…

"Is this a private party, or can I join you?"

Remus looked up startled. Tonks stood by the doorway, looking a little more cheerful than when he had departed. "I suppose you can," said Remus cautiously.

"Sirius was starting to worry. You have been in here by yourself for almost an hour," said Tonks, grabbing a butterbeer and seating herself across from Remus.

"I hadn't realized. I suppose I am just tired," answered Remus, not entirely truthfully.

"It has been quite a day," said Tonks, her eyes drifting out the window, her hands fidgeting with something. The object in her hands caught the light, glittering and Remus felt a sinking in his stomach.

"I—"

A knocking sound traveled into the kitchen from the entryway of the house. Remus stood up, always wary of surprise visitors. He heard footsteps and the creak of a door opening. Then the murmur of a voice.

"I do not think she wants to see you," came James best diplomatic tone. "You'd best be leaving."

"I will not leave until I talk to her," said the first voice, that of Charice.

"Tough luck," said a third voice, Sirius.

Tonks gave Remus a grim smile. "I better go out there before there is trouble."

"Are you sure you are up for it? James and Sirius can take care of it for now—" protested Remus. "I could—"

"No, no. I—"

"I understand," said Remus. Tonks gave Remus a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, walking out of the kitchen. Remus followed tentatively, wanting to be there for her, but knowing that it was best to stay out of the way.

"Now look here," said Sirius heatedly as Tonks approached. Remus noted that Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were all watching none-too-subtly from the living room. "We—she wants you gone. You have made enough trouble, you bloody—"

"Sirius," warned Tonks, putting her hand on his shoulder, drawing him back from the doorway. "Charice, why are you here? You made things perfectly clear."

"I was just angry. My offer still stands, it is just that your naivety—"

"My naivety? You're joshing me, right?" asked Tonks.

"Look the point is that my offer still stands! I will overlook—" Charice faltered, thinking better of his choice of words. "Look, as Udi Faye once proclaimed 'a Hornstack keeps the mouse despite the louse—'"

"That was a terrible song with insipid lyrics" interjected Tonks.

"I can provide for you. Consider what I am offering. I am moving up in the Ministry. I have all the connections. They, with Umbridge as a guide, are moving towards a better world. Once she overcomes the obstacles, I will be at the top with you beside me…"

"This is sickening," said James, walking back to the kitchen.

"Your condition can be overlooked, even your unorthodox views…"

"My condition and 'unorthodox views' can be overlooked?" seethed Tonks. "I see. You will marry me despite of everything I am for my own good. I supposed you think I should be grateful then?"

"Well—"

"You will help me overcome my problems, won't you? You will take my 'naivety,' as you call it, and help me see people how you see them. You will take my love and turn it into spite and malice—"

"Don't you see? Your tolerance for such creatures is unfounded, dangerous even!" Charice then spotted Remus. "Even your friend here would probably kill you in a second if he had the chance. He isn't just a suspected dark wizard, Tonks! He is a bloody werewolf! A murdering one at that!"

"I am well aware what Remus is and what he isn't," said Tonks. Remus noticed that her hand was shaking and gripping her wand so tightly he was sure he'd break it. It vaguely registered with Remus that Charice seemed to know him a little too well.

"Don't you see it? He is a werewolf."

"I know and I don't care, neither does anyone in this house. It is not about bloody tolerance. There is nothing to tolerate. Remus is a good man, that is all there is to it."

"So you would turn you back on me for him?" asked Charice dangerously.

Tonks didn't answer. Remus found that he couldn't breathe for a moment. After a silence Remus heard Tonks answer. "Yes," she said, extending her hand with a small glittering ring towards Charice.

Charice face heated and rage flashed in his eyes. "You! This is your fault!" he shouted. It took Remus a moment to realize that Charice was addressing him.

"And it has nothing to do with you and your prejudices I suppose?" asked Remus calmly.

Charice lunged at Remus, not drawing his wand, but drawing back his fists. Remus didn't move and one blow landed before Tonks and Sirius were able to hold Charice back.

"Outside!" shouted Tonks to Charice, pulling him by the ear out the door.

There were more shouts, but Remus could not quite hear them. He touched his face and felt a tender spot under his eye where Charice had hit him. No real damage had been done, but he was sure to have a nice bruise. By this time the whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were standing in the entry way too. It just registered to Remus that Molly was fussing over him while Harry, Ron, Fred and Arthur were talking loudly and angrily with Sirius and James. George, Remus noticed, rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a flesh-colored string. He took the string and shoved one end under the door.

"George!" scolded Molly.

"Hey let me hear!" said Fred.

"Fred!"

George took his wand and tapped the other end of the string. Suddenly voices were magnified within the entryway.

"I am not—"

"You are. And maybe you have every cause to be. But a cause is not the same as reason. I know what you helped do to Remus—an innocent man. I didn't want to believe it…"

"He's dangerous! He had to be stopped."

"You are more dangerous than he'll ever be."

"But, I love you."

"Love? Not once have you talked about love."

"Well I am now."

"Yes, when it is to your advantage!"

"Don't you feel—"

"No, I don't."

"You don't?"

"I wanted to. But you are too blinded by malice. I could never love you for that. And because of that you could never truly love me."

"George! That's enough!" said Molly, yanking the extendable ear from him. There was a protest from the others. "Let them be!"

Remus stayed in the entryway with Sirius, while the others returned to the living room. A few minutes later Tonks opened the door. She looked exhausted, but relieved in a way as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Do you want to..." asked Sirius, gesturing to the kitchen.

Tonks shook her head and rejoined the Weasleys, James, Harry and Hermione in the living room. Everyone was silent as she sat next to Molly, who patted her hand comfortingly.

"I definitely see the Snape and Filch's lovechild thing," said Fred, finally speaking up.

"Fred!"

_A/N: As always thank you for reading and reviewing._


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXVII**

Remus really needed to focus. After Christmas he was finding that task quite difficult. He gained no sympathy from Sirius, however, who told him that it was good for him to focus on his social life for a while. Remus scoffed at this, claiming that if he didn't focus now no one would have a social life or any other kind in the future. Still, Remus could not help but constantly dwell on the moment that she chose him over Charice. Her "yes" resounded in his head over and over.

Focus. Remus knew that his confliction over Tonks could easily overwhelm him. So, instead, for the remainder of the week he threw himself into training Harry.

"We've already gone over this, Uncle Remus," said Harry exasperately. "_Three _times."

"And you still haven't managed to cast the spell flawlessly," said Remus, directly, but not unkindly.

"Progress, not perfection," said James, causing Remus to stare at him. What? Of course it was perfection, thought Remus. You do not take down Voldemort with shoddy spellwork.

Remus swallowed his thoughts. "Hermione, why don't you try?" Like in his world, Hermione was a perfectionist, which, Remus hoped would rub off on Harry and Ron. She cast the spell, not flawlessly, but close to it, and Remus nodded approvingly. "Great, Hermione. Ron?"

Ron intook a breath and cast the spell. Better than Harry's, but not quite there still. "I still do not quite understand why you are teaching them the jelly legs jinx so extensively," said James.

"I am with James on this one," said Sirius, who was on the floor, trying to stand without avail. "Could one of you help, here?"

Remus countered the spell. "They need to learn, because they need the widest amount of spells available to them. Voldemort thinks a certain way and trains his Death Eaters to think that way too. They contend with Aurors and are thus familiar with Auror ways of thinking—stunning and disarming for the most part. As simple as it is, I would be that half the Death Eaters would not expect to get hit with a jelly legs jinx and also would not know the counter spell. We need to surprise them."

"Fine, fine, I get it," said Sirius. "Makes sense, really. Mad-Eye Moody is one of the best Aurors the department has ever seen and part of it is because of how unorthodox he is—"

"—Still, it would hurt to also go over the basic defense spells, seeing that they will have to encounter them anyway," pressed James.

Remus sighed. "Harry, disarm me please."

Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus!_"

Remus fought to keep his wand, but failed. "Good Harry. That was really always your best spell—well that and your patronus" he said nostalgically. Everyone gave Remus a strange look. "Sorry, sorry," said Remus, forgetting that everyone generally found it strange when he made comparisons between his old dead friends and their live counterparts. Remus did that rarely, seeing that James didn't have a counterpart and Sirius was much better off in this world. Harry, however, Remus just didn't really want to call him out on not living up to his potential. Was it his potential though? The Harry from his world lived a very different life, lived through circumstances that bolstered his compassion, love of magic and will to survive. That Harry, though he had many people who loved him, was ultimately his own protector. This Harry didn't have to be—this Harry had James.

"Harry, a word?" asked Remus.

Harry followed Remus into the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face.

"I know it must seem that I have unreal expectations of you…"

"No it doesn't," said Harry. Remus stared, a little bewildered. "I understand, or at least I think I do, where you are coming from. I faced Voldemort almost a year ago now—Cedric Diggory died and I almost did too. I know things were bad where you came from and we are getting there too. The Ministry—well, is full of idiots—" Remus smiled approvingly, "—and if it is all down to me and him, I know that I must become stronger, more powerful. I will not let him win here."

Remus smiled. Perhaps everything was not so different. He saw Harry here as he knew him. "I am glad you understand, Harry. And while, ultimately, it might be down to you and him, we—I—will make sure to do everything that can be done to give you the upper hand. And remember, you are special Harry, not just because of some prophecy, but because you are willing to risk everything for the people you love. Like your mother…"

"Like my mother."

"Yes, sometimes people only see James—your impulsiveness, quidditch skills, fierce loyalty—but you have so much of her—compassion, love, courage. These things define you and make you all the more powerful."

"Those thing define you too, Uncle Remus," said Harry.

Remus faltered. Did they? He felt almost incapable of some of them anymore. He felt defined more by a singular cause, instead. Remus swallowed. "Thank you, Harry. Now let's get back to things, shall we? Maybe go over some blocking defense spells?"

Harry nodded. As they went to restart practicing a great owl flew in the window onto the kitchen table. Remus removed a letter and gave the owl some treats which it took gratefully. "From Dumbledore," said Remus, reading the letter.

"What is it about?" asked Harry.

"He just wants to meet with me," said Remus.

"I overheard my dad and Uncle Sirius talking about how Dumbledore doesn't trust you…what happened?" asked Harry, curiously.

"I—" faltered Remus. It was one thing to justify his actions to others, but to Harry it felt strange. To a child and his black and white world, how could he explain all the gray? How could he explain the harsh choices he had made in times of desperation? But, he had criticized James for avoiding the truth with Harry. He couldn't very well do the same thing. "Harry, I made a rash decision. It cost one innocent man his life."

"You what?" asked Harry, looking shocked.

Remus swallowed. It was much harder to face his actions when it came to Harry. Guilt washed over him again. "It was to stop Greyback. I hadn't intended to kill the man…but it came down to that or Greyback winning…"

"But there is always another way!"

"Is there?"

Harry shook his head, disappointed, but moved on. "So now Dumbledore doesn't trust you? It is not really surprising."

"I suppose not. But, either way, to defeat Voldemort we are all going to have to work together. We have strength in our unity."

Harry nodded, but Remus could sense a distrust forming in him as well.

The next day Remus left Grimmauld Place early for Hogwarts. He had not been to the castle since his arrest. Remus could not tell whether its familiar, vast stone walls were comforting or not.

Remus approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office cautiously. The gargoyles sat with their stony eyes staring him down. Did he detect a twinge of skepticism in their cold faces? Maybe he just imagined it. "Mars Bar," said Remus and the gargoyles opened the stairwell to Dumbledore's office. Approaching the door, he knocked.

"Come in, Remus," said Dumbledore. Remus entered the circular office. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. His blue eyes looked at Remus warily. "Please sit down."

Remus sat. Neither party said anything for a few moments.

Silence.

Fawkes rustled his wings.

A howl emanated from the school grounds.

Silence.

"The 'greater good', Remus," started Dumbledore, "is a dangerous thing."

Silence.

"I am guilty too, for far too long putting it above the lives of individuals," continued Dumbledore. "But, we must stop ourselves before things get out of hand. Restraint is essential…"

"Restraint?" said Remus. "Restraint is what lead to the deaths of hundreds of great witches and wizards."

"And how many will die by your hand, that you will justify by necessity, before the 'greater good' is no longer good? Say you win. What world are you leaving behind you?"

"You distrust my judgment," said Remus.

"How can I not?"

"But you ask others to unfailingly believe in yours?" asked Remus. "I am not the only one making decisions on the basis of the greater good. I am not the only one with questionable judgment."

"Severus again?" asked Dumbledore wearily.

"Among other things."

"It is time to let schoolboy grudges end."

"You really think this has to do with that?" said Remus. "I told you that in my world he killed you!"

"Things are different here," said Dumbledore.

"You really think so? Because I am finding the exact opposite! May I remind you that Snape is partially responsible for sending me to Azkaban!" exclaimed Remus. He calmed himself. "Look, Albus, Snape aside, we need to work together to stop Voldemort. You were a professor when he was here, so you know more of his past and I—well I know more of his future. These Horcruxes, we need to find out what and where they are."

"Yes, we will get to that. First, I think I have news that you might want to hear—Tonks managed to repair relations with most of the werewolves from the village. They, of course, are not happy with the Ministry, the Order, or you for that matter, but they are willing to trust in her, despite being _betrayed_ in the past," said Dumbledore pointedly.

"I am glad to hear it." Remus sharply drew in a breath.

"Yes. Now, for this matter of trust. I understand your time in your world was difficult. But justifying betrayal and murder with 'necessity'? Where will it stop? What makes you any different than the Death Eaters except for the ideology you use to justify your actions?"

Remus slowly let out his breath. He had been avoiding this. Perhaps because he thought that it would make his resolve seem weak, maybe he just didn't believe it—maybe he wanted to think that he would do anything it took to keep this world, the people he cared about safe. Maybe he was just afraid that if he said the words out loud that he would drown in his regret. "Yes," started Remus, "like many Death Eaters, I manipulated a situation for certain means, even if it meant hurting others in the process. But I never meant to kill Derrick."

"What happened then?"

"I needed Greyback to put his trust in me, even if it was just for a moment. Greyback had arranged a fight to death between a werewolf from the village, Derrick, and me. I won…to gain Greyback's trust. However, I never intended to kill Derrick. I stabbed him in his side, which I knew would bide him some time. I tried to wandlessly cast some healing spells at the time and after tried to heal him—but it was too late.

"I feel regret and guilt. Derrick was a good man and I used him. But, still, in that situation there was little else I could do. One or both of us would die and, if both, Greyback would still be at large. I do not expect forgiveness..."

"No, forgiveness you will not receive. Understanding, perhaps, could be possible," said Dumbledore, leaning over his desk, staring Remus directly in the eyes. "You come from a place of desperation. Desperation is understandable, but it is an extremely untrustworthy place to come from."

"You already know my motivations for what I do. You see how far I will go to achieve 'what I deem necessary'. I am for all intensive purposes predictable," said Remus calmly.

"Yet your bluntness on the subject makes you all the more a mystery. I also wonder, since you maintain necessity, yet also espouse regret, how likely it is for such events to occur in the future."

Remus nodded. "I have killed three wizards in my life. Two I feel little remorse over: Greyback and Lucius Malfoy—"

"Malfoy?"

"At the end of the war against Voldemort. Even until then, although so many good men and women had been slain by the Death Eaters, I had not used a single unforgivable. Until he—" Remus's voice caught. "I killed him. I will not tell you that I am a good man, and no, I wouldn't trust that I will always act in accordance with ethical justice. But, I with Derrick I made a mistake. I would not willing put a good man or woman's life at risk like that again."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes piercing through Remus once more, but he didn't press farther. Instead he then gave Remus a rather tired look. "I believe there to be several horcruxes."

"Several?" said Remus, his body staggering in his seat.

"Yes. Voldemort values his soul very little compared with his life. I only have guesses to what some of them are. Two I am fairly certain of. Tom Riddle is the last member of the Gaunt family, descended from Salazar Slytherin. There is a locket passed down from heir to heir. Next, his diary…"

"But that was destroyed already," said Remus.

"Yes. I am guessing that he would have also made relics of Hufflepuff and Ravensclaw into horcruxes as well."

"But how will we know when to stop looking?" asked Remus. "Voldemort has killed many people."

"I have a theory that we might find out from the man who taught Tom Riddle a little about them. He will likely be resistant to giving up the memory, however."

"Who?"

"Horace Slughorn."

Remus cringed at the name. If there ever was disingenuous man, it was Horace Slughorn, his former potions professor. "How do you intend on retrieving this memory? And what happens if it doesn't exist?"

"Remus, these walls have eyes and ears. We will find out what we need to know," said Dumbledore sternly. "We can start with possible places to hide the horcruxes. I want you to check the residence of the Gaunt family for the locket."

"Glad Voldemort was never one to be random," mused Remus.

"Indeed."


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any related materials.**

**Deviated World**

**Chapter XXXVIII**

Horcruxes.

Horcruxes.

Remus had little else on his mind—well except for the memories of his past (and possible future) that was plaguing his dreams each night. However, it hadn't been too difficult to locate the residence of the Gaunt family. With Sirius's connections at the Ministry it had been a little too easy. But, perhaps Voldemort hadn't expected anyone to go looking to begin with—seeing that that would involve not only someone bothering to look at his humble beginnings, but also tracing them to a notorious wizarding family, guessing he had made horcruxes and realizing that Voldemort was careful with the unstated significance of his actions. Voldemort would not have made _just anything_ into a horcrux and hidden it _just anywhere_.

It was only a few days after his meeting with Dumbledore. Harry was already back at school, dealing with Umbridge. Remus was feeling more confident with the boy (he had made sure to warn him that Voldemort could use their connection to bring him into danger). Remus was now alone again for the most part, researching Voldemort the best he could. Remus sighed as he flipped through some only records that Dumbledore had sent him. Remus figured out very little from them except that Tom Riddle was particularly adept at transfiguration and potions. He was about to give up on them when he heard a pop from the hall.

"Remus!"

"In the kitchen, no need to yell," said Remus. Sirius was never one for 'indoor voices.'

"I got you those records," said Sirius, walking into the kitchen and slamming a thick folder onto the table in front of Remus.

"Wonderful, thank you. I will go to the Gaunt house tomorrow," yawned Remus.

"Actually, you won't," answered Sirius. "I took a letter for you off Christina Daly in the outgoing mail office today."

"For me?" Remus was puzzled.

"Yes. It is time for your check-in the Ministry." Sirius made a face. Remus was still puzzled. "You know, because of Umbridge's law."

Understanding (and horror) washed over Remus's face. He had completely and entirely forgotten about Umbridge's law. It hadn't affected him when he was under probation, but now that he wasn't the law required him to check in monthly with the Ministry, with the Dark Creature Control office. Remus almost skipped out on it all together seeing that he didn't have a job that was affected by this task. However, Sirius reminded him that as a wizard who had just gotten off probation, Umbridge could make things particularly difficult for him, not to mention Charice.

Resigned, he went to the Ministry the next morning. Sirius apparated at the same time as he had to be at the Auror's office at a similar time. As the great atrium of the Ministry Magic appeared Remus felt foreboding. He had not been at the Ministry in a long time and his strongest memory of the place was the night in which Sirius disappeared beyond the veil.

"You look a bit peaky, mate," said Sirius, appearing beside him.

"This place just holds some memories," replied Remus, scanning the atrium.

"I wish I could say that you'll make new, better ones," said Sirius, catching that these were not pleasant memories for Remus, "but I unfortunately know better. I have to be off, but best of luck not cursing Charice or Umbridge if you come across them."

Remus nodded. He then went to the main desk to have his wand checked. A woman with a severe bun took his wand carefully and then handed it back. "Name."

"Remus Lupin."

"Office."

"Dark Creature Control."

"Here's you badge. Sixth floor. Number 603," said the woman automatically. "Have a lovely visit."

Remus didn't have any trouble finding the office, but he took his time doing so. He really didn't want to do this. Aside from being insulting and degrading it was an utter waste of his time. Part of his thought, _if they are going to waste my time, I might as well waste theirs._

Entering the office he approached the receptionist's desk. A young man regarded him with a cold expression. "Name."

"Remus Lupin."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. We have been expecting you. Class?"

"Class?" asked Remus.

"Classification of dark species."

"Human," said Remus, affronted.

"It says here…"

"I am well aware of what it says there," interrupted Remus testily. The young man looked irritated, but moved on.

"As a werewolf," the receptionist continued, spitting the 'classification', "you are subject to an interview, a wand check, a medical examination and several other tests during your first visit."

Remus burned. "I have not intention of completing most of those requirements. I also would like to see the law requiring me to complete them. I was aware of the registry and the monthly check-ins, but a medical examination and these other 'tests" are beyond that."

"But it is required," pressed the receptionist.

"Required by who?"

"That would be the Ministry, Mr. Lupin. You understand this is for the good of our society. You do _want_ what is best for our society, don't you, Mr. Lupin?" A sickly sweet voice slithered out from an office doorway. Remus turned to see Dolores Umbridge.

"I expected you to be at Hogwarts, Secretary Umbridge. Or do you prefer 'Professor' now?" said Remus pleasantly, suppressing his urge to send several nasty curses toward the toadish woman.

"At the Ministry 'Secretary' will be just fine. I was called away from my post briefly to take care if some matters here. I am inducting the new assistant head of department for the DCC." Umbridge beckoned someone inside her office. "This is Charice Hipple, and as the Assistant Head of the DCC, he will be conducting your interview."

Remus and Charice glared daggers at each other for several moments. Finally Remus spoke. "Yes, Mr. Hipple and I are already acquainted. Congratulations on your new post, Charice."

Charice didn't say anything, but turned a peculiar shade of red. Umbridge did not notice this and continued. "Well, then, this should be a pleasant experience for all. It does help the process along…now Mr. Lupin , if you will just follow the receptionist, Mr. Wilkis to the examination room. You can leave your wand in the tray to your left and someone will examine it shortly."

"Ah, see, we have a slight snag there, Secretary Umbridge."

"And what might that be?" asked Umbridge tilting her head slightly

"I have no intention of submitting to a medical examination. And you have yet to show me the law that authorizes this blatant trespass of witches, wizards and other magical creatures."

"You are being selfish, Mr. Lupin. Don't you care about the good of the magical world?"

"Certainly. I would risk my life a thousand times over for the good of the magical world. But, I will not support systematic discrimination, degradation and general prejudice against good people."

Just as Charice had done, Umbridge became extremely red, but seemed to be unable to say anything. "I have the support of the minister in this!" she finally blurted out.

"I am sure you do. But I am looking for the law, Secretary Umbridge."

Umbridge sputtered, but she finally turned to Charice. "Complete his interview. The medical exam will wait until he has come to reason," she barked.

Charice nodded. "This way," he said harshly. "Wand in the tray outside the door." Remus deposited his wand and followed Charice into a small room in the back. It looked like an interrogation room in truth. "Sit," ordered Charice.

Remus sat in a hard metal chair as Charice set up some papers, a quill and ink in front of him.

"Remus J. Lupin. Born 1960 to John Lupin and Meriam Platt. Correct?" Remus nodded and Charice continued, not looking up from his papers. "And what year did you become a werewolf?"

"1965," said Remus.

"And who bit you and how did it happen."

"I don't remember," said Remus. He did know and remember exactly what happened. While it was seemingly harmless information, Remus knew that Umbridge and Charice would find a way to use it against him, especially seeing his connection to Greyback.

"You don't remember?" asked Charice incredulously.

"I was five years old. That was quite some time ago. My parents never seemed inclined to explain to me exactly what happened. They claimed that they did not want me to 'relive that traumatic event.'"

Charice scribbled. "Have you ever bitten anyone?"

Remus flashed back to the moment he tore into Peter Pettigrew the night he smashed through the mirror into this reality. "Not in this world," said Remus quietly.

"And your tranformations are normal?"

"If by normal you mean painful and draining, then yes."

"Do you take wolfsbane?"

"Usually."

"What do you mean by 'usually'?"

"I am currently, but Azkaban preferred transformations to be au natural."

"And how were your transformation there?"

"Painful."

"Elaborate."

"No."

"Mr. Lupin, if you do not cooperate I have the full authority of the Ministry to either detain you, charge you a large fine, break your wand or some combination of these consequences," Charice said in an annoyed tone, with an undertone of glee. Remus decided that he really did not want more trouble than was necessary and slowly answered Charice's question.

"In Azkaban, all your fears are used against you. They used the worst I could think of myself to make me afraid of myself, afraid of what I might do. Given that and the natural restlessness of werewolves, I was quite…self-destructive during that time."

"No less than you deserve," mumbled Charice, his quill jotting quickly along his parchment.

"Pardon?" questioned Remus, looking sternly at Charice.

"You went to Azkaban because you were guilty."

"Yes, guilty of having books in my possession—books you and your former bosses loaned to me. Yes, the _guilt_ I bear is most excruciating."

"Do not take that tone with me. I am the authority here," demanded Charice.

"I wonder what you have to be guilty of," Remus tapped his fingers against the table. "Everyone has something." Charice ignored Remus's comment and wrote another comment on his parchment instead of meeting Remus's gaze.

"Relationship status?"

"Single."

"She saw through your façade, didn't she? She saw the real you and fled!" said Charice with glee.

"Do not bring her into this." Remus was growing weary of this. He was sure Charice would use whatever he could against Remus. Tonks was an easy shot, but one that Remus was trying not to use against Charice. Then again, Charice was the one to bring her up in the first place.

"I do not know why you could ever think you could have a chance with her. Someone like you—"

"If you are quite finished, I would like to move this along. I have other things to do."

"Like what? You do not have any job to speak of. You hardly lasted four months as a professor and you lost your job as a curse-breaker for not disclosing that you are a werewolf."

"I wa—" started Remus before catching himself. It had not occurred to him to check what his life had been like in this world. He remembered once considering such a career path, one that was both exciting, but full of research as well, but that was just a distant memory. "I will be launching a complaint against this department."

"Oh, a complaint! How will we ever survive?" mocked Charice.

Remus had had enough. "I do not know what I or any other werewolf did to you to make you think we deserved this kind of treatment. I can understand you are upset about losing Dora, but I also would have thought you might have learned something for it."

"Do not talk to me about her! It is your fault!"

"You lost her because of your bigotry and for no other reason," said Remus sharply. "You can avoid the truth if you want and throw yourself into working at this tyrannical department, but you will only be reaffirming her decision."

"She never cared before she met you," sputtered Charice, so seemingly angry that he could hardly defend himself.

"You do not understand her very well, do you? She always cared. She just thought that you would come to reason. She had compassion for you, even in your hatred, and you threw it all away."

Remus knew that he may have pushed Charice to far, but it was worth it in more than one way. Besides the wonderful feeling of upsetting the man that had part in sending him to Azkaban, he also had caused Charice to launch across the table and stuck his wand into Remus's neck yelling some jumble of threats and obscenities. However, also at this moment the interrogation room door opened and Umbridge, Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones stood with shocked expressions.

"Mr. Hipple, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Fudge.

Charice sat back down and smoothed his robes. "He tried to hex me, sir."

"You see, Minister?" said Umbridge. "This man is a menace to society. Not only was he hostile when he came in he denied my authority. Now he is threatening a Ministry employee! I recommend a review by Wizengamot. Such a creature should not be allowed loose! You _know_ his criminal history."

Fudge nodded. "Yes, Secretary Umbridge. You just might be right." Fudge paused and Remus had a sneaking suspicion that Fudge was also thinking about Remus's possible connection to Dumbledore. However, Amelia Bones spoke next.

"I beg you pardon, Minister, but I do not see how Mr. Lupin could have attempted to hex Mr. Hipple when I saw his wand in the deposit outside the door. Unless that is someone else's wand?"

Remus shook his head. "That would be my wand, Judge Bones." Everyone's eyes shot to Charice. Charice made to defend himself, but couldn't before Amelia Bones spoke again.

"Minister, may I remind you that the state of this department is tenuous at best. Reports of violence against its visitors and their subjection to exams not passed by Wizengamot might give the people the wrong idea about what the Ministry does. We are already facing many problems due to the Potter boy's accusations and the death of Cedric Diggory last year. The public is divided. It is best that we not have any potential scandals—"

"Amelia! Can we discuss this elsewhere?" said Fudge.

"Of course, Minister."

In the mean time, Umbridge's face had become increasingly toad-like. "Here were clearly have a misunderstanding. Now, Judge Bones, I am sure you have more important things to do than to clear this up. The Minister and I can handle the situation just fine."

"Thank you for your concern about my time, Secretary Umbridge, but I find myself quite interested in this case." Amelia Bones gave Umbridge a stiff smile that Umbridge did not return.

Everyone turned to Fudge, waiting for him to act. He seemed tense, looking between Amelia Bones and Umbridge. Remus thought he looked torn. "Well, Amelia, perhaps we should meet another time to review the DCC's procedures. Secretary Umbridge, as your young employee here seems to have been a bit rattled by this meeting, perhaps it is best that you continue the interview—"

"—with Wizengamot approved procedures," added in Bones.

"Yes, with Wizengamot approved procedures," continued Fudge hesitantly. Remus wondered if he thought that Remus could give them information on Dumbledore. "Well, er…continue on shall we?" Fudge gestured to Amelia Bones.

"I think I would like to review the procedings, if you wouldn't mind," said Bones mildly.

Umbridge's face contorted with anger for a moment before she replied sweetly, "Of course I wouldn't mind, Judge Bones."

From that point forward the interview and the wand check were simple and relatively painless. Umbridge became increasingly vexed throughout the process, but she managed to keep it in with Amelia Bones around. Charice was banished to his desk for paper work and Remus was sure he was in for quite the verbal lashing from Umbridge. The mere thought gave Remus some satisfaction.

Remus began to think as he left the DCC office. There was something he saw there that he just might be able to use to his advantage.

"Remus!" A voice sounded from down the hall. Remus raised his head to see Sirius walking towards him in his official Auror robes. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't a particularly enjoyable experience," said Remus. "But I have an idea. What do you think it would take to discredit Umbridge?"


End file.
